Guardian Bay
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Sasuke could never understand why Sakura thought the creatures that lived in their bay were beautiful. But when a rumored delinquent moves in next door, he brings with him the beauty Sasuke couldn't see. Along with a secret that could destroy them all.
1. Chapter One

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter One_

Sasuke watched in irritation as Sakura bent over the edge of the wooden docks and held out small bits of fish. He could never begin to fathom why she did it in the first place. There were plenty of fish in the bay to feed the annoying creatures.

So, blowing a strand of raven-black hair from his eyes, He leaned back on his hands and watched the clouds above him, the smell of salt-water and pine drifting through his senses. If he liked one thing about this place Kakashi had forced him to move to, it was the peace and serenity. Of course, they'd been living here for nearly 10 years.

After...well..._that._

" Sasuke! Come look, they're surfacing!" Sakura's excited voice called from the end of the docks. Her dark green shirt and blue jean shorts were dotted with ridiculous amounts of water from splashing around with the fish. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the fact that no matter how hard she tried, they never came up to eat from her hands.

"No thanks." Sasuke muttered, "I don't feel like changing my cloths twenty times a day."

"I swear." She huffed, standing up and gathering the bucket of fish scraps. "It must be hard being a stiff prick."

"I try."

She shook her head of short pink hair, green eyes dancing in mirth, " Oh get up you big baby. I'll got drop these at my house then we can head down and get some ice cream."

"Sakura, you know I hate sugar." Sasuke huffed, taking her hand and lifting himself off the wood. When he got no reply, that meant they were going, no questions asked. She stalked off the docks and started up the stone stairs that lead to the small row of houses along the edge of a steep hill. From where he stood on the docks, there was his house, which was were the stairs lead, then Sakura's on the left and on the right was a large two story with a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard.

He followed Sakura up the stairs and waited for her as she went into her house through the back door. She came out through the front, locked the door, and stuck the key in her pocket before hurrying over to him.

"So, what should I get today?" She mused, sliding her arm through his and dragging him down the old asphalt road.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Sasuke sighed, glancing down at her. "What are you hungry for?"

"Hmmmmm. Mint."

"Then get that."

"But it's not a mint day."

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Why was he best friends with this girl again? Ah yes, cuz she'd poked, prodded and irritated the hell out of him until he finally came out of his room and hung out with her friends. She was the only one, to this day, that could get anything out of him.

But there were something's he couldn't even tell Sakura. And he highly doubted he would ever be able to tell anyone, he _still_ couldn't tell Kakashi.

For the time being, he was going to push those thoughts as far as possible from his mind and focus on the sugary treat that awaited them in town. Well, awaited Sakura, that it. So, as she droned on and on about how Ino and Shikamaru obviously had the hots for each other, Sasuke watched the small town below them.

The town of Guardian was somewhere between the last town you'd ever want to come to and one of the best places on earth.

The first time he'd stepped foot out of Kakashi's silver Volvo, the first option had made itself known. It was loud, far too happy and dramatic for his tastes. Then he'd met Sakura, who, for the life of him, refused to leave him alone until he was properly introduced to _everyone_.

That was when the second option came in and stood firm. Because, when he really thought about it, there was no place else he'd rather be.

* * *

"This fucking sucks."

An outraged gasp tore from a brunet-haired man driving a small red Honda civic. Dark brown eyes narrowed at the blonde boy in his rear view mirror. "Watch your language!"

"But it's true." The blonde grumbled, "We didn't have to move."

The man let out a soft sigh, " _Naruto_..."

"Iruka." It was said in the same way, but sarcasm laced it like ice.

Iruka's eyes narrowed again and firmed up his voice, "The judge said this was the best place for you to get better."

Naruto snorted, "You're all just trying to put me on a freakin leash. " he then began to dig around in his black messenger bag on the seat next to him and took out a gray IPod. With a heavy sigh, Iruka let the stubborn 17-year-old plug up his ears and scowl at the never ending trees they passed.

Where had he gone wrong?

* * *

"AH! Sakura, what will you be having today?" A scruffy-haired boy behind the ice cream counter asked, scoop in hand.

"Mint." The pink-haired girl smiled, "A medium."

"Coming right up." The boy dived into the ice cream container and dug up two scoops then set them in a medium sized cup. He glanced to Sasuke, "Anything for the grumpy one?"

"Ha. Ha. Kiba. "Sasuke snorted, "you know I hate sweets."

Kiba shrugged, handing Sakura her ice cream and taking the cash from her, "Suit yourself."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him over to a small booth by the front window. They took a seat and she began to shove the ice cream in her mouth. Sasuke rolled black eyes and turned to stare out the window. Sakura was the only girl he knew that ate like a bloody lion.

He watched as trucks pulling boats were taking turns unloading and setting the large floating devices in or out of the water. He himself had never wanted to get on a boat, not for fear of water, but for fear of what was _in _the water. Those large black creatures Sakura adored so much ate live seals!

Of course, Sakura had assured him over and over again that there were different breeds of them. The ones here eat fish instead of seals.

He'd nodded, but still didn't believe her.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't my two favorite customers!" A loud male voice cut through the shops noise making Sakura drop her spoon and Sasuke groan. This man, who had been living here for as long as either could remember, had the oddest fascination with spandex. _Green_ spandex.

"Why! Right you are!" Another voice, an octave louder, joined in.

"Gai! Lee!" Sakura smiled, "You're back from The Rockies already?"

"Yes!" Lee declared, "We climbed each and every mountain there!"

'_For some reason...I don't doubt that...' _Sasuke thought, peering up at the two insane men, who were dressed alike with matching bowl haircuts.

"Wow. Was it as pretty as the pictures you sent me?" Sakura asked, leaning her chin on her hand and sighing wishfully.

"Oh it was wonderful!" Gai chuckled, falling out of 'I'm an Insane Idiot' mode and pulling up a chair from a table. "Absolutely beautiful."

"I'm sure you'll make it there someday, Sakura." Lee assured, patting her on the back. "Aren't you putting money away for that?"

The pinkette nodded enthusiastically, "I have to work extra hours as the Bait Shop, but it's going to be sooo worth it."

Sasuke smiled slightly, a rare and wonderful moment. Lee and Gai made sure to go into 'dramatic mode' again and soak it up, causing the entire Ice Cream parlor to roll their eyes and continue eating their snacks. Sakura looked across the table at him.

"You okay Sasuke?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "You're _smiling_."

"I'm fine." He nodded, "Just bored. Things aren't quite as lively as usual."

"I'm sure it'll get better." Sakura smiled, " summer's almost over, but fall is always fun."

"Yea!" Lee stated, punching a fist into the air, "I can just feel it! Something big will happen before school starts again, I just know it!"

With that said, Gai and Lee made their way to the back of the shop, ready to get back into 'Business mode'. Sakura glanced down at her watch and sighed, " Well, I have to go to work, you gonna head home?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yea. Kakashi should be home soon and I need to go fold towels before he throws another blackmail attempt at me for 'neglecting my duties'."

She giggled slightly before giving him a quick hug and dashing out the door, calling out a good-bye to Kiba along the way. Sasuke let out a sigh, stood up and left the store, the bell clanging behind him. He watched in silence as boats whizzed in and out of the two large cliffs that hide their bay. It was necessarily 'hiding' them, just kinda like...a guard. The two large, towering cliffs could each be walked up in a good 15 minutes _if_ you were in shape.

Then, his nose wrinkled as a large black mass lifted slowly out of the water, and then dipped back in, blowing air and water from its top. Yea, he had the same feeling as Lee. Something _would_ happen soon...but whether it was good or bad...well...

TBC

Whelp, there it is. The first Chapter of Guardian Bay. Was it good, boring, needs work? I'm wondering if I should put Itachi in her again... Would ya'll like that? There's gonna be some suspense, a tiny bit of horror, tons of romance and drama, action and...limes. I'll try another attempt at a lemon...if you really want one.

I didn't really want to put it up so soon after finishing Summer in The South, but man...it kept tugging at the edge of my mind for days and soon, I could couldn't keep it in. And I can't just leave it on my computer, cuz it crashes a lot and I might lose it.

For Sakura haters...sorry..she'd not hated in this one. I had to find someone who affects Sasuke as much as Naruto does. (I mean...he's gonna be affecting alot more...if you know what I mean. lol)

ALSO! I have a poll on my profile that needs to be settled in a few days. Neji/Saku or Gaara/Saku. GO VOTE, before I have a mental meltdown. I don't want to displease anyone or make anyone made, so the poll was easier. Whoever wins, wins. (Personally, I hope it's Gaa/Saku, cuz I've never written a full story with them as a couple,) But it's what my readers want!

I'm rambling. So..I'm gonna stop now...

Hope you enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	2. Chapter Two

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Two_

There were some things that Sasuke loved waking up to in the morning; A chirping bird, Sakura's loud voice down stairs yelling at him to get his ass out of bed or the sound of rain against the roof. His window, however, was in a terrible place that morning.

For the first thing he heard as he began to rise from his slumber was-" _Goddamn it! Fuck! For the love of...GET IN THERE!'_

Black eyes opened slowly, and then narrowed at the white ceiling. He could already tell it was going to be a very, very bad day. And whatever bumbling moron had decided to ruin it was going to die a very slow, painful death.

"Sasuke! Get up!" Kakashi's voice called from the room below his, which was the living room.

Grunting, Sasuke rolled out of bed, feet hitting the floor before his body could. He stood up, walking slowly across the room and to the window that faced the abandoned house to his right. There was a light on in the room directly even to his, the glow from the window like a beacon in the foggy morning.

His eyes narrowed, trying to peer into the room, and hoping to murder the idiot with his eyes. Looks can kill you know. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

Finally, the fog let up a little as the sun began to rise over the cliffs. He could see into the room now, someone was bent over a large box, throwing what looked to be books behind them. After not finding what they were looking for, the person stood up, placing hands on insanely slim hips. Sasuke could make out blonde hair, spiked in all different directions. As unruly and disorganized as his language.

"SASUKE!"

"I'm coming!" Sasuke snarled, turning away from the window and heading down the hall to his bathroom. He was faintly glad that Kakashi had given him the entire second floor and took the downstairs bed and bathroom. He had turned the third bedroom into a small library, holding more books than the local bookstore.

After dressing in his usual jeans, he donned a dark red t-shirt and shuffled around his room to find socks. He really needed to do laundry soon. Kakashi yelled a good 10 times after that, before Sasuke decided to humor him and walk downstairs.

"You bellowed?"

"Good grief Sasuke." The silver-haired man narrowed black eyes; one had a tinge of red from a previous surgery, at the dark-haired teen, "I've been yelling for nearly 30 minutes."

"It's _summer_. I should not have to get up at this ungodly hour in the morning." Sasuke hissed, "What the hell is so important?" Well, it's not like he would have went back to sleep anyways, stupid idiot next door.

"We're going to lend a help with the new movers."

Just his luck.

* * *

He hated this! How could Iruka do something so cruel? Taking him from his friends and school. Well, it's not like he had good friends or ever really went to school...

That wasn't the point. The judge had said it was optional to move away, Iruka didn't have to actually listen to the bossy bastard. But, being the mother hen, Iruka had pulled him kicking and screaming into the car and they set off with what little cloths and trinkets that would fit.

And now, he was battling a stupid cardboard box because it had obviously forgotten to pack the second half of his CDs. Which fucking sucked, what the hell was he supposed to listen to around here? The birds?

Blue eyes narrowed and he stood up straight as he heard a knock at the front door. Iruka's footsteps were hurried as he ran to the front door. A cheery male voice greeted his ears, saying something about living next door and wanting to help bring stuff in.

Oh God. These people were going to be so sugary and sickening.

"Who's the idiot that lives upstairs?" Another male voice cut in, sharp, deep and cool. It would have been nice to know someone who didn't sound like the world was made of rainbows, but being referred to as an 'idiot', made him bristle.

So, with as much anger as he could muster, which was a lot with how pissed he was about moving, he stormed down the stairs and into the foyer. "Who the hell are you calling an idiot, you bastard?"

The teenage boy, hardly three or four inches taller than him, narrowed coal black eyes at him. If Naruto hadn't been so pissed, the intensity of the stare would have sent him reeling. The rest of the boy wasn't all that bad-looking either. Raven black hair, pale skin and with an air of mystery around him.

Probably a pussy.

"I called you an idiot, because your idiotic _noise_ woke me up."

And a bastard. Can't forget that.

Seeing the 'idiot' for the first time up close was a bit of a shock. Those clear blue eyes could have easily put the sky to shame. They were even more intense with anger firing behind them. The hair could use some work though, he wondered if the idiot styled his hair that way or was it just natural.

"This is my son, Naruto." The man named Iruka smiled, motioning a hand to the boy, "I'm sorry if he woke you up...Sasuke was it?" Iruka sent the boy a stern look.

Sasuke nodded, but continued to glare at the moron.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sorry for waking you up bastard. I just figured that prissy bastards like you needed to get up early put on your make up."

Kakashi blinked. Well, this one was going to give Sasuke a run for his money. He watched as Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that all you could possibly come up with?"

Kakashi stepped forward, "Ah. So Iruka, what brings you to Guardian?" It was better to stop the fight before it started, he wasn't sure how good Naruto was at hand-to-hand, but Sasuke was rather...dangerous.

"Oh. We just...needed a change of scenery..."

"The judge told him to."

"Naruto_!_" The brown-haired man hissed, stealing a glance at Kakashi and his son. The handsome, silver haired man didn't seem fazed at all, but the boy was smirking.

"Get in trouble in the psychiatric ward did we?"

Iruka didn't even have time to open his mouth as Naruto pounced on the older teen, taking them both down hard on the floor. Sasuke's head hit the wood, but it didn't faze him in the slightest, he had already gotten a punch in.

Naruto was biting, tearing and trying to hit anything he could possible get ahold of and Sasuke was doing the same thing. However, with a bit more grace and pride than Naruto, who didn't seem to care_ where_ he hit, just that it landed and it hurt.

Before Sasuke could sock the blonde a new one, the smaller teen was fluidly lifted off of him and set beside Iruka. The other man grabbed hold of his blonde son the second he tried to lunge for the brunette, gaping openly at his neighbor's show of strength. Sasuke just snorted, used his hand to wipe the blood off his mouth and walked out the door.

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry about that. Sasuke's got a bit of a mouth on him, I see yours does to." As Naruto was calling Sasuke ever curse word under the sun, "The town it a 5 min drive down the hill and a good 10 min walk. The docks behind our house if free to roam." With that said, Kakashi waved good bye and followed his son outside, complaining that he hadn't gotten to help move.

* * *

"Oh my..."

Sakura's pretty face was in shock as Sasuke walked into the bait shop, Kakashi trailing behind him. He called for Tsunade and a big-breasted blonde woman stepped out from behind a row of fishing poles.

"What the hell did you do this time Sasuke?"

"Got in a fight with the new kid." Kakashi snorted.

"They're here?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head, "Itachi said they would be here later...huh. Must have gotten in late last night."

"Where is Itachi?" Kakashi asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as Sakura abandoned her station behind the counter and went to search for first aid.

"He ran into the city with Deidara to get a few papers signed. They should be back around lunch." She replied, "Sakura, get Sasuke all bandaged up while I have a word with Kakashi."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura replied, pushing Sasuke to sit in a chair behind the front desk. "Now hold still."

Kakashi followed Tsunade to her office and she took a seat at her desk. "Now, I know they're new, but we should probably brief them on the laws here."

"I'll be sure to give them to Iruka."

"Kakashi."

The firmness in her voice made him sigh, "I'm guessing something is wrong with this father and son?"

"The sons been in trouble with the cops, been in and out of jail. I don't know all of it, that's their business, but I want you to keep an eye on them."

"Alright. Alright." He turned and left the store, waving to Sasuke and Sakura as he left. It wasn't that _he_ didn't trust the new people, it as everyone else in Guardian. They didn't take well to convicts.

And damn it, he didn't have time for this. His book was coming out today.

TBC

Okay. So far, Neji/Saku is winning. (I keep hoping Gaa/Saku will...but oh well) I'm going to keep it open all next week, I'm going to be grounded, so don't expect an update for a week or two.

I got the computer taken away for wanting to go to a local festival. Fucked up yea?

So anyways, I have a nice plot handy; hopefully you'll all like it.

Blessed be,

Angel


	3. Chapter Three

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Three_

Now, Sakura was no manager, but she was pretty damn sure Kiba was _not_ supposed to be giving out free ice cream on a day with so much business. It was summer for goodness sake's! That meant money, money and more money for ice cream parlors. Even from her spot, seated on a bench in front of the bait shop, she could SEE everything.

So...just _what_ was this dark-haired, pale-eyed girl to him, that he would break the rules and give her free ice cream?

"Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke's slow drawl came from beside her. She lifted a pink eyebrow at him, taking in the way he still slouched. Apparently, even though he'd never admit it, the 'blonde disaster' had done a heck of a lot more than bruise his pretty face. Tsunade's quick exam told him he had cracked a rib.

"Who's that?"

"Neji's cousin."

"Who the hell is Neji?"

The dark-haired teen sighed, closing his eyes and shifting around, wincing as his side stung. " Hiashi Hyuuga is some rich CEO. He has offices all over the states. His daughter, Hinata, is here to visit Ino. Neji is her chaperone."

Sakura snickered, " She needs a chaperone...in Guardian?"

Sasuke chuckled, " Hyuuga thinks the world is out to rape his sweet, innocent little girl."

" Wow." Sakura leaned back on the bench, " I'm glad my dad's not an overprotective jerk."

" Likewise."

There was a long silence that included snickering as the Hinata girl blushed bright red when Kiba started flirting with her. Sasuke had always enjoyed sitting around doing nothing. It wasn't long before he felt Sakura clear her throat.

He let out a sigh, " What do you want?"

" Um..." She cleared her throat again, " I..Er...wanted..."

" No."

" Aww come on."

" No."

" But Sasuke..."

" No."

" Maybe he was nervous to meet..."

" No."

Jade eyes narrowed, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

He winced at the tone of her voice. To most it was the get-on-your-hands-and-knees-and-beg-her-not-to-hurt-you tone. To him it was the if-you-don't-listen-to-everything-I'm-wanting-to-say-I'll-castrate-you tone. He never could figure out which one sounded worse...

"I demand that you at least _try_ to make friends with him. He's new around here, he's just nervous."

"No."

She made a sound that was somewhere in between frustrated and angry, before gathering her backpack up and flouncing away. Sasuke looked at his watch. He gave her 5 minutes before she caved back in, ran back to him and threw her arms around him.

Once 5 min past, Sasuke sighed, stood up slowly and decided to just go home for the day. Didn't he have some laundry to do...?

* * *

"The nerve of that...that...JERK!" Sakura screeched, shoving herself through the glass doors of the local bookstore. The little bell chimed above her and mixed in with her screech.

"Good evening Sakura, got in another fight with Sasuke?" The voice behind the rows of books belonged to Deidara. The beautiful, insanely happy-go-lucky best friend of Itachi Uchiha. Yellow blonde hair was tied back in low ponytail at the base of his neck and gray eyes watched her in amusement. His attire today was blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

" That. That...devil boy!"

" Ah." Deidara sighed happily, putting his elbows up in the counter and resting his chin in his hands, " I remember when I first bumbled into a store cursing Itachi to hell and back."

Jade eyes rolled, " Deidara, darling, you _still_ do that."

Gray eyes blinked, then narrowed, " Well, he deserved it."

Sakura felt the anger flush out of her system. For some odd reason, Deidara had that effect on some people, which was one of the main reasons Itachi kept him around. " Ahhh. Is my book in?"

Deidara smiled, "Yup!" He reached under the counter, rummaged around for a while, then pulled out a black book with two hands holding an apple. "Bought it while we were in town yesterday."

"Oh I love you!"

"Excuse me...?"

Both turned their heads. Deidara coughed, " Ah, Almost forgot you were here, need some help?"

Sakura watched as azure eyes moved from her to Deidara, " My dad sent me here to get a book called...'House of Sand and Fog", but I'm not sure where to look..."

He was handsome, Sakura mused, a little shy, but she feared he was just as wild and rough beneath the surface. " You must be Naruto."

The blonde boy tilted his head to the side and nodded.

Deidara's gray eyes widened, "Wait..._the_ Naruto? The one Kakashi said got Sasuke in a fight?" he whistled, "Hot damn kiddo. Sasuke hasn't fought in years. "

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, " And I wish it had stayed that way."

Naruto sighed, " Sorry. " his eyes narrowed, " But the bastard deserved it." Ah, there it was. The attitude lurking under angelic looks. No wonder Sasuke had been so battered, as kind as the boy _looked_, his eyes were fierce, strong and determined.

But under all that, she saw the same thing in Naruto's eyes that she could still see in Sasuke's.

Loneliness.

" Here. I have a copy back here." Deidara interrupted, turning around and rummaging through another cabinet. He rang up the book, let Naruto hand him the money and watched as the blonde stalked out of the store. " Wow. Sasuke's got his hands full."

Sakura smiled weakly, " Yea...he sure does."

* * *

Whoa.

Who knew the chicks in Guardian would be _that_ cute? The blonde and the pink-haired girl had been pretty entertaining to watch, until the pink one mentioned that...that..

_Bastard!_

Even though she hadn't been showing it, those green eyes showed the protectiveness of a mother over her cub. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he caused permanent damage to the bastard.

Iruka had insisted that he be civil to the locals, even if he didn't like them. Now he had even more reason to hate them.

They all seemed to like Sasuke.

Who could ever like a bastard like that?

" Hey! HEY!...HEEEEY!"

" What?" Naruto snarled, spinning around and glaring daggers at the person whose voice kept getting louder and louder.

A brown-haired boy, who looked a feral as the white dog walking beside him, waved to him. " You must be the new guy!"

" Naruto." he said, his fingers gripping into the books cover. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone at this moment.

" Kiba." He pointed to the dog, " That's Akamaru. Hey, I heard you gave Sasuke a good fight." a wolfish grin spread out on the teens face, " It's about fucking time someone put that prick on the ground."

Hello. Naruto smirked, " You hate him too?"

" Loath his ass." Kiba snorted, " But I've gotta admit he's a pretty great guy once you get to know him, but if you get on his bad side, you end up like me."

Naruto eyed him from head to foot, " What..did you not used to look like this?"

" No. No." Kiba laughed, " He just doesn't talk much to those he's not fond of. I picked a fight with him the day he moved here." brown eyes glazed over with the memory. " Hurt like hell."

" So why are you smiling about it?"

" Cuz he's fun to fight with." Kiba snorted, " You won't find anyone in Guardian who's more of a worthy opponent...well...other than Lee of course."

Naruto let Kiba walk with him to his house, talking about the fights both had been through. All the while, Naruto kept watching the sun set over the large stone cliffs, keeping one thought so far in the back of his mind, even he couldn't hear it properly.

_Huh. Maybe this place isn't all that bad._

TBC

YAY! I am ungrounded, but with limited access. (As long as I keep up with my work) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Ah and Gaara/Sakura won. YAY! Sorry to disappoint those who wanted Neji/Sakura. There a minor pairing, but hey, every pairing is important to me. Sasu/Naru is the main though. And I have the PERFECT way for them to come to terms with one another. Annnnd yes. I will attempt at an Ita/Dei pairing. As much as I'm not fond of Deidara for kidnapping and hurting my Gaara...he's still wonderful and cute.

Till we meet again,

Blessed be,

Angel


	4. Chapter Four

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Four_

Itachi Uchiha did not have the patience for most people. Not his foster father, not stupid business partners and sometimes, not even his little brother. But...

" Itaaaaachi!"

He sighed heavily, brushing a strand of long black hair out of his face. His dark eyes, which in different lights looked red, looked up at the blonde-haired twit sitting on the edge of the desk. Gray eyes watched him closely, waiting in hope that he would be done soon.

This was the only person that he could be patient for. If any other human were sitting in Deidara's spot, whining like a puppy and eating his third bag of chips, he would have grabbed them by the throat and thrown them out of his office.

"Sometimes, I can't ever seem to figure out why you chose to be a freakin real estate agent." Deidara sighed, stuffing his hand back into the yellow bag of potato chips. "It takes up all of your time."

"And sometimes, I wonder why I don't just murder you." Itachi retorted, eyes narrowing at his best friend.

"Awww. You love me too much to kill me." The blonde laughed, eating the last handful of chips and tossing the bag into the black wastebasket beside Itachi's desk.

"I do not love you." Itachi snorted, "I tolerate you." He then returned to his writing, missing the hurt flashing in gray eyes. The silence stretched on, empty, uncomfortable, and thick with tension. Itachi lifted his head slightly, hoping the he had finally left his office, only to see the blonde turned with his back to him. "Deidara?"

There was no reply, just a slight shift in the thin shoulders and a muffled sniffle.

_Oh God._

"Deidara, are you _crying?" _Oh, man...anything but that. His tears were the last thing that Itachi wanted to see. He hated seeing the blonde cry.

When there still was no response, Itachi stood up and moved around the desk. Deidara tried to stand up, wanting to hide his face, but Itachi got there first. He grabbed a firm hold of the boys chin and lifted it up.

All the anger and irritation melted away as watery gray eyes tried helplessly not to meet his dark ones. He gentled his grip with a sigh. "Deidara." The eyes kept shifting. He firmed up his voice again, until the eyes met his.

"Deidara, you know I care about you." Once again, like every rare time Deidara cried, his barriers fell down, if only for a moment. Itachi pressed his forehead against the blonde's and gave him a small, reassuring smile. "There's no one but you."

Deidara was quiet for a moment, closing his eyes and soaking in the moment. He didn't need to see Itachi's smile, he was the only one who ever got to see it and knew exactly what it looked like. Breathtaking and warm.

"ITACHI!"

The Uchiha jerked slightly, and then groaned, knowing to whom that voice belonged. "I'll be out in a minute Tsunade!"

"Itachi Uchiha, If Deidara is in there again, I swear I'm going to ban him from this entire firm." Her fist started beating on the door, "You've yet to call Hyuuga back about his daughter's summer house on the cliffs!"

_Shit_. He had forgotten all about that.

"I think I should leave now." Deidara chuckled, moving away from Itachi and hopping off the desk. "I like visiting you, so I don't want to be banned." He kissed Itachi's cheek before opening the door and smiling at Tsunade.

"I knew you were in there!" The blonde woman huffed, placing her hands on wide hips.

"Aren't I always in here?" He laughed, skirting past her and heading for the front glass doors. "I'll be at Sasuke's for dinner tonight Itachi! See you there!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes as the glass doors slowly shut, then turned to fuss at Itachi. A blonde eyebrow rose slowly as Itachi's right hand covered his cheek, eyes glued on the front door. She sighed. "Get to work."

The elder Uchiha jerked again, nodded, then returned to his desk.

* * *

Naruto was 100 sure that the aroma filling Kakashi's two story home was coming from heaven. Pot roast, fresh rice and was that Hawaiian bread? Iruka smiled softly at the smell, hanging his jacket on the hook by the door and ushering Naruto into the kitchen.

In which he immediately regretted thinking the house smelled like heaven.

Because it was being cooked by the devil and the devil's twin. Wait...TWIN?

"There are two of you?" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at a taller version of Sasuke who looked, if not more so, menacing then the younger.

Sasuke snorted before turning back to face the pot seated on the stove. "I had no idea we invited the dead last to our family night."

"Now that's not nice." Kakashi sighed, patting Naruto on the back. "Naruto, this is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He works at the real estate office on the west side of town. He doesn't live here though."

"Ugh." Naruto wrinkled his nose, "Is he a bastard to?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed before he leaned over to Sasuke and whispered, "I see why you hate him so much."

Kakashi made a 'humm' sound, tapping his finger against the counter, "I dunno Itachi, and he kinda reminds me of Deidara at that age."

The elder Uchiha snorted, gathering up plates from the cabinet and walking to the table, "Hn. Deidara was a kiss-ass when I first met him."

Naruto scowled as Iruka and Kakashi left them to head for the living room. He was stuck watching the devil duo measure out seasonings, stir pots, and exchange large words that made his head spin. However, he did notice that Sasuke's eyes were warmer than Itachi's. His hands were not as graceful as his brothers were, but it seemed as though each balanced out the other. One had things the other did not.

The perfect brothe...

"Wow. It smells like someone invited the Food network into your house, Kakashi." The melodic voice, which was coming from the front foyer, made Naruto's head turn. Gray eyes met his from the doorway into the kitchen. " Heeey. Your..." His nose scrunched up. "You're..."

"Naruto." Itachi said, walking around the table and flicking the blonde on the ear. "Your memory skills astound me."

"You're the girl from the bookstore." Naruto smiled, and then scowled when he heard Sasuke fumble with a pot and try, and I mean TRIED, to hold back the snicker.

"This is Deidara." Itachi stated, sliding his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "He's a friend of mine."

"Oh that's..." Blue eyes widened, "Wait a...you're a _guy_?"

Deidara scowled, "I have every right to punch him, right?"

"Be my guest." Sasuke offered with a wave of his hand, and then turning back to the pot, "But be careful. His punches suck. If he hits you, make sure you catch him before he falls."

Naruto growled, "Don't get pissy just because I landed one on you!"

"Psh. Please moron. You didn't even leave a mark on me." Sasuke snorted, grabbing two potholders and lifting the large pot off the stove and onto the center of the table.

"Oh, so the broken ribs Tsunade observed were a trick of the light?" Kakashi said, walking back in with Iruka and wearing an extremely smug grin.

"You were injured?" Iruka gasped.

"No big deal." Sasuke shrugged, "I hardly feel it."

Naruto snickered and crossed his arms over his chest, looking very proud of himself. "Awesome. Can't wait to tell Kiba."

"You will tell _no one_." Sasuke snarled.

"Oh?" Blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "And how do you think you're gonna stop me?" he took a step towards the hall way.

Sasuke's face broke into a sadistic smirk and faintly heard Deidara laughing and Itachi groaning. He reached into a drawer...

"Oh. What, are you gonna kill me with a spatula? Niiice bastard."

And pulled out a butcher knife.

Only one word echoed through Naruto's head as he took off out the front door and into the chilly night.

_SHIT!_

TBC

lol poor Naruto-kun.

Wow. Sorry for the lack of update. I have been grounded from the computer because my mom lost her socks. (yea...i don't get it either)

This is just a filler chapter, (cuz personally, I think this chapter was boring. Since it took me so long to write it out.) to show how close Deidara and Itachi are. Right now, they are just best friends. I have their relationship all planned out. Now I just have to get Sasuke and Naruto's JUST right. I even changed many things around!

You're all (hopefully) gonna LOVE IT! XD

Blessed be,

Angel


	5. Chapter Five

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Five_

His senses were starting to numb. He could no longer tell if the wind was blowing or if the fan was airing him off. The food had no taste. He knew not hot nor cold, soft or hard.

It all felt the same.

Numb.

For days on end, he sat. Curled up in the room's left hand corner, engrossed in darkness, arms wrapped securely around his legs. No one dared to touch him. Wasn't that how he'd wound up here in the first place? Someone touching him?

No.

No touching. _Beating._

A tentative knock made his body tense. The large metal door opened slowly and a blonde woman in a nurses outfit peeked in. "Are you hungry."

"No."

He didn't need to see her disappointed face. "Well. You have a visitor."

"Send them away."

"She says it's important." She insisted, "She swears she won't touch you, just a moment of your time." A few breaths later, the curled up boy just shrugged. The nurse smiled turned back outside and whispered a few hurried words. Then the door opened again.

"Well. Well. Well."

His body tensed once again, but not in fear. In remembrance. He could almost see the flashing pictures, but to reach out and grab them...would make them real.

"I didn't think you had a noble bone in your body." The woman chuckled, "But...it's been 12 years since I've seen you. People change."

"I'm not a person." God, why did his voice have to sound so _weak?_

"You're just as human as the rest of us." Nails clicked against the metal door. "Now, I'm busting you out of here. It's high time we put your skills to use."

"My skills no longer exist."

"They're never gone." Her throat cleared slightly, fingers wrapping around the door handle. "It's your choice. Freedom or life in a cage."

He didn't move. Minutes ticked by, hours...days. Then slowly, as if it were an effort, his head lifted and empty teal eyes looked up at her. "So...it's happening again?"

* * *

Sakura watched in horror as Deidara stood on the other side of the bookstores counter and told her, in detail, of the previous week's events. Rather...last Friday nights events.

"He...chased him down the street...with a BUTCHER KNIFE?" She screeched, dropping the stack of books to the floor. Deidara winced, then nodded and watched as Sakura started pacing back and forth in front of his counter, kicking the books away as she did so.

"No one was hurt Sakura." He laughed weakly, "Kakashi caught Sasuke before they reached town. Itachi had to hide all the knives in the house...but at least the fighting stopped."

"It's only stopped because they're both in separate houses you idiot!" The pinkette snarled, shaking her fist at him, "Those two bumble-brained idiots are going to drive me bonkers!"

"I think you've far surpassed that stage." The blonde muttered to himself, sighing inwardly and wishing he could close the shop early. He just wanted to go home and relax, take a walk along the cliffs, enjoy the view.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, rushing over to the startled teen walking through the door. Blue eyes watched in confusion as she patted him down from head to foot. Don't get him wrong, the last week he'd had plenty of time to get used to her surprise 'inspections' but this seemed...

"What are you doing?" He gasped as she grabbed his crotch and scowled.

"Did he cut anything down here off?" She asked, not caring that he looked like a ripe tomato or that people outside the shop were gawking.

"No!" He jerked away from her, "It's been a week! I haven't seen the bastard since, and if he had, I wouldn't be here!"

"He's got a point." Deidara stated lazily, eyes half-closed and glazed over. "Sakura, do you mind if we check your books out so I can go home?"

Sakura blinked, and then glanced at the clock above the door. "You don't close for another three hours." Her eyes widened, "Are you sick?"

"No. Just sleepy." he mumbled, tilting over slightly, but jerking awake quick enough to stop his fall. "Whoa."

"You don't look so good..." Naruto said, walking around the counter. "How about I man the bookstore and you get home?"

"I'll take him." Sakura chimed, pulling out her keys and jingling them. "I need to stop and see how Sasuke's doing anyways."

"Where is Deidara's house?" Naruto asked, peering at the computer as if hoping it would magically tell him how to operate it.

"On the top of the north cliff or somewhere around the top. Itachi stays up there sometimes, but we don't." She grabbed Deidara by the arm and tugged. "Come on darling. Let's get you tucked into bed."

" Sleepy." Deidara mumbled, stumbling over his feet as they walked to the front door.

" Geez. What on earth do you do all night?"

Naruto let out a sigh as the door shut and Sakura shoved the half-asleep blonde into her blue truck. He walked out after they left, locked the store and started for home. As stupid as an idea living here had been, he had to admit, the locals were rather funny.

Like for instance, how Kiba had this huge crush on the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata. The only one who didn't notice was...well...Hinata. Or how every day at Noon, the bookstore would close JUST when people decided to come get books. Reason for that was, Deidara and Itachi have lunch at noon, and Deidara could care less about his job.

Moreover, how Sakura was so much like Granny Tsunade-she keeps telling him not the call her that-that it was almost scary. They were odd, a bit loony, and it seemed as though few of them had ever left the town. Homey and comfortable.

It made him itch to be back in the big city.

How could they _stand_ be holed up in some tiny place where there was nothing interesting to do? Sure, the park was oodles of fun...for toddlers. Where was the excitement? He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the sparkling water as the sun started setting behind the cliffs.

He stopped suddenly standing in front of his house and still peering out at the water. There was something rippling the surface. A slick black shape would rise up, then down, up then down.

Curiosity getting the best of him, and remembering Kakashi saying they could use the docks behind his house; Naruto trudged down the stone stairs and hurried to the end of the wooden dock. He knelt down onto the wet wood, not caring that his jeans were getting soaked and squinted out at the water.

What on...

"Gyaaa!" He jerked back and tumbled to the ground as the black shape pushed up from the water, right in front of him. A slightly high-pitched sound made him sit up slowly, grab the edge of the wood, and peer down.

Dark eyes stared at him as the large head nodded up and down. Naruto gasped in amazement. He'd only seen pictures of these things, previews of them on TV commercials. It was rare to get close enough to touch a wild one.

"It's an orca."

Naruto gasped, turning around at the sound of the cool baritone voice and almost tipping into the water. The whale made another sound, as if pleased by the new presence. "I know what it is." Blue eyes narrowed, " What the fuck are you doing out? Shouldn't you be under house arrest?"

Coal eyes studied him coldly, "I believe you were the one at fault."

"I didn't chase you with a knife for half an hour!"

"Hn."

"I don't speak 'hn'." Naruto growled.

"Then learn." The dark-haired teen turned on his heel and walked away, heading up to the steps to his house, hands buried deep in his pockets and shoulders bunched. There was no doubt a murderous scowl on his face.

It was long after he was gone that Naruto realized Sasuke had tried to apologize.

* * *

"You're hopeless." Itachi sighed, flicking his pen back and forth, as his other hand held his cell phone to his ear.

"_I didn't mean to stay up that late._" Deidara's voice whined from the phone.

"But you did. Just because the Discovery Channel is having a special about 'how to use clay' doesn't mean you stay up to watch it." The Uchiha said, eyes narrowing at the picture of said blonde on his desk.

"It_ was not telling me how to use clay! It was telling me all the __**different**__ ways to use it."_

"That's the same thing!"

"_Is not."_

"Don't start with me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, meaning Deidara was pouting again or glued to the TV. Most silences on the phone meant awkward pauses or tense words. This was normal.

"I'm_ sleepy._"

"Then go to sleep stupid." Itachi snorted, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair. God, he wished he could get out of the office and force the blonde into slumber. He could think of countless ways to make him tired...whoa. No. That train needed to stop right there.

"Itaaaaaccchhhhiiii_._"

"Yea?"

"I'm_ going to bed."_

"Alright. Good night."

"_Mmm. Night."_

The phone clicked and Itachi set the phone down. He picked up a new file and flipped through it. As usual, more people trying to out buy Hinata's new summer home on the south cliff. Hiashi just gave a larger sum if one was larger than his own was. They all needed to...

Black eyes narrowed at one slip of paper. He pulled it from the stack and read it thoroughly before setting it down and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He reached for his cell phone, dialed a number, and waited.

When the voice on the other end said 'yo' he growled, "Kakashi, did you know that someone wants to buy Deidara's house?"

"What_?"_

"Yea. It's on this paper. Some woman named...Karin Jones." He tapped his pen on the desk, "I want you to get ahold of Asuma and have him tell Shikamaru to get a background check."

"Right_. You want Sasuke to take the truck and go tell him?_"

"No. I'll go see him in the morning. He needs sleep." Itachi set the paper aside, intent on murdering whoever wanted to steal his best friend's home.

"_Been watching the __Discovery Channel__ again, eh?"_ Kakashi chuckled.

"When does he not?"

"_Too true. Too true."_

Itachi hung up the phone and glared down at the paper. Now, he would wait for Shikamaru to call with information, and then he'd get a few hours' sleep and then head up to Deidara's.

TBC

Wheeeew. Lots of typing. Hopefully, this was better than the last one. The black creatures are the orcas...but wait...there's more to them than you realize!

-insert evil laughter-

Next chapter:

GAARA ARRIVES!

Hope you enjoyed.

Blessed be,

Angel


	6. Chapter Six

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Six_

"So...have you ever gone cliff diving?" Sakura asked, leaning forward a sly smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. Naruto looked up from the pizza he had been eating and gave her a weary stare.

"No..."

Her gasp was overdramatized as she put a hand to her chest and gave him the most horrified look she could muster. "You cannot be serious."

He shrugged and went back to eating his pizza. "Never gave it a thought."

"Wow. Something crazy and awesome that Sasuke has done...and _you_ haven't..." Her smirk grew when his eyebrow twitched. Hit a nerve had she. For the past two weeks, she had been torturing and tormenting the poor blonde. Things Sasuke had done that he hadn't.

Oh, don't worry. Sasuke was getting the same treatment.

Of course, Naruto just said he was going to beat him at it and do a ten times better job. Sasuke now has ten holes in his wall. Which, poor Kakashi, had stood in front of and cried over for hours before Iruka offered to take in into town to buy supplies to fix it.

"We'll need to take you soon." Sakura mused, taking a long sip of her cherry coke and glancing out the window.

Naruto shook his head, "No way. Iruka wouldn't let me do it."

Green eyes rolled, "Oh come _on_ Naruto. Don't tell me you're going to let Sasuke have this victory."

The blonde laughed, " I don't think Kakashi can take anymore holes in is walls Sakura."

The pinkette pouted, crossing her arms on the table in an act of defeat. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid, assholish temper. Why couldn't he be more like his brother?

An image of Deidara and Sasuke came into her head and she sighed. Yea...that would be creepy. Oh well, she'd let this one go. For now. "How about whale watching?"

She was surprised to see those blue eyes light up, "I've already done that." He let out a long sigh and looked out the cafes large window facing the bay. "They were wonderful."

"Sasuke hates them." Sakura muttered, cupping her chin in her palm. "In fact, I don't know of anything that Sasuke _does_ like."

Naruto scoffed and returned to eating his pizza as Sakura's attention was caught by some girl named Ino. His eyes scanned the pretty white-blonde haired waitress briefly before moving to look back out the window. It had been a week since Kiba had taken off with his dad on a boating trip. This involved taking their huge boat with a whole bottom level as a house, and sailing the open sea for a long while.

It was rather boring with no one to hang out with. Not that Sakura wasn't awesome and Deidara entertaining, but let's get real. Sakura needs to hang out with girls sometimes and Deidara...well...I think that's self-explanatory.

He couldn't even begin to think how Itachi would spend a day with friends. Sasuke might be fun, if he wasn't a complete and total bastard with a stick shoved so far up his ass that he limped when he walked. (Not that Sasuke limped...)

The stuck-up prick had an elegant walk. The blonde sniffed haughtily in his head. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid graceful bastard.

A dinging sound stopped Ino and Sakura's conversation as Lee's voice called out over the sound of the lunch rush. "Welcome Sasuke! You're late today!"

"I was visiting Tsunade." Sasuke replied, taking the white bag Lee handed him. He peeked inside before nodding and giving the money over. "Thanks lee."

"Not a problem Sasuke."

The dark-haired teen started for the door, stopped shortly when Sakura and Ino ran over to hug him. Gave a small sneer at something Sakura said, and then patted her shoulder when her face fell into a pretty pout. Naruto felt a twinge in his stomach.

They looked so good together.

He'd even heard a few of the elderly ladies that walked in the park-which he visited every day to watch the sky-say that they were destined to marry one day. Blue eyes narrowed as black met them over the girl's heads.

'_Bastard_.' He mouthed.

_'Moron_.' was the reply before Sasuke bid farewell to the girls and headed out the door. Naruto wondered idly what was in the white bag.

* * *

Sasuke glowered at his window as the sun slowly started to sink down. Well, he couldn't see the sun, but judging by the fact that Naruto's light was out and the rays were getting prettier, he'd say it was around 7ish.

Which meant four freaking hours before his prey would come.

Moreover, when he said prey, he means it.

For the past week, every night at midnight exactly something would thump against his window. There were no trees there. None.

Zippo.

Kakashi just shrugged it off as a bird or a bat that got lost and was hoping that the stotic raven would welcome it with an open window. Sasuke snorted. Not likely.

So tonight, which is a Thursday night, he decided to up the stakes. The white bag he had retrieved from Lee was just random pieces of meat, wheat, seeds, and veggies. Hopefully, the stupid pest would be hungry enough to step into an unknown domain for food.

Which is why he set the trap under the window across the room. It was the only window in here, for it faced Naruto's own bedroom window. Such an unfortunate place for Sasuke to end up. In addition, begging Kakashi to switch rooms JUST so he didn't have to listen to the blonde idiot wake up in the morning.

Of course, his stupid foster father had said no. The holes in the wall were still a sore subject and the gray-haired 30 year old just couldn't stand to face it. Even asleep.

Anyway, returning to the problem at hand...

Sasuke fiddled with the small cage hanging from his ceiling fan, then made sure the three plates that held all the wonderful food was straight and in order. He nodded to himself as he flipped of the switch, donned his pjs, and climbed into bed.

It was near two in the morning before he heard the thump. Then a light clawing, a hiss, and then a much louder thump. Dark eyes scanned the wall his bed was against, ears straining to hear any more sounds. Whatever it was, it was in his bedroom.

Chills raced up his spine as the sound of a plate scrapping wood met his ears. Then the snap of a rope, a startled yelp, and a crash.

He turned over, reached for the flashlight on his nightstand, and walked towards the window. A small whimper was heard as he clicked the light on and moved the beam to the cage. Black eyes narrowed.

It was a stupid FOX!

Golden eyes blinked up in fright as the youngest Uchiha fell to the ground with a thump and draped an arm over a bent knee. "So you're the culprit."

Red-furred ears went back against its skull as if in shame. It then curled its tail around its legs and bowed its head.

Hesitantly, Sasuke stuck a finger in the cage and made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Don't bite me, come here."

The creatures head lifted at the clicking noise, then stared at the finger before moving forward and dipping its head underneath it. Sasuke moved the finger, scratching behind the animal's ears.

His prize?

A loud, soothing purring noise emitted from the fox's chest. Sasuke chuckled, "For a wild animal, you sure are spoiled."

Later, Sasuke lifted the cage and was not surprised to see the small creature dart for the window. What really surprised him was that the fox yipped happily before curling up into a ball on the windowsill and fell asleep.

By morning, it was gone.

TBC

Filler chapteeeeeer. Because I'm rambling ideas together for Gaara's big entrance. It's gonna be HUGE. -does the dance-

Hope you enjoyed,

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. (the next one WILL be longer)

Blessed be,

Angel


	7. Chapter Seven

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Seven_

A job.

That's what Iruka wanted him to do today. Walk around town all day long and see if anyone had job openings for him. He didn't have qualifications for a job in this stupid rundown town. Sakura said it was just about who you knew.

She even offered to see if Shizune would lend him a job at the cafe where she now worked. He turned that down fast. Moreover, didn't she work at a bait shop?

No WAY was he sitting in some frilly cafe to serve coffee and tea to boaters and local morons.

So here he was, strolling along the docks and peering into the various small fishing shops. They seemed busy enough, mostly local fishers standing around drinking beer and conversing with the owners of each store.

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked up and sighed. Deidara was standing in front of Shizune's cafe, waving happily. Itachi, who just rolled his eyes, held the glass door open for his best friend. Music was seeping through the opening and the older blonde beamed.

"Oh my! Sasuke's playing today!" The blonde then shoved Itachi through the door, completely forgetting about Naruto and followed too, bouncing with as much energy as he could get from a few hours' sleep.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, walked towards the glass door, and pulled it open. Music punched him in the gut as the shop was filled with people, both standing and sitting. Some leaning against the walls, sodas, or ice cream perched in their hands.

He spotted Sakura, dressed up in blue jeans, a red shirt, and a white frilly apron. She had a tray of miller lights perched on her shoulder and a smile for the group of men, whose attention was focused on the small stage in the corner by the eat-at counter.

Naruto's first thoughts were, 'Kiba was back'.

Said messy-haired boy sat on the edge of the stage his hands tapping on old wooden drums and bouncing his head side to side. Then some lazy-looking brunette in a fisherman's vest was perched behind a keyboard, using one hand to play along.

The there was a black-haired bastard sitting in an old wooden chair, light brown guitar seated in his lap and pale, graceful fingers strumming the notes to Billy Jewels 'Help Pour out The Rain' .

A few of the other waitresses were walking around, trays in hand and giggling as some of the younger boys stood up and twirled them around. Shizune was standing behind the counter, swaying back and forth with the music, a soft smile on her face.

"This happens every Sunday." Deidara's voice whispered from his left. "Oh...and you might want to close your mouth before Sasuke sees."

Naruto shut his mouth; he hadn't even realized it was open.

No one should have a voice like that, Naruto thought with a small sigh. It wasn't deep, or country, but it was soothing and sensual and had everything to do with everyone in the room. He glanced over at Deidara, who had his arm linked with an amused Itachi.

A rare sight, but only a sight seen with the gray-eyed man around.

As the song finished, people shouted out their thanks to Sasuke, who just gave them a nod and started packing up his stuff.

Sakura rushed over, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and squeezing. "So?" She drew away slightly, "What did you think?"

"He can sing."

There wasn't much else he could say that wouldn't make him feel inferior to the dark-haired teen. Who was now walking in their direction. Shit.

"Wonderful." Deidara breathed, pulling the younger Uchiha into a hug. "You never fail at give me goose bumps."

"You get goose bumps watching kittens getting taken care of on Animal Planet." Sasuke snorted, pulling out the hug with a smirk.

Deidara pouted, but didn't argue against the truth. Curse Sasuke for watching him watch TV!

"You're not half bad Bastard." Naruto snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets and tilting his head at his well…his 'rival'.

Dark eyes studied him cautiously before nodding, "Thanks."

"Oh, and what was all that racket about last night?" Naruto asked, "I heard something crash in your room." an un-holy smirk crossed a whiskered face. "Fall out of bed did you?"

Sasuke growled, "No. Some stupid fox has been sneaking into my room at night."

"A fox?" Sakura muttered, "Don't see many of them around here." She smiled, "Was he cute?"

"It didn't do much, just slept on my windowsill." He sneered, "Just like you to ask if the bloody thing was cute."

"She's a girl." Deidara smiled, "was it rabid?"

"Do you honestly think I'd let a _rabid_ fox would sleep on my window?" Sasuke asked, giving his brother's friend an odd stare. "Have you been getting sleep?"

Gray eyes blinked, and then a sheepish grin blossomed. "Ahh...well..."

"Some woman's trying to buy out his house." Itachi interjected, knowing his friend didn't want to be questioned about his lack of sleep. Whatever was causing it.

"Like...trying to evict him?" Sakura gasped, "Can someone do that?"

"If they're rich enough." Itachi sighed. "Kakashi's scouting her out right now. It's lucky I found the file before she decided to walk up her declaring the property was hers."

Naruto crossed his arms, " Yea, but why Deidara's house?"

"Why are you discussing business here?" Shizune snapped, walking over and shaking a wet rag at them. "I have customers to serve, things to do. Sakura, get back to work."

Green eyes rolled, before she gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek then headed off for a table. The boys left the cafe, Deidara and Itachi heading to the office and Sasuke and Naruto heading home.

The blonde glanced over at the expressionless Uchiha, then sighed. "Hey. About the other day."

"What day?"

"The day on the dock, when I got snippy."

"Ah." Sasuke shifted the guitar to his right shoulder, "The day you accused me of being under house arrest."

"You were trying to be nice."

"Trying, be the key word there."

Why was the bastard so hard to talk to? Azure eyes narrowed, he talked _around_ the problem, just to confuse him!

"I wanted to apologize."

The road started to tilt up now, meaning it was going to be a hard walk to the house on a day this hot. He wasn't expecting an answer from Sasuke till they reached the top. It wasn't exactly easy to walk up a hill in 90 something degree weather.

He could hardly wait till fall next month.

"Does it snow here?"

"You talk a lot." Sasuke snorted, looking over at his blonde neighbor. "Did you know that, or does your brain need to recharge constantly so you know that you're talking annoys people?"

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted. He stopped walking and scowled at the older teen. "I'm trying to be nice."

"So was I." Sasuke stopped and turned back, "I tried last week. Did it work? No." He started walking again, this time; they were on flat ground and could see their houses mere feet away.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked onwards past Naruto's house and next door to his own. Once he stepped on the porch, the blonde smiled and leaned over his railing. "Hey asshole!"

He could see the elder boy twitch as he unlocked his door.

"You give up too easily!"

With that said, Naruto strolled into his house, leaving a curious Sasuke to enter his own house.

* * *

Monday, Monday, Monday. Sakura mused, a small smile on her face as she brushed her hair out. If it weren't the busiest day of the week, she would call it the best day.

For she has Monday's off.

Take THAT Ino.

She peered at her reflection in the mirror and beamed slightly. No use in taking a shower, for today, she was going to lay out on the docks and tan.

'Or attempt to tan', As Sasuke put it. Yea...he also did the air quotes.

"Sakura! Your father and I are heading to Arkansas. "Her mother's voice called from downstairs. Sakura unlocked the bathroom door and hurried downstairs. Her mother smiled at her, pushing brown hair out of her face. "You'll be alright alone?"

Sakura laughed softly, "I'll be fine mom." She gave the woman a hug, then her father, who walked from the living room carrying two suitcases.

"If anything happens, go straight to Sasuke or Naruto's." Her father stated firmly, "I'd tell you to go to Ino's, but she lives on the other side of town."

"I'll be _fine_." Sakura insisted with a smile, "We've done this dozens of times. Go enjoy your holiday and I'll enjoy the last few days of summer."

"Alright dear..." Her mother gave her one last kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

As soon as she heard the car start up and drive off towards the outskirts of town, Sakura let out a heavy sigh and collapsed on the couch. It was always like this when her parents went out of town. They rarely got a vacation from work and were constantly out of the house, but they always made time for her.

She smiled again. Her wonderful parents.

The smiles faded when she heard a car door slam, then an engine kick back on and drive away. She blinked, standing up and walking over to the large living room window. An eyebrow rose as she watched Tsunade's blue Cadillac disappear down the hill.

She had obviously stopped...but no one was at Sasuke's place today. Sasuke was working, Deidara was working, Itachi was working, and Naruto was looking for work. Kakashi worked with Itachi and Iruka was managing the local daycare center.

So who-

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a dark figure pass by the kitchen curtains in Naruto's house. She spun on her heels, grabbed the bat by the TV, and fled from the house, heading for Naruto's house.

The back door was unlocked, because Iruka insisted on it, just in case they needed quick shelter. She wondered if Tsunade thought she had seen someone in here.

Well, there was someone.

She lifted her bat higher, then burst into the kitchen, raising it high over her head.

"Brave girl."

Her breath hitched at the voice. It was _behind_ her, right next to her ear and something..._oh god...that was a knife wasn't i?, _was pressed into her lower back.

"Very, very brave girl." His chuckle did not mean anything good. "Did you think a _wooden bat_ would stop me?"

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, gathering up all her remaining courage and shoving it through her lips. "This isn't your home."

"It is now."

Her body tensed, "Iruka and Naruto don't need a killer in their house." She whipped around, bat poised back and not caring that the knife he held would do worse damage. A squeak was all that left her when she went to swing the bat.

A firm hand grabbed her wrist and cool metal pressed up against her throat. She hadn't realized that her eyes were closed, and opened them slowly.

Only to regret it.

She was staring into an abyss of darkness, disguised in translucent teal. Blood-red hair framed his pale face and those harsh, cold, empty eyes. And was that a Japanese kanji on his temple?

Her breath came out in a rush. "Who _are_ you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

To be continued...

Go on.

Kill me now. lol Now come ON, I'll hurt anyone who can't figure out who that is. I TOLD you he would have a rather large entrance. (Of course...the door he entered through was rather small...)

Anyways, you're welcome for updating. I enjoy doing it every time..

Hope you enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	8. Chapter Eight

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Eight_

Okay so this wasn't how she had expected to spend her day. In her mind, she was tanning, swimming, and visiting Ino at the flower shop to gloat about having Monday off. Which she did EVERY Monday.

This...however, was not a part of the plans.

You know, with a pocketknife against the throat and two endless teal eyes narrowed at you in anger. He'd be cute if it weren't for the fact that he didn't have any eyebrows (weird) and that the tattoo on his temple was for 'love' (go figure) for he didn't seem to have a loving bone in his body.

"Who are _you_?" He asked, his voice was deeper and raspy, but still sent chills down her spine. Whether they were good or bad, well, she wasn't getting into that right now.

"I asked you first." She glared.

"Bravery won't get you far, girl."

"You haven't killed me yet." Sakura pointed out, lifting an eyebrow. "What...does my bravery turn you on or something? I thought sadists like you fed off of fear."

Was it possible for his eyes to get even crueler? Cuz he was doing a damn good job of it.

She twitched her wrist. No good, he had one hell of a grip on it. Her neck? No. He could slice that open in a...

Heeey. Her legs were free.

And she was a girl and he _is_ a guy...

Five seconds later, he was on the floor groaning and she was sprinting out of the house and down the hill towards town.

* * *

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smirk as Naruto walked up to his counter and glared at him. How degrading it must be to have to get a job with your rival.

"Need something, Dead last?"

The blonde pointed to the piece of paper taped to the door of the bait shop. When Sakura had suggested to work here, she forgot the mention the bastard worked here as well. They talked, but they weren't exactly on 'friend' terms.

"Ah. A job." Sasuke let out a sigh. "Sure. Why not?"

"Don't you need to ask the manager?" Naruto asked, lifting an eyebrow.

The Uchiha chuckled slightly before turning around and opening a small safe. He dug around for a moment before pulling out what looked to be a nametag.

With Naruto's name on it.

Sasuke put his hand out, tag seated in the palm. "I _am_ the manager." He moved his hand from side to side, smirking at the shocked blonde. "I kind of figured you'd need a job soon. Iruka isn't going to let you sit on your ass."

"Y-you're..."

"Yes. Now take the tag and grab a few boxes of bait from the store room, then put it on the shelves."

Naruto snatched the tag from the elder teens hand and stalked into the back room. He grumbled and looked around the large room. One-half was stock boxes and the other seemed to resemble a small kitchen and lounge area. There were three coffee cups and a box of half-eaten doughnuts sitting on an old oak table.

Who else worked here?

A door beside the kitchen opened and in walked Hinata. She stopped in her tracks, peered at him and a slow smile formed on her face. "Naruto?"

"Uh..." He nodded, "Yea. Hinata, right?"

She nodded, moved into the kitchen, and gathered up the empty cups. "Sasuke said you'd been working here soon."

"Is there anything here that Sasuke doesn't know about?" The blonde groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

Hinata laughed softly, filling up the coffee maker again. "He's been living here for years and even though he doesn't talk much, he's really in tune with everything."

"Well I think he's still a bastard."

"SASUKE!"

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud female shout. Naruto blinked and left the storeroom, peering into the bait shop. Sasuke was still standing behind the cash register, eyes trained on the door, waiting for whatever idiot was screaming his name.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura...I think." Sasuke muttered.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Said pink-haired girl burst into the shop, still in her light blue pj's. Hair wild and eyes narrowed. She was pointing wildly at the hill, taking in large gasps of air and mumbling under her breath.

"Sakura." Naruto grabbed her shoulders, "breath."

"Breath." Sasuke growled.

She inhaled sharply, then let it out fast, "T-there's…a strange guy…in your house!"

Naruto blinked, "My house," That was odd...wasn't Iruka supposed to be at work and last time he checked, Sakura didn't call him 'strange.'

"Yes! Some red-haired guy, he had a knife! I had a bat, but he got me, so I kneed him the crotch and ran to get you!" She finished in all in one breath, then collapsed against the blonde.

Said blonde looked from the girl in his arms, to the boy behind the counter, to the hill. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, glancing back when Hinata walked in with a bottle of water to give to the exhausted girl.

"Gaara's here." Naruto smiled, "And Sakura took him out!"

* * *

Iruka was trying not to laugh.

Seriously, he was.

He handed the glaring redhead an ice pack and took a seat on the chair by the TV. Kakashi was standing in the doorway, ushering Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto inside. Itachi and Deidara had come in with Iruka not 10 minutes after the attack.

Sakura scowled at the boy. "So his names Gaara?" She dropped onto the couch. "Does he always greet girls with a knife to her throat?"

"No." Naruto grinned sheepishly, "You must have startled him."

"_I_ startled _him_?" Sakura snarled.

"Oh shut up." Gaara growled, covering his crotch with an ice pack. "It's bad enough I can't fucking walk."

"Your fault for not holding down my legs." She shrugged, turning her head away to glare at Naruto. It was his friend after all.

"Don't flatter yourself," Gaara sneered, "You're not that attractive."

Sakura bristled.

Itachi snorted, elbowing Deidara in the ribs. "And I thought handling Sasuke and Naruto was trouble."

"HEY!"

TBC

Sorry for the shortness, I swear the next one will be longer! My sister keeps pestering me to get on and I needed to get this done TODAY.

I leave tomorrow for a camping trip and I won't be back till Sunday, so I should have a longer, exciting chapter for you next week.

Hope you enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	9. Chapter Nine

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Nine_

The moon was full, Itachi noted as he stared out the window of his office. Paperwork and stacks of it, were keeping him home late tonight. Not to mention he needed to sort out Deidara's house papers to show the Karin woman.

They had a meeting tomorrow.

Then there was the new arrival, Gaara Sabaku. According to Kakashi, who was told by Tsunade-who had gotten the boy here in the first place-the redhead was an old friend of Naruto's. She wouldn't say_ where_ she'd found him, for Naruto had looked a little worried.

Ah, but, the only one who didn't seem to get along with the boy was Sakura. It would seem that her new goal in life was to make Gaara's miserable and vice versa. He chuckled at that. First Sasuke and Naruto, now Sakura and Gaara. Such a pity summer was nearly over.

Fall was coming soon, the weather changing fast. Evenings and mornings were colder now; the first signs of the leaves changing were popping up among the trees.

He let out a sigh. What would suck the most was he'd be seeing less and less of Deidara. The college classes he decided to take would be taking up most of his days. Guilt had laced through his blood like a poison when he'd seen the expression on the blondes face. However, when he promised to change some of the classes, Deidara had just smiled and said not to worry about him.

Strong, childish Deidara.

Nevertheless, one of them needed to grow up. If the blonde wouldn't, then by God, Itachi would. Who else would support the idiot?

When his phone started ringing, he scowled. No one called him this late, "What?"

"_Kakashi wants to know when you're coming home."_

Ah. Sasuke. "I'll probably crash in the lounge tonight. I have a lot of things to finish."

There was a long pause, then his brother's voice changed, "_It's__ going to be alright. If he loses the house, he's not going to blame you."_

Itachi clenched his eyes shut. He _knew_ that, but he still had to try. That house was all Deidara had left of him family, of his life. "Go to bed Sasuke." There was a scoff, and then the line went dead. The elder Uchiha perched his elbows on the desk and stuck his fingers through his hair.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sasuke could hardly believe summer was almost over. Well, the chilly night air was making him a believer all right. He'd had to pull on pants and a blue sweater to come out and sit on the dock. His feet were bare though, tucked up under his legs as he sat cross-legged at the edge.

The water was like glass. Still, calm and reflected the moon, creating a double of itself. As if another world existed beyond the water's surface. He let out a heavy sigh and a puff of white escaped. His lips twitched slightly, oh yea. Fall was coming soon.

"Oh."

Sasuke jerked slightly as the soft sound, turning his head to see Naruto at the bottom of the stone steps. He was bundled up in a red jacket and blue sweats.

"Sorry."

"No. It's alright." Sasuke moved to the right, a silent invitation to come and sit with him. The blonde seemed to get the message and took a seat next to the older teen.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes scanning the star-littered sky.

"Not that. I come out here every full moon." Sasuke smirked, "Why? Nightmare's, eh, dead last?"

"Ah." The boy sounded embarrassed, turning his head away from the smirking Uchiha. What possessed him to think the great Sasuke would have trouble sleeping? The only person he knew that ever had trouble sleeping was Gaara, and he was dead to the world right now, fast asleep in the guest room.

"I also come to see the wolf."

Naruto blinked, "Wolf?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes scanning the drops and ridges of the two towering cliffs that guarded the bay. "It comes out only on a full and new moon. A wolf with fur the color of freshly fallen snow and eyes of quicksilver. It sits on the edge of the north cliffs, and howls at the moon, waiting for its lost lover."

The blonde smiled softly, his mind lulled by the elder teens voice, then he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "Lost lover?"

"Yea. Tsunade used to say, that years ago this village had packs of wolves. Of all colors, breeds and sizes. Until the hunters came, destroying every one of them, except for a single wolf. She said it waits for another wolf to return, to mate, and revive the pack. No one sees it during the day or at night unless the moon is full or there is no moon at all."

"That's so sad." Naruto whispered, "To have to wait, all alone, for someone to save you from that very loneliness."

"Deidara's seen it, wondering through the trees by his house." Sasuke chuckled, "We used to tease him about being the wolf's lost lover."

Naruto laughed, watching the cliffs and sighing sadly. And here, he'd been sitting in bed night after night, whining about how this stupid place was going to drive him insane with boredom. How nothing here could be worth staying for.

Of course, the whales were the first sign, but this...He glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye.

This was a much better reason.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

Naruto winced at how loud Sakura's voice could get. She was currently screaming, wailing and cursing Tsuande to hell and back, then back to hell again. Said blonde woman was stationed behind the cafe counter, dodging pots, pans, dishrags and serving trays.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU BROUGHT THAT KNIFE WIELDING FUCKER HERE!"

Deidara giggled and took a sip of his morning chocolate shake, his fingers tapping along with whatever song was playing on the radio. Itachi was beside him, drinking his morning coffee, and reading the paper. Sasuke wasn't even attempting to stop Sakura, muttering something about 'the old bag deserves it', before promptly resting his head on his arms and falling asleep.

No one dared to touch him.

Served the bastard right though, Naruto thought, yawning slightly, he'd stayed up half the night and most of the morning waiting for the wolf. It hadn't come, so they decided to wait till the next one.

It meant he had to hide his calendar from Iruka, for he marked the day for the next full moon.

"How long does this usually last?" Gaara sighed, watching the pink-haired girl in boredom. "I'm hungry."

"You've got a long while." Itachi muttered, flipping a page, "She could do this for hours and the cafe doesn't officially open till 8 on Thursdays." It was hardly 5 past 7.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" Sasuke's voice muttered, apparently, he wasn't asleep. Not that anyone could blame him; this racket could keep anyone awake.

"Not till lunch."

Deidara grumbled, " Why couldn't you have put it off till after lunch?"

"She insisted."

Gray eyes narrowed, " Oh really? Well, what's more important, a date with some girl or breaking cycle with your best friend?"

"I'm saving your house Deidara." Itachi sighed, still not looking up from his paper. "Stop complaining."

Naruto watched in amusement as the blonde slide into the seat next to Itachi and nudged his arm. When that got no response, Deidara laid his head on the Uchiha's shoulder, linking an arm around his elbow as well. "Please?"

"No."

He got closer, wrapping his arms around the elders torso. "_Please__?_"

A cell phones ring broke through the suddenly very quiet cafe. Sakura had stopped throwing and cursing some time ago and was cleaning up the mess.

It was Itachi's phone.

As luck would have it. Deidara got to it first.

"Ello?" The blonde sing-songed, darting out of Itachi's grasp.

Gaara smirked; this was going to be interesting.

"Ah. This is Mr. Uchiha's _personal_ assistant." He paused. "Ah. Miss...Jones...am I correct?" He nodded, "Ah yes, but Mr. Uchiha would like to meet you at Shizune's Cafe around...2ish." His eyes rolled and he studied his nails, as if mimicking a real secretary.

Naruto snickered.

"Yes. Yes. I know you had an agreement for a lunch date, but when he scheduled that, he completely forgot about his previous appointment with his friend." He scoffed, "Do I _sound_ like I care about how you planned the rest of your day? Take it or leave it Miss Jones."

He waited for her answer before clicking the end button and handing the phone to a glaring Itachi. His eyes met the Uchiha's with the same dangerous glint. "If you don't want to have lunch with me today, then call her back, if you do, well... " He turned and started for the door, "You know where I work."

It slammed behind him, rattling the bell and making Sakura shout at him.

"Gee Itachi." Sasuke smirked, lifting his head off his arms, "You sure know how to make him feel loved."

"I'm doing this for HIM! It's his house!" Itachi snarled, "If he doesn't want the damn thing..."

"You know how Deidara is." Sakura cut in from behind the counter, "You're going to be gone most of the time when your college starts again, and he's just trying to get as much time with you as possible."

"He's being a baby." The Uchiha growled, storming out of the cafe.

"Awww." Sakura smiled, "but he's _your_ baby."

Gaara rolled his eyes. This town was much different than he remembered.

TBC

lol

An update for you all. I couldn't resist the cuteness at the end. The whole 'he's your baby' came out before I could even think about it. It Fits, ne?

So...things are starting to progress smoothly with this story. I love every idea that pops into my head. I even have a notebook called 'the inspiration notebook' that I carry with me when I'm out of town. For when I'm in the middle of nowhere with not computer and an idea hits me, i write it down and plan it out.

I finally wrote a fluffy sasu/naru scene. Praise me, I tried to make it as beautiful as possible. I want their relationship to borderline on friendship and rivalry. So make sure I keep it that way. lol

And I'm sure you're all wondering about the wolf...

Welp. You're just gonna have to wait till the next full moon Naruto has planned before you know the rest.

Tra!

Blessed be,

Angel


	10. Chapter Ten

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Ten_

"_You_ have a pet fox?"

Oh sure, when it's said like that, of _course_ it sounds stupid, crazy and out of this world. Only Sakura could manage that tone and make everyone believe it was all of that. But it wasn't! He was serious; a fox really was visiting on random nights.

"Yes."

Green eyes rolled, " Oh please Sasuke, Naruto's beginning to rub off on you." She tapped her knuckles against the side of his head. "Shake the rocks out and go to work."

"Sakura, I'm serious." Sasuke hissed, "There's a bloody fox that crawls through my window and sleeps there!"

She shrugged, "I still don't believe you."

"I don't even believe you." Naruto snorted from the chair in Sasuke's living room. He was currently sprawled in a recliner, game controller in hand and Gaara kicking his ass from two feet away.

"That's because you're an idiot." Sasuke shot back, glaring at the blonde. "You're brain's too tiny to even process what a fox even looks like."

"Call me an idiot again and I'll kick your ass at this game."

"Only because you can't do it in real life."

Gaara glanced at Sakura, raising a non-existent eyebrow. (She still couldn't figure out how that was possible. Naruto said he was born without them.) "Do they always bicker like this?"

"I don't talk to guys who try to kill me." She huffed, turned on her heel, and started for the door. Gaara gave Sasuke a funny look.

"She just did."

Sasuke winced when Sakura let out a shrill, frustrated sound before slamming the door as she exited the front of the house. Well, she was going to be in a pissy mood for the rest of the bloody day. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was going to be a long day, and it hardly had started.

"Alright. Out of my house."

Naruto groaned, "Awww, Why?"

"Why_?_ Because it's my house and you're in it. I have work, YOU have work." The elder hissed, "I'll fire you."

The blonde snorted, keeping his eyes trained on the TV screen. "You can't fire me."

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes and started for the door. "Oh really?"

"Yea...OW!"

Sasuke blinked, turned around, and darted into the living room. Before he could ask what was wrong, Gaara was rushing to the window that overlooked the bay and Naruto was scrambling up from his position on the floor. "What the hell did you do you idiot?"

Gaara pressed his hand against the glass, eyes narrowed. "Something shifted." His fingers trailed down the surface slowly, the clear barrier smudging as it passed.

"What shifted?" Sasuke asked, looking between the two. "Nothing moved."

Naruto grumbled, smoothing out his shirt, "How the hell should I know?"

"You fell off the chair." Sasuke stated, "You fell _forwards_ off the chair."

"He's an moron, remember?" Gaara asked, leaving the window and waving a dismissing hand at it. "Nothing more than a sun's tricks."

"You're both nuts." Sasuke sighed, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. "And your FIRED Naruto." He was pleased to hear a 'God dam nit he wasn't joking' as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

She was ugly.

With big hips and glasses.

However, what really made him angry was that she was sitting where _he_ was supposed to be sitting. So here he was, hidden in the kitchen of Shizune's dinner, with Sakura peering at him from across the room. Itachi and the Karin witch seated in a booth by the bay window, both leaning forward and talking quietly.

That...light red hair and those...sluty cloths were making his blood boil.

"I still can't believe he actually called and moved it back." Shizune muttered, tilting her head to the side. "Maybe he thinks she's cute."

Sakura sailed through the 'in' door, tray full of empty plates in glasses in her right hand. "I cannot believe the nerve of her!"

"I take it we're all on the same page then?" Shikamaru asked, leaning over the counter that connected the kitchen and the preparing room. He and Choji managed the cooking.

"She looks like she just walked out of the red light district!" Sakura fumed slamming the tray down on the counter and shoving the dishes into the soaping water. "I mean...she was like, 'excuse me, do you mind? I'm trying to talk my client into giving me a house.'"

"That's MY house!" Deidara wailed, "She can't seduce a house out of Itachi!"

"Oh she's doing a hell of a job." Sakura huffed, placing a hand on her aproned hips, "Got her foot running up his leg."

"_What__?_" Shizune hissed, leaning through the door and scowling at the display under the table. "Oh no she does NOT exchange that kind of...of..."

"Sexual display?" Sakura helped.

"YES!"

"You're the boss." Shikamaru motioned to the door. "Make it clear that if business isn't what they're after, they need to take it somewhere else."

"Oh _yea_." Deidara hissed, "Then they can go to his place and get it on like bunnies."

Shikamaru grunted, "Didn't think of that."

Shizune straightened her shoulders, then paused, looked over at Deidara then blinked. "Deidara?"

The blonde glanced up, "What?"

A smirk that could rival Sasuke's formed on her lips. "Have you ever waited tables before?"

* * *

"Oh come on."

Itachi could feel his blood heat up as Karin's foot slide up his leg. Her eyes watching him from the other side of the booth. He had to admit she was pretty. Glasses added to the sex appeal and even though her cloths were...icky...she wasn't all that bad looking.

"I'm sorry, but that house is under legal contract with another client." He stated firmly, his voice not wavering in the slightest, even though the effects were getting to him.

"Oh can't you..."

"Hello." The bouncy voice made Itachi freeze, then groan inwardly.

Karin looked up, nose wrinkling, "Who are you." She looked behind him. "Where's the gum-haired kid that was here a minute ago?"

Gray eyes grew sad, as he tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind his ear. "Ah. She got sick." His eyes raked over here, displeasure on his face, "Though I can see why."

"_Excuse_ me?" Karin gasped, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Deidara, darling." The blonde smiled, "I'll be your waiter for the remainder of your visit, unless you'd like to take the sexual motions outside this establishment." He motioned to the door, "Shizune, our boss, noticed and would like you to stop." He scowled, "We have children who come in and out."

"Don't you have another job?" Itachi growled.

"Yep." Deidara smiled, "I'm on lunch break. Shizune was short-staffed, so I asked to help." He poised the pen over the pad, "What do you want."

"Go home Deidara." Itachi growled.

Gray eyes met black. "What home?" His eyes moved to Karin, then back to Itachi, "If she keeps rubbing you raw under the table, I won't have a home to go back to."

"_Deidara__!_"

The blonde gripped the pen tightly, before letting out a breath and setting both pen and pad onto the table. He smiled slightly, then patted Itachi's hand. "Have fun in college old friend. I'm going to miss you."

Itachi stood up, "Deidara, this isn't the time."

"Actually, it's long over-due." Deidara turned around and looked him up and down. "Have fun."

"Where are you..."

"Home." Deidara muttered. "Where I should have gone a long time ago."

TBC

WHOO. Suspense chapter. Hit if you want. More info on the wolf will be revealed in the next chapter...along with...

Whales?

Blessed be,

Angel


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Eleven_

"Deidara's _gone_?"

Itachi winced at the shout of both Tsunade and Sakura, not a good combination when both are mad at one person. Brown and green eyes narrowed at him and all he had for protection was his hair. A fat bunch of luck that would do for him.

It had been three days.

Three days of worry and distress and no still no Deidara.

"I haven't seen him." Itachi muttered, shaking his head. "Not since the lunch with Karin."

"On a first name basis are you?" Sakura growled, hands on her hips. "Didn't know you two had such a close connection. You gonna give her the house now that he's out of the way?"

"Don't say that!" Itachi snarled.

"Well I did!"

"I wouldn't do that."

Tsunade stepped forward. "Fighting isn't going to find him." she moved around her desk and picked up the phone. There was a short pause before she sighed, "Kakashi? Load the brats up and grab Iruka. We have a problem."

Her eyes narrowed, "No. Not that kind of problem. Deidara's gone." Then, she was blinking at the receiver as if it had grown legs.

"What?" Itachi asked, "Are they coming?"

Tsunade set the phone on the hook and smiled, "Yea. He hung up the second I said Deidara's go-." She chuckled, "I didn't even get to finish the sentence."

"HE'S WHAT?"

The three in the room winced at Naruto's loud shout. The door flew open and a very angry blonde, raven, and silver-haired man walked in. Iruka and Gaara trailed behind, one terrified of their wraths and the other glaring at the noise.

"What did you do?" All three shouted, pointing accusing fingers at Itachi, who scowled at them.

"I..."

"He made Deidara run away." Sakura stated, crossing arms over her chest, "And now we can't find him."

"Deidara wouldn't run away." Sasuke hissed, "Where would he _go?_" He rubbed his temples, warding off the headache that was starting to form. It was bad enough he was dealing with his own blonde problems, he didn't need his brother getting some as well.

"What are we going to do?" Iruka cut in nervously, fearful of someone snapping at him, "Has anyone checked the house?"

"Twice." Itachi whispered. _More than twice._

"Hinata's house maybe?" Naruto suggested.

"She would have called and told us." Sakura shook her head, "Hinata isn't one hide someone and make others worry. And besides, she's a bad liar."

There was a long silence, while everyone either glared at Itachi or was off in their own worlds, trying to fix the problem. Where would he go? Sasuke's question kept repeating in their heads. There was no one around outside of Guardian that had even _met_ Deidara.

"Tsunade." Gaara's voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife. The blonde woman grunted from her seat behind the desk, letting him know she was listening. "There was a shift the other day."

Her head lifted slowly, "You sure?"

The redhead nodded, "It wasn't strong, but it was there. It appears..." he shifted, as if uncomfortable. "Maybe it's time to..."

"No." She shook her head.

"Only at the last resort." Kakashi cut in. "It's not worth it."

"Look." Sakura sighed, "Let's just...all go home for the night. I want everyone to think very hard about _any_ place he could be. I don't care about stupid 'shifts' or places we've already searched. Just...find a way to _find_ him."

They all nodded solemnly before everyone filed out of the office. Tsunade turned back in the room and watching sadly as Itachi put his head in his hands. If Sakura thought, they all felt a loss from Deidara leaving, well, their pain was nothing compared to Itachi's.

He was the one connected after all.

* * *

The night was cold and cruel. Like it was demanding to place an early winter upon the bay. Sasuke leaned forward against his window, watching the moonrise over the cliffs. Well, as best as he could since his window was on the side of the house. His spare room had the view of the bay, but he was far too tired to walk all the way down the hall.

His eye twitched when he heard music coming from the window across from his own. He knew the song; the exotic beat was one of sensuality and dripped of sex. Didn't the idiot have any form of respect for...?

He turned his head and his breath caught somewhere in his lungs.

The light wasn't on, but a lamp was and the room was slightly dim. Naruto was standing in front of his dresser, which wasn't far from the bed and the window. He was bent over at the waist rummaging through the drawers before taking out a shirt and shorts. Then, he proceeded to pull the shirt he was wearing off. Slow, almost teasing as evenly tanned skin was revealed.

Oh God. Sasuke swallowed thickly, his fingers curling on the sill. Then the jeans came off and were tossed somewhere Sasuke was sure wouldn't be found for a week at most. Dammit, he wanted to turn away, get into bed and think of ways to find Deidara.

He had a feeling Deidara wouldn't be the one in his dreams tonight.

The blonde paused in slipping the clean shirt on, Sasuke didn't want it on. The boy looked much better without it.

The dark-haired boy froze as Naruto turned around, blue eyes moving to the window. He was caught and in a flash, he jerked from the window, closed the curtains, and fled for his bed.

Had the house always been this dusty? Itachi wondered, running his hands over the railing of the oak staircase. It had only been three days, why did everything look as though no one had lived here for years? The cabinets almost bare and dishes done, the remote even had dust on it.

It was as if...Deidara hadn't been here at all.

Like he no longer existed.

Or maybe he didn't exist and they were all just going crazy.

No. He refused to think like that at a time like this. It was just normal to think it a dream when someone is gone. To hope that it was never real and that he could move on with no pain.

However, how could he keep living without sleep? For every time he closed his eyes, he was faced with a memory of his best friend. Those gray eyes laughing, or crying or angry. The determination that the blonde had when he wanted something or his support of Itachi's choice of schooling.

His knuckles turned white as he held onto the made-up bed in Deidara's room. He had just wanted...to spend time with him. School was going to take up so much of his time once fall fully arrived. He would have seen less and less of him.

Now he wouldn't be able to see him at all.

"_Why_...?" He couldn't finish it aloud. A question that weak just couldn't come from his lips.

_Why did you leave me?_

The sound of a branch snapping made him jump up and run down the stairs. It was foolish hope that filled his chest on the journey down. He pushed open the front door, hoping to see Deidara standing in the grass.

However, it wasn't.

There, standing at the edge of a scattering of trees, was a white wolf. It stood with an air of mystery, head turned to him and eyes cutting through him like the sharpest blade. Itachi knew instantly that this was the wolf from Sasuke's favorite story.

The last of the white wolves, searching for its lost lover. Cursed to the cliffs of the bay, watching and waiting for a second chance at love.

Itachi couldn't move, he was frozen in the archway of the door, eyes locked onto silver as if by force. Then, the wolf's head tipped back and a howl dripping with sadness escaped.

But not in the form of what most howls sounded like.

Itachi realized, with fearful wonder, that it was a song.

* * *

It was about that same time when Sasuke was awakened by a weight on his chest. It wasn't a heavy weight, but a comforting one; however, it woke him all the same. He lifted his head slightly and blinked in confusion at the ball of orange fur curled up over his heart.

"You're back." He whispered and the Fox's head lifted, red eyes opening drowsily. Sasuke lifted a hesitant hand and set it on the animals head.

It let out a rumbling purr once again at being touch. The small form shivered as the pale fingers scratched down its back. Sasuke chuckled, "You've never gotten this close to me."

There was no answer, just a slight tilt of the head before the fox curled up again and went back to sleep. Sasuke did the same, but could swear while he slept, someone was singing. A song lost in the sands of time and from a distance, another voice was joining in. Locked together in an ancient tune, lost...and waiting.

Once again, by morning, it was gone.

_To be continued..._

And the plot thickens...whooooo.

lol

Wow. I got chills. This was an angsty chapter, but not too bad. They story is about to get much better and wow...I've fallen in love with my wolf. It's just so...magical. I'm working on actually writing a song...would y'all like that?

It might take time, but i'm sure I can come up with something.

And while I wrote from the Sasu/naru type scene to the end(don't worry...I have a surprise for you in the next chapter...a REAL good scene between them) I was listening to 'Ring my Bells' by Enrique Iglesias. Listen to it, I LOVE the song. It's sensual, sad, and beautiful.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Blessed Be,

Angel


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twelve_

Thinking about it made his head hurt. Well, not really his head, but it was starting to confuse his heart and was slowly driving him mad. Sakura was sitting across from him, stirring her iced tea with a spoon, eyes staring blankly at the table. Sasuke was next to her, chin in palm and elbow on the table, eyes closed. Gaara sat next to Naruto, munching on fries and watching the pink-haired girl in irritation.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't like knowing he's out there alone." Sakura whispered, stopping the stirring and lifting her head. "And what you think is running through Itachi's head?"

"It's his fault." Sasuke snorted.

"But he still feels bad." Sakura sighed, "His pain is tenfold what ours is."

There was silence again, the dinner's daily lunch noises drowning out the soft music on the radio. No one said anything, just sipped their sodas, ate a bit, and stared out the window.

"He has another meeting with Karin." Naruto muttered, even with the dilemma...his eyes kept darting to Sasuke. The elder's eyes were still closed, as if sleep hadn't come at all the night before. He still couldn't get it out of his head.

Those dark eyes watching him from across the small spaces of their windows. At first, he wondered if he should have been angry for the Uchiha to be watching him change. However, anger wasn't the first thing that had happened.

His heart had skipped far too many beats to be healthy and his stomach flipped. It was still flipping right now as the boy let out a sigh, opened those beautiful dark eyes and stood up. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to blow off some steam, yea?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed, " Not today Sasuke."

"Yes. We're all under stress. It'll clear our heads, come on." He pressed, putting a hand on her arm. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sometimes, their friendship was envying.

She looked up at him, rolled her eyes, and sighed again. "Oh alright."

" What are we going to do?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke smirked, heading for the door. "Cliff-diving."

* * *

"You're both CRAZY!" Naruto shouted, grabbing onto a tree and holding on for dear life. A glaring Sakura, however, was tugging at his shirt.

Sasuke and Gaara stood at the edge of a small cliffs, hundreds of feet from the water. Both looking as calm and collected as a warm summer breeze. They had discarded their shirts and pants long ago leaving themselves both in boxers and identical sadistic smirks.

Sakura, had abandoned all modesty (and she didn't feel like walking to her house) was only in her black bra and the blue jean shorts she had thrown on in the morning. "Come ON it doesn't hurt!"

"It does if you land the wrong way!" Naruto snarled, his grip tightening.

"You're making me mad." She growled.

"Good!"

"Idiot. Stop being a chicken." Sasuke snorted, walking over and peeling tan fingers from the tree. He tugged the blonde away, took those same hands, and turned them palm up. "Just keep your body straight and well..." His smirk widened, "don't look down."

The blonde swallowed hard, then he clenched his fingers over Sasuke's hands. The dark-haired teen blinked, lifting an eyebrow slowly, "Promise you'll be there when I surface."

Sasuke chuckled, "What? Can't swim?"

"I can swim just fine!" Naruto snarled, snatching his hands away, then sneered. "Watch and learn bastard! Oh wait..." He smirked, "You did that last night."

The look on Sasuke's face was so worth jumping off a cliff to his death. He shed his shirt, then his pants and met up with Gaara and Sakura at the cliff. Sasuke followed, eyes narrowed and hands itching to be wrapped around the blondes neck.

And…other places...

"Okay. Gaara and I'll go first." Sakura scowled at the red-head, "Since we won't take Naruto serious enough if he starts flailing around in the water."

Naruto pouted.

"Then we'll head up the left side and you two head up the right side, along the beach. We'll all meet at the docks?"

They all nodded, then Naruto gaped as Sakura jumped and Gaara followed.

He rushed to the side, watching in fear as they hit the water, the surfaced seconds later. They both looked up and waved, starting to swim towards the left side of the small cliff. He swallowed again, " I'm gonna die."

Sasuke scoffed, " No you're not."

"Oh yes I am."

"Don't be such a wimp." Sasuke sighed, he grabbed the boy's hand. "Ready?"

"NO!"

"Set-"

"SASUKE!"

Against his better judgment, and the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Iruka, his grip on the hand tightened.

And they jumped.

It was a rush. The air was screaming in his ears or was he just screaming? It was fast and the adrenaline in his system kicked into high gear, like a roller coaster without the straps. Or the metal bars that the cart's on.

Then he was cold from foot to head and was being tugged up to the surface. His head broke air and he stuttered on air.

"T-that was..."

Sasuke's chuckled gave him chills, or was that the water? "Have fun did you?"

The Uchiha had to stop and catch his breath again as blue eyes light up, "Yea. Better than I expected."

They swam to the tiny beach and lifted themselves out of the water before collapsing on the sand. Naruto spread his arms over his head and let out a heavy sigh, "Man. That was a rush."

"Why do you think we do it?"

"Better than drugs." Naruto laughed, eyes scanning the white clouds and blue sky above them.

"You've done drugs?" The question was whispered and held no judgment, but still sounded serious.

"No." He closed his eyes slowly, trying to block out the onslaught of memories. "But I almost did." His fingers twitched, "Gaara was the one who stopped me."

"Ah..." Sasuke lifted himself onto his elbow, looking down at the resting boy. He was cute, in a...loud, annoying, I'm-an-idiot way. His eyes searched the beach, the cliffs, hoping no one was watching before pressing his lips against Naruto's.

Blue eyes widened before closing slowly and whimpering as the dark-haired teen turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss.

Oh, man, it was soft, and tasted like saltwater, but neither were going to complain. Sasuke's fingers were caressing scared cheeks and Naruto's hands were buried in raven locks, trying desperately to pull the elder boy closer.

They broke off for air, panting and watching each other's face for a reaction. For one to scream, holler or just plain run away. But neither moved, eyes locked.

"You were watching me last night." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head, "Always stating to obvious idiot."

"Why?"

Obsidian eyes glanced above him, narrowing slightly before rolling, "Because I was _trying_ to watch the moon, but _someone_ was stripping."

"I was..."

"I want you."

Blue eyes blinked, before closing again. "No one wants me."

"One of these days...I'm going to ask why you refuse to let people in."

"I should be asking you that."

It was quiet for time then Sasuke's, "We should head back and forget about this."

Naruto nodded, sitting up but as they walked away, he wasn't so sure it would be very easy to forget.

* * *

"We're going to have to call them soon." Kakashi muttered, leaning back in a recliner and staring at Iruka as he moved around the kitchen making dinner.

He paused in taking the plates out, then slowly took them out, "It won't be pleasant."

"They're the only ones who can find him." The silver-haired man closed his eyes, blowing a strand from his left eyes, revealing a scar from his cheek up to his eyebrow.

Iruka watched him in silence, "I don't want you to go."

"They won't do it again."

"It's bad enough it was my..."

"It _wasn't_ your fault."

Iruka set the plates down on the table, then gathered up the silverware. He was quiet, moving around slowly, setting up the table, checking the food. By that time, his hands were shaking and his breath was wavering.

Kakashi walked up and gathered the hands in his own, kissing each finger and stilling the shakes. Two eyes, one black, the other red, looked up from where his lips were set on his finger. "I chose my own destiny, the second I chose you."

"I'm not worth it..."

"I had to stay here...all those years without you..." He pressed the hands to his forehead. "It almost drove me crazy."

"You two want some time alone?" Sakura's smirking voice made both men jump and spin around. She moved into the kitchen, Gaara walking in behind her.

They were covered in water, dry enough to walk without dripping all over his clean floor, but still wet. "What on earth were you four doing?"

"Cliff-diving!" Naruto's voice chimed in, he bounced into the room, Sasuke strolling in behind him.

"_WHAT_?"

"I knew he wasn't going to like the answer." Kakashi sighed, tipping his head back and yawning. "Whelp, I'll head down and tell Tsunade our decision."

"Hurry back." Iruka began wringing his hands out, "It'll be done soon."

"I will."

With that said, he strolled out of the house, hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. His scar was starting to hurt.

* * *

The small restaurant, that was only open on Friday nights, was full to bursting with people. Itachi sat, dressed in a black suit, hair pulled back and a frown on his face. He wasn't in the mood to be hit on by the red-dressed female running her hand over his arm.

All he wanted was to go home, fall into bed, and wish that Deidara would walk in and say it was a sick joke. He wanted him back.

If no one could tell he hadn't slept all week, then he was a better actor than he thought. Or they knew, but weren't going to say anything in fear of being snapped at.

"You're not really into this are you?" Karin pouted, brushing her breasts against his arm. "Come on..."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Not tonight."

"It's that blonde isn't it?" She huffed, " Sheesh, what are you 10? Best friends are so last decade."

_Not for me_.

He moved out of the booth and motioned for her to get out, "I need to get home."

"But..."

She sighed, climbed out, and followed him out the glass doors and into the cool august air. He walked ahead of her, shoulders tense. She smirked.

He wanted her.

He was just denying it.

"You sure you don't want to head to the city and bunk with me tonight?"

"I don't plan on leaving Guardian till he's back..." _in my arms._

She scowled. Stupid longhaired blonde faggot was clouding his mind. Moreover, where the hell was he hiding anyways?

She had a job to finish!

A low growl made her head snap to the right, facing an alley. Itachi stopped, moving over and watching with wide eyes as the same wolf from night ago stepped out of the alley teeth bared and eyes blazing.

Karin gasped, "_No_."

Then turned and ran.

_To be continued..._

That's it till I write the song and figure out what I'm gonna do about Deidara and Itachi. So..be patient! There's the sasu/naru scene...ther'll be a yummy...paring scene ...but I ain't saying which! XD For the two main pairings are...Sasu/Naru and Ita/Dei...but..how do I do that without DEIDARA?

Blessed be,

Angel


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Thirteen_

It was all a blur.

Watching Karin run away into the streets, the wolf darting after her. She was screaming, that was for sure and later he would tell himself that was the only reason he had the heart to follow her. It wouldn't look good if she turned up mutilated by a heart-broken wolf spirit. Who was she last with? Him.

He could almost see the jail bars.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, coming to a halt under a dim streetlight. The snowy wolf stood before him, ears alert, eyes narrowed at the form running into the darkness. Its body was tense, as if expecting an attack.

Surely, it didn't think Itachi could harm it with just his hands. He wasn't one to carry weapons on dates now a days. He only did that when Deidara went on dates. Of course, the blonde didn't know that.

_And he never will._ His heart stated with a gripping ache.

Another loud howl ripped through his thoughts. He jerked back as a large black wolf sailed through the air and landed, teeth latching onto the white ones neck. His eyes widened as jaws snapped, bodies wrestled and savage growls broke out before him.

There was no way this could be _real_. Wolves didn't randomly have fights in the middle of this town's street and wasn't the white wolf supposed to be a spirit?

His hands moved to the pockets of his coat, hoping to God he hadn't dropped his phone. They patted, searched, and dipped before he realized he _had_ dropped it during the run. If one of the wolves decided to attack him, he was royally screwed.

Or eaten.

The black one let out an angry snarl and its front paw came down on the white ones back, claws dragging slowly from neck to tail. Blood spilled from the wound, staining the white fur in crimson. Itachi's eyes narrowed, his entire body tightening up and a dark sound rumbled in his chest.

Black eyes turned to look at him, fear in their depths and the attacking wolf began to slowly step back. The white one stumbled to the left, then the right, trying to stay on all four paws, but failing miserably. It collapsed with a soft whimper.

"Get out of here." Itachi snarled, taking a menacing step forward. The black wolf took the threat, turned tail, and ran back to the alley from which it had emerged from. He then turned to the injured one, tucking his arms under its head and back legs, lifting it against him.

He walked.

and walked.

and walked.

Blindly, stumbling and with a heart of pain and sadness. He wanted Deidara back. He _needed_ Deidara back. If only for a second, to tell him how to handle this. To guide him through the steps...

_"Idiot." Gray eyes narrowed as Itachi carried the injured bird as though it were a rock. He gingerly took the peeping blue jay from the Uchiha's hand and laid it in his left palm._

_"What?" Itachi scowled, wondering why his friend even bothered over something that would die soon anyways. Its wing was broken, it would never fly again._

"_These things need care." Deidara snorted, running a gentle finger over the birds head, making soft cooing noises and trying to ease its pain._

"_It's going to die anyways."_

It was the first time he'd seen disappointment in those eyes. And after that, he had made sure it was the last time.

Before he knew it, he was at the large house on the cliff. Had he really walked all that way, just to end up at the one place that was causing him the most misery? The house, which for the past week was haunting his dreams. Entering his nightmares and was slowly stripping away his soul.

He set the wolf on the grass at the base of the stairs, then went inside. As he searched through the drawers, his mind and heart yelling two different things at him, he knew his intentions would have Deidara screaming at him.

But wasn't that the point?

So he could, if only for a moment, hear that voice again?

His hands closed around cold metal, clenching, and unclenching. Throat tightening, not sure if he should do this or...

_Beneath the sacred, luminous sphere_

_An echoed call befalls my ears_

_A shadowed lover,_

_Elusive and grand_

_Falls from my heart,_

_And releases my hand._

He lifted his head, turning it towards the door. Was someone was out there? At this time of night? Why did that tone sound like a wolf's bellow? With the metal object clutched tightly in his left hand, he walked slowly for the door.

_A conniving enemy_

_Walks ahead,_

_Plowing through our happiness_

_And drenching us with dread._

Such a pure voice. A kind voice. A ghostly voice. A voice he heard on fevered nights, when his stomach protested and his head filled with pain.

_They steal away in the dead of night,_

_In the arms of a milkmaid_

_With tears in her eyes._

_To once return, when the battles through,_

_But behind one is left_

_And another one brews._

He put his hand on the doorknob, opening the door wider and staring, lifelessly at the white wolf sitting hunched over on the ground. Bathed in silver moonlight, nose tipped to the sky, mouth open and the sensual, sad song coming out in beautiful chords. As if sung by a thousand angels.

His heart was aching again.

He was so tired of the hurting. Of the loss. His arm lifted the gun, muzzle pointed at the prone wolf at the foot of the wooden steps.

"Why?"

The wolf didn't move.

"Why? I'm finally happy, finally free of the hurt and the destruction of my past. Then you show up…and...and..." His eyes narrowed, fingers tightening over the trigger. "_WHY__?"_

There was a short pause as the wolf lowered bowed its head.

"_Are__ you going to shoot me Itachi?"_

His hands were shaking, sweat beaded on his forehead, eyes pained. "I..."

"_Are you going to end my life...just because I could possibly die before you?"_

No weakness, he would show no weakness. He was an Uchiha, proud and strong like his parents before him, whoever they were. He would not bow to an animal...

A pale finger looped around the trigger, his eyes now an angry mixture of red and black. He could do this...he could. It was to hear Deidara's voice...right? He would hear...it...right? The wolf turned to him slowly, standing, hardly, on all four paws. It was still covered in the red blood from the injury on its back. Those silver eyes stared at him.

_Into_ him.

_"Our life is to guard_

_To guard is our life,_

_We protect our line_

_Through pain and through strife."_

The words echoed through his mind. They invaded his senses and buckled his movement. Oh, he knew that voice. He knew that voice so well; it called out to him in his dreams. It had been following him around all week, chanting over and over.

Taunting him with the very thing he didn't have anymore.

Now his hand was shaking, his arm was shaking and the gun couldn't be held steady anymore. He had the overwhelming urge to cry, but even that emotion could be controlled. Those eyes were going to haunt him...

Wait...

They already did.

The gun fell to the old wood of the porch with a resounding thunk. His eyes went black again, wide, fearful and as though he couldn't possibly be on the same planet anymore.

He stared at the wolf and the wolf stared right back.

It happened in slow motion, the moonlight growing brighter, circling around the wolf in a magical dance. Ruffling the fur, lifting the front paws. It was like watching a silver tornado.

His lips trembled, feet taking a shaky step forward as the moonlight disappeared.

"Deidara?"

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Narrowed teal eyes watched the cliffs, right hand on the glass, and the left in the pockets of his jeans. Only _they_ knew what was going on up there. The shift, yes, it was shifting. Back and forth, back and forth. His trained eyes, knowledge.

The very knowledge that got him locked up in the first place was the asset they needed here.

Tsunade knew that when she rescued him from that hellish white room and those sickly sweet, I-can-fix-it-if-you-just-talk-to-me doctors. How could you tell someone that you _knew_ when trouble was coming, when you _knew_ when someone was to die?

All they would have done was lock him up tighter. To where an atomic BOMB couldn't get to him in fear of spreading his sickness across the world.

His eyes lowered to the glass-like appearance of the bay. If it hadn't been for Naruto, he would still think of his gift as a sickness. For...Naruto's curse was far worse than his own.

_To be continued..._

and that will be my last update till next week. For I have stuff to take care of this weekend and other stories to update. It's not long, and doesn't explain much…but don't worry. More explanations, a yummeh lemon and...whoa. FINALLY...whales.

So keep an eye out!

Hope you enjoyed!

Blessed be,

Angel


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Fourteen_

"It can't be..."

No. He was hallucinating. He _had _to be, because there was no way, in heaven or hell that a human could...could...

However, Deidara was sitting there, blonde hair loose and plastered to his naked skin. Gray eyes watched him carefully, shifting between the gun on the wooden porch and the stunned man beside it. Itachi jerked forward without thinking, stumbled over the stairs and landed on his knees in front of the other man.

Those eyes drooped, wincing as he tried to move. The elder remembered the large wound on his back, and now noticed the blood dripping from his arms and sides. "Itac-..." He tried to talk, but fell forward in a dead faint.

Itachi stared at the boy in his arms for a long while before gathering him up and bringing him inside the house. He turned the heater on, cleaned and bandaged the wounds, then moved downstairs to find _something_ for them to eat.

After getting some soup on the stove, he reached for his cell and dialed Kakashi's number.

Itachi closed his eyes after hearing his foster fathers 'yo'. "I found him."

"_What?"_

"In the woods. We're at his house..."

"_Let me get..."_

"Not tonight." Itachi shook his head as Kakashi started to argue. "He's asleep. I'll take care of him." he took in a deep breath. " I think you have something to explain to me as well."

There was silence on the other end. A long, drawn out silence that made ones skin crawl. "Right."

Itachi hung up, then locked the doors in case Kakashi tried to pull any tricks. God only knew that man never listened or followed the rules anyways. He poured the soup into a small bowl, set a spoon in it, then started up the stairs.

The blond was still asleep when he walked in, so he set the bowl on the bedside table and took a seat against the opposite wall. He sat for hours, eyes staring at the body tucked up in bed. His mind was whirling around excuses. Maybe he was dreaming again. Or drunk?

No. He didn't drink.

There was no use trying to convince himself that his best friend _was_ the wolf. Or was the wolf Deidara? His teeth grinded. All this was so confusing. What the hell would everyone else say when they found out?

Sasuke would have better control over a situation like this than himself...

His eyes narrowed. _Wait a minute_...

The next thought was cut short by rustling on the bed. He glanced up to see the blonde sitting up slowly. Those gray eyes didn't look at him, not even out of the corners. He just stared down at his hands, the sheet clenched up in them.

What did one say at a time like this?

"Why?"

Now he looked up. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It hurt to look into those dark eyes. Anger and resentment reflected in their depths. He was both disappointed and on the brink of fleeing from this room. To pretend he never existed. "Tsuande didn't want you to be burdened..."

"By what?"

"I didn't want you to know. It was my choice."

"Why not?"

"Because...I..." The blonde swallowed, "I'm your Guardian...and it's forbidden for a Guardian and his master to be...together."

"As friends?"

Deidara shook his head. "All I got was your friendship, so I left it at that. I didn't think you would ever need to know and now…they're back."

There was silence again. Long, still silence that made Itachi tense and Deidara get closer to the edge of breaking down. All the unanswered questions, the secrets. Itachi had half a mind to leave and never come near the blond again. But he couldn't seem to muster up enough courage to go on without him.

"Does she really make you happy?" Deidara whispered, lowering his eyes back to his hands.

Itachi set his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. "Yes." _No._

"She does." _You do._

"O-oh." Now the tone wavered. He was beginning to cry. "I...just thought...o-okay."

"_Idiot_." Deidara lifted his head to snarl at the elder boy, only to be assaulted by warm lips. A strong hand pressed against his neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. It was slow, warm and the one thing Deidara had craved for years.

_Loving_.

He felt the bed creak slightly as Itachi set a knee onto the bed, slowly laying the crying blonde against the pillows. One hand still on his neck, the other sliding slowly down slim hips and beneath a strong thigh. Itachi spread those legs, settling between them and pressing another hot kiss to the blonds lips.

"There isn't a person in the whole goddamn _world_ that could make me happier than you do." The Uchiha growled, nipping at the skin of Deidara's neck, eliciting a moan from bruised lips.

The blonde groaned as their hips met, erections brushing. Itachi's clothed one against his bare. Itachi bit his lip as those slim hips pressed up against his own, creating hot friction.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, arching his body against the now naked one above him. "Itachi..." it came out in a groan, sending shivers through the larger body.

"Yea...?" he asked, pressing a wet kiss beneath the blondes right ear.

"I love you." It was whispered in a meek, hesitant tone, as if fearing the rejection to come after it.

Itachi smiled against the warm neck, pressing his hips forward harshly, loving how Deidara let out a chocked gasp and arched his body again. "There's no use denying how I feel about you."

He was crying as Itachi pressed inside him. Filling him, both body and heart. He licked all the tears away, pressing salty kisses to his lips as they moved together, as if they had done this for many years. It was hard to believe that Itachi had fallen for a mythical being.

Years before he had even met him.

* * *

Sasuke watched the moon as his fingers stroked over the fox's soft fur. They were sitting on the windowsill; the fox perched on the leg resting on the sill, the other leg dangling outside. It was a cool night, the wind blowing softly, barely enough to rustle the leaves in the trees. The water was calm, but there was a ripple in the air.

"I wonder..."

The foxes ears perked up, golden eyes lifting to stare at the dark-haired teen.

The Uchiha sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kakashi's voice made both him and the fox jump slightly. Sasuke turned to stare at his silver-haired foster father, who was leaning against the doorway dressed in jeans and a green turtleneck sweater.

"Just watching the moon."

"I don't think that wolf is going to show tonight." Kakashi stated, walking over to the window and stroking a hand over the animals head.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a story Sasuke." The man chuckled, "Maybe the wolf won't only be restrained to the cliffs now."

Dark eyes looked puzzled and he tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"Just talking to myself." Kakashi smiled, patting the head of dark hair. Sasuke grunted, shoving the hand away. "Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He started for the door, "Night Sasuke."

And just as the door closed, a whispered, "_Goodnight Naruto_." could be heard. But only by the fox, for Sasuke had returned to staring out at the moon again.

Said fox curled up against the warm body, nuzzling his head into the wonderful smelling shirt.

TBC

Ehhh. The lemon wasn't all that good. It was short and didn't flow the way I wanted. So...forgive me. -sighs-

so, now that everything is settling into place nicely, it's time to start working on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship.

And sorry for the lack of update. I've been really busy. I am getting a job soon, so my updates will be scattered around. Plus, i'm waiting for some inspiration. And also sorry for the shortness of it! the next one WILL be longer. For...doesn't Kakashi have some explaining to do? lol and well...there are some unanswered questions. They will be answered soon.

and for the love of God I keep forgetting about the damn whales. -.-

Hope you Enjoyed,

Blessed be,

Angel


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Pink-painted toes dipped into the clear water beneath them swishing around and poking the small fish swimming around. Those feet went up two strong, thin legs, blue jean shorts, a blue tank top, small shoulders, and happy green eyes. A strawberry smoothie sat to her right, a bag of ranch Doritos held up against the side of the plastic cup.

Sakura Haruno was enjoying her first Wednesday afternoon off.

Old man Jiriya had called it an early day after getting a call from Tsunade around lunchtime, so he dismissed Sakura. Who, with a bright smile, bounced out of the bait shop and skipped over to the ice cream parlor to get a smoothie and chips.

Now, she sat at the edge of the docks, a few kids scattered around with short fishing poles and boats pulling out of their insets. A black lab barreled past her, tongue lolling out and turning sharply around to wait for his master.

She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky, squinting a bit against the glaring sun. Such a pity she left her sunglasses on the counter of her kitchen.

"Sakura!"

She glanced to the right slightly, smiling as a waving Naruto ran towards her a bored Sasuke and glaring Gaara behind him. Her feet kicked the water slightly as the blonde plopped down next to her.

"We went to the bait shop and it was closed." Sasuke explained before Naruto could even open his mouth, he received a playful glare at that.

"Tsuande called Jiriya out for something, so he shoved me out of the store." Okay...so maybe she _bounced_ and he laughed, but it meant the same thing. Didn't it?

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go visit Deidara." Naruto said as a smile formed on his face.

She giggled, "Itachi'll let us?"

Sasuke chuckled, "For the first few days, no."

"We think he wanted Deidara to himself." Naruto whispered, eyes roaming over the other people around them. "You know..."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "I think she knows what you mean idiot."

As Naruto pouted, Sakura stood up, dusting dirt of her bottom and cracking her knuckles. "Sure, why not? I was starting to miss the moron."

"We all missed him." Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and started for the bikes they had traveled on. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

* * *

Six times.

No. How many days had it been? More than three. So...he must have lost count after six times. Black eyes roamed the pale shoulder before him, blonde strands falling against the white pillows and blankets clutched up to a flat chest. If he ever said he was getting tired of making love to Deidara, someone better shoot him.

Deidara was _not_ by _any_ means, a passive lover.

Nearly ten years with this man and he hadn't even thought about what he'd be like in bed. Okay...maybe once, but once the idiot had opened his mouth and nonsense spilled out, that killed it. Shame on him for using such a stupid excuse not to fuck the blonde blind.

"Stop staring." Deidara mumbled, grabbing the blanket and covering his head. Itachi chuckled, tugging the sheet back down and kissing the pale neck laid out before him.

"You're just so beautiful."

"Stop it…" The blanket went back up.

The elder boy laughed now, climbing out of the bed and pulling on a pair of pants. "Better get up and get dressed, Sasuke and the others had stern plans to come see you today."

"Five more minutes." The blonde groaned, rolling over to face the wall beneath the expanse of sheets.

Itachi snatched a shirt from the bag Kakashi had brought over two days ago, tugged it on, and was descending the stairs just as the doorbell rang. He opened it with a scowl, hoping it would scare the four teens away.

No luck.

Sakura pushed right past him, climbing the stairs. He faintly heard the sound of Deidara's door slam open and her stern voice telling him to 'get the fuck up and come see everyone'. They had come up with a suitable excuse for Deidara's disappearance, for Kakashi and Tusnade didn't deem the others ready to know. However...Gaara knew more than he thought. It seemed the only oblivious ones were going to be Sakura and Sasuke.

After seating everyone around the table Itachi had hauled from the attic, Deidara and Sakura came down the stairs, both laughing as if nothing had happened. The two blonde's locked eyes and met each other halfway in a hug.

Sasuke gave Deidara a glare before pointing to a chair and telling him to sit down.

"I'm really sorry you guys..." Deidara muttered, folding his hands and giving them a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

"If you think we were missing you, you should have seen Itachi." Sakura propped her chin in her hand, "He was days from a mental breakdown."

Itachi glared at her.

"The whales are getting restless." Gaara muttered, eyes drifting off to the window.

"You speak a lot of nonsense." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the teal-eyed man, who, in turn, returned the glare.

"They're beautiful." Naruto muttered, "I've seen them before."

"But dangerous. Orcas are also known as killer whales." Gaara stated, tapping a finger against the wood of the table, "They aren't just good for doing tricks at a water park. They're deadly hunters and are even deadlier in packs of three or more."

"Why do I get this feeling your quoting something from Sea world?" Deidara asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because he is." Naruto snorted.

Gaara huffed as the blue-eyed boy continued, "We went a couple years ago before Gaara got...well...relocated."

The table grew silent.

Sakura and Sasuke glanced around. "Wow, why the sudden gloomy air?" Sakura asked, peering at the redhead. "Did you get into trouble?"

"Sort of." Gaara muttered.

A loud clap jerked them from the gloom and all heads turned to Deidara who had a big grin on his face and hands together in the air. "No more gloomy, let's go get some smoothies!"

"I've already had one, but hey, another won't make me fat." Sakura shrugged as they all stood up and headed for the door.

"Yes it will." Naruto snorted, gaining a hit upside the head.

"Did that rhyme?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his brother. Itachi just rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him.

TBC

A short filler chapter to make you all smile before I get to the adventure and intense part of the story. Hey, I mentioned the whales in this one. Yea? Yea? lol

The next chapter will probably be long...long. Because it's gonna be jam packed full of information and yummy sasu/naru goodness.

And will Sasuke finally find out?

The rest of the song is revealed and...whales. lots and lots of whales...

Blessed be,

Angel


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Midnight.

Blue eyes drifted to the moon outside the office room's window. It was a quiet night, the breeze shifting trees every few minutes, a bird or two beginning to return to their nests. Even the crickets were silent. He looked down at the papers in his hand, pen poised to sign, but hesitant to complete.

They were for his new location.

Both he and Iruka had to sign some stupid contract to move to yet another stupid town. The judge obviously got good news on his behavior after just a month in Guardian.

Naruto looked out the window again. He wasn't ready to leave again.

In all actuality, he _couldn't_ leave yet. There were so many unfinished things in this town that he wasn't quite ready to leave behind. His past would be a good start. And...

He pushed the papers aside, setting down the pen and leaving the room. That could wait until later. His door creaked slightly as it was pushed open, he winced. Iruka really needed to fix that. He went to change for bed, but paused halfway to the closet.

Something was off...

Sasuke's curtains were closed. He _never_ kept the curtains closed except when he was out of the house. When he got home, it was the first thing he did. Pull back the curtains and open the window halfway. It was almost routine now.

Was he working late?

He started down the stairs, throwing his coat on and locking the door behind him. Hoping he didn't wake the sleeping brunette upstairs. That was a lecture he did not want to hear again.

Sasuke groaned as he hit his head repeatedly against the top of Itachi's desk. Said brother was still at the top of the cliff, taking care of an extremely lazy blonde. So whom did Tsuande ask to be his stand in while out of commission?

Yep.

Sasuke.

He glared at the stack of papers he had yet to read and stamp. This wasn't even legal and Tsunade knew that! He was hardly 18 yet and had NO legal experience whatsoever. That was Itachi's forte. Not his. He didn't want to be a damn Real Estate agent anyways.

Deidara said it was boring as hell.

Now he could relate.

And the blonde didn't even do anything but watch Itachi do the work!

There was a soft knock on the door and Tsuande's blonde head peeked in. "Hey brat, you done yet?"

Dark eyes scowled, "Do I _look_ done?"

"Nope. " She chuckled, walking in and gathering up the stamped files. "Why don't you leave the rest for your brother?"

"Thank GOD." Sasuke groaned, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. "I will never ever get into this stupid business."

"That's what Itachi said during high school." The woman said, setting the files against her wide hip and smiled down at him. "Go on home. Don't you have a fox to wait for?"

"Word gets 'roud fast." He muttered, standing up and heading out the door.

Tusnade smiled grew sad, "I don't need to hear a word." she set the files back on the desk and closed her eyes, "I just have to smell you kiddo."

* * *

The roads were deserted, as they were most Saturday nights, it came as no surprise as Naruto walked down them. Now he could hear the crickets and see the lightning bugs. It was if they were all in town, seeking refuge from...something.

No.

Where he came from, they were a warning.

"Well, well, well."

His blood froze, heart jumping nearly through his chest at that slutty female voice. It had sent creepy chills down his spine a year ago, and it still did it now. He turned slowly, blue eyes landing on a tall female with red hair and dressed straight from a hooker club.

"It's been so _long_ Naruto."

"Should have been longer." He growled, fists clenching, but afraid to raise them. What had happened last time he'd lost his temper? His stomach churned nauseously at the memory. There was no way in hell that he was going to repeat that horrid night.

"But I have direct orders to make it short."

"Fuck your orders."

Her lips twitched, "Always had a mouth on you." She stepped forward and he stepped back. "Afraid?"

"No. "

"You look afraid."

"Looks get you nowhere." He wrinkled his nose, "Unless it's someone like you."

"Watch it _trash_." She spat, advancing forward, shoulders hunched over and eyes narrowed, "You're still _below_ me no matter what _he_ says!"

"Then to him...I'm above you?"

"SHUT UP!" Her teeth barred, he stood his ground this time. Her form didn't scare him anymore. After so many nightmares of her jumping at him from out of nowhere, this was not the slightest bit scary. "He thinks you're so _special_."

"I'm not."

"Oh but you don't _know_." Her laugh made him feel sick. Painted nails were slowly becoming black claws, dark fur growing around them. Her painted face becoming the face of a wolf, body hunching over to stand on all four paws. "You're so innocent to the things around you..."

He stared down at her as her transformation completed his eyes blank and confused. She always had ways of saying things that befuddled him. He knew she knew things he didn't and that made him mad.

She started to circle him slowly, those red eyes watching him. Mocking him. _Laughing_ at him. Just as that stupid crow had done a year ago. Taunting him into transforming...into _fighting._ He didn't want to be a _protector_.

He wanted to be the _protected_.

"I won't fight you." He whispered.

"Coward." She hissed, fangs bearing and a low growl erupting from her breast. "You were always a coward!"

"Stop it.."

"He thinks you're ready..." Once again, that sickening laugh. "But you're hardly walking!"

"I SAID TO STOP IT!" He snarled, turning to finally face her, both fists clenched at his sides, body tense and eyes narrowed.

She threw her head back to let out a howling laugh, letting it echo through the streets, bouncing off walls and glass. It made his blood boil hot. "Poor, poor fox." Her pacing began again. "Ready to fight me now?"

Her howl was a sound of terror and pain as she got a sudden face full of claws. She backed away, whining pathetically, front paws batting at the fresh wounds on her nose. Through blurry eyes, she made out the small red creature standing feet away from her, eyes narrowed. "Little bitch!"

The fox moved forward, front lowered to the ground. "That's my line."

Then he pounced.

* * *

Sasuke checked his watch, eyes narrowed as he rounded another corner. Damn, it was so hard to get around this town at night. No wonder Itachi slept at the office when he pulled late hours. But, he wasn't Itachi and Kakashi would kill him if he didn't make it home by eleven.

"Watch it _trash!_"

He turned slightly at the angry female voice. Surely not a fight? He looked down at his watch again, there was no way some stupid girls were out this late on a Saturday night to just have it out in the streets. With a groan, he moved towards the other street, turning the corner and ready to pull the stupid kids apart.

He froze.

Those weren't kids.

It was Naruto, tense and obviously angry.

And some girl...wait...that was that Karin chick Itachi said was trying to buy out Deidara's house! He gaped as she told Naruto off again. Saying he was below her...but not to someone else.

A smart remark from Naruto.

Then a wolf...

Wait.

His eyes widened as the redhead morphed into some kind of large black wolf with red eyes and she started to circle around the blonde, taunting him with something. But he couldn't hear it, he moved forward stiffly, heart pounding.

He had to be dreaming…there was a wolf...

He blinked and the wolf let out a howl of pain, backing away and batting at its nose. Dark eyes lifted and widened.

In Naruto's place...was a little orange fox, standing proud and angry before the wolf. After muttering something, and bending down.

He leaped into the air and sunk his teeth into the wolf's mane. She let out another yelp of pain, thrashing around and trying to chomp her jaws onto the fox's fluffy tail.

A gunshot went off.

Sasuke jumped nearly ten feet into the air as he realized it hit the wolf's back leg, sending Naruto off and limping away. The wolf retreated into the darkness, blood trailing behind her.

He turned to his side, relaxing as Tsunade lowered the gun, eyes narrowed. She met his eyes before nodding at the fox.

Said animal was limping to them, licking at its front paw and head lowered to the ground. Sasuke approached it slowly.

So many thoughts were running through his head. First anger, Naruto had lied to him, visiting him during the night, and listening to all his fears. Second was fear, Naruto wasn't _human._

Third was love, because when he gathered the fox into his arms. It let out a small whimper before burying its face into his black shirt. He held it close, kissing its head and closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Love...because he had been so close to losing him.

* * *

Itachi hung up the phone after hearing Kakashi's whispered 'It's time' on the other end of the phone. He glanced over at his lover, who was watching intently from his current position on the couch. His eyes must have said it all, because the blonde was up, shoes on and coat at the ready before Itachi had even made it to the foyer.

They met the others at the old docks. Kakashi and Iruka talking with Tsunade and Jiraiya, Gaara and Sakura seated with their feet in the water, the girl looked troubled. Sasuke and Naruto were beside the adults, Sasuke seemed to be having issues with not letting the blonde go. For his arms were wrapped around him in a possessive grip, their cheeks pressed together. It didn't look as though Naruto was complaining a bit.

They walked up, Tsunade nodding as she spread her hands out. "Alright everyone. Not all of you know the story and explanations are hard to do, since I'm not the supreme ruler here." She cleared her throat, "Sakura, you're the only one who doesn't know what's going on."

The pinkette smiled sadly, "Were you not listening Tsuande? Gaara just told me."

"Ah." The blonde woman laughed, "Alright then." She turned to Jiraiya who let out a sigh. They moved to the edge of the docks, linking hands and closing their eyes.

"Our life it to Guard. And to Guard is our life." They chanted together, moving in to a rhythm. "We protect our Masters, through pain and through strife."

Sakura gasped as the water began to ripple, to wave. The humming continued and the ripples became sleek backs, white outlined black eyes, and large open mouths. Her own mouth dropped open as four killer whales rose out of the water slowly, water falling off of them in sheets of color.

First one in silver, second in blue, and the last two in blood red.

The colored water rose and fell with the humming, dancing around the whales big bodies, swirling in the form of a tornado.

Then it all fell down, revealing four human teenagers.

A man with white hair and translucent blue eyes, dressed in a white robe with golden ropes around the waist. A girl with long blue hair and deep purple eyes, her dress the color of ocean water, blue-green and rippling like the surface. Last was a set twins. A boy and a girl with blood red hair and glowing green eyes, dressed in matching silver kimonos.

"Who on earth..."

"We are the Masters." The blue haired one spoke, her voice sounded of early spring birds, musical and new. "I am Mhercy." She motioned to the man beside her, "this is my husband Savihor, and our cousins, Cosh and Celieh."

Savihor stepped forward. "It has been a long while since you have contacted us, oh Great Lion." He peered down at Tsunade, "You have noticed the change in the air?"

Tsunade bowed, "I am ashamed to admit it eluded me for some time."

His eyes grew stern, "Hope that it is not too late."

She nodded, eyes closed and hands clasped. He stepped back into line, Mhercy stepped forward, gliding along the docks, and bending before the seated Sasuke and Naruto. "Young fox." She gathered his injured hand into her soft palm. "We are enthralled by your return." His hand grew cold, then then warm and the pain was gone.

She stood again, dress rippling with her motions and turning to face Gaara. "You...have been mistreated. Your gift denied."

He bowed his head. "My apologies."

"Not your fault." She moved past him, "The fault of humans." Her body stopped in front of Deidara and Itachi, eyes growing hard. "Deidara."

He bowed his head. "Yes ma'am?"

"Shamed you should be." Her voice was hard and scolding, "Leaving behind your master because his favor of a girl." She narrowed violet eyes at his wince. "You know the rules. The eldest produces the heir. You're forbidden from such...such _acts._"

"I know." Deidara whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

Her hand reached out, tilting up his chin and kissing the pearl of saltwater as it trailed his cheek. "But be joyful, for he returned your love."

He bowed again as she took her hand away, "_Thank_ you, my lady."

She moved away again, returning to her place beside Savihor. "We are called the Master, Uchiha's. We were created by your ancestors, generations before, in order to protect them from evil forces. Our children are called 'The Guardians', trained to protect one, and only one Uchiha for their entire life. For if, a Master dies, so does his Guardian, but if Guardian dies, his master must live alone and protect himself. "

Savihor now took over, "We change from Human to animal at will, but remember, we are human first and creature last." He moved forward, lifting water slowly and they watched as a mirage was created in the form of a movie screen, "Years ago, were used in battle against the ones known as Black Sound, former Guardians who turned in search of power, they created an army of dark creatures and destroyed the Uchiha clan, except for one woman."

Mhercy took the lead, "Your mother. She fled in the chaos with a boy of hardly two years and pregnant with a boy of six months. The battle ended, they were sure it was over. Until the Guardian of the youngest Uchiha was born. His story is meant for you to discover on your own." She dropped the mirage. "We heard news of your mothers tragic death after birthing Sasuke, we sent Kakashi to find you and bring you back. It was fate that Itachi bonded again with Deidara so quickly. But alas, Sasuke's Guardian had been kidnapped by Black Sound."

"He escaped," Savihor took it, "But we sent away Iruka, who, at great cost to himself, took in the small boy and kept him as far from here as possible. A mistake, we should have never made." He shook his head sadly, "He is the last of the fox clan and Deidara is the last of the white wolves. They are your personal Guardians, meant to protect and guard you."

"Black Sound is back...aren't they?" Sakura whispered.

Cosh blinked down at her, "Why, yes. They are. Gaara detected the shifting and the black wolf's appearance."

Celieh sighed, "It is time to do battle once again."

"No battle." Mhercy stated firmly, "It should not have to come to that!"

"We understand." Jiraiya bowed.

"Words of wisdom, for the Uchiha and their Guardians." Mhercy stated, raising her hands. "'_ Hearts beyond the shining sea, ancestors past in harmony. Four times of life, of love and time, till death do part, each heart rewind."_

Savihor raised his own. "'_The__ Shadows Balance is the hearts true key."_

Cosh and Celieh giggled, spinning in a circle,

Cosh: _Time of turmoil, hate, and greed_

Celieh: _Will change the depths of humanity._

Cosh: _of corters calls and burning brooks_

Celieh: _Will banish all of which he took!_

They began to disappear, colored water rising and falling as their bodies began to form back into whales. And as they fell, the song was sung.

_Beneath the sacred, luminous sphere_

_An echoed call befalls my ears_

_A shadowed lover,_

_Elusive and grand_

_Falls from my heart,_

_And releases my hand._

_A conniving enemy_

_Walks ahead,_

_Plowing through our happiness_

_And drenching us with dread._

_They steal away in the dead of night,_

_In the arms of a milkmaid_

_With tears in her eyes._

_To once return, when the battles through,_

_But behind one is left_

_And another one brews._

_But hence two of the final,_

_Shall steal and tame the soul_

_One betrays a feeling,_

_The other his own heart_

_A guardian is lost in time_

_The other negates his part._

_And alas a mortal shall fall_

_Into the depths of a stone_

_With the words in her heart_

_Deserting her love to die alone_

_The journey has been written,_

_But not all sins shall be atoned,_

_But do not ask the future,_

_For the destination is unknown._

_To Be continued..._

LONG.

Did you enjoy it?

Not everything was explained, riddles are thrown in, and Naruto's past is murky. BUT FEAR NOT! There is much more to come.

Blessed be,

Angel


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Seventeen_

"So...they throw a bunch of riddles at us and just assume we're going to figure them out?" Deidara asked, glaring up at Itachi's silver-haired 'father'. Said father just smiled down at the ring of teens with that infuriating grin of his.

"You're making us mad Kakashi. Get out." Sasuke snapped, pointing to the door.

The man huffed, turned, and stomped (With a _slouch!_ How the hell did someone do that?) Out of the room shutting the door with a sharp snap. Sakura snorted and returned her gaze down to the sheets of paper scattered on the floor in the middle. It was she, then Gaara to her right, then Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara, all in a circle on Deidara's bedroom floor.

"'The Shadows Balance is the hearts true key?'" Sasuke muttered, picking up that sheet of paper and peering at the riddle. "Could it be any more vague?"

"Judging by how uptight they are, I'm sure it could have been worse." Gaara smirked, picking up the twins riddle. "Did anyone catch what Savihor said to Tsunade?"

"What? About keeping a war from breaking out?" Naruto asked.

"No. He said 'It's been a while since you've contacted us. Oh. Great. _Lion._" The redhead punctuated each word heavily.

Sakura groaned, "I should have known."

"Likewise." Sasuke shook his head, "It was so obvious."

"You never were good a picking up on things, little brother." Itachi smirked, but frowned when his brother scowled.

"Hey. At least I didn't freakin hold a _gun_ to my Guardians head!"

"I didn't know it was him!"

"Oh _yea_ you're pretty damn perceptive too asshole!"

"BOTH of you _stop_ it!" Sakura snarled. "Fighting about stupid things isn't going to stop Black Sound from making their invasion."

They all nodded, going back into silence mode and looking over the papers. Writing down hints in the riddles, anything that would give it away. So far, there was little to go on. The words were too elusive.

"We're gonna need a damn thesaurus." Deidara whimpered, staring at the word 'corters' from the Twins riddle. Itachi peered over at his lover's paper and smiled softly, "It means 'when a man courts a woman'." The blonde blushed, keeping his eyes on the paper.

Naruto looked up. "Wait...of 'Corters call and burning brooks'?" He snatched the paper from the other blondes hands. "Well...maybe it's got something to do Sakura and Gaara."

"What?" Sakura squeaked, dropping her pen and blinking at her blue-eyed friend. "It can't be."

"You're the only woman among us." Sasuke pointed out.

"What about Tsunade?" She tried weakly.

"_We're _the last generation." Itachi stated, "You two as much a part of this as we are. Simply because our families probably go way back."

"We really should go down to the library and see if Kotesu and Izumo have some old family registers." Itachi muttered, "Chances are, it'll help us with this mess."

"I get this part." Sasuke piped up. All eyes trained on him as he read out, "'One Betrays a feeling, the other his own heart, a guardian is lost in time, the other negates his part.'" He glanced up, "The one betraying a feeling is me. The second stanza refers to Itachi. The Guardian lost in time would be Deidara and negate means to 'to deny the existence or truth'. That would mean Naruto."

Blue eyes seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Deidara whispered, folding his hands in his lap, "When I was told I was the last of my kind, I didn't want any part of this place. It was bad enough I had lost my purpose for living." Then he smiled, "But you came back." He felt Itachi's hand slide into one of his own. "I had my reason back, even if I couldn't tell you."

Sakura sniffled slightly, wrapping an arm around the boys shoulder and kissing his cheek. "Brave Deidara."

He smiled weakly, "Thank you Sakura."

She let go, stood up and gathered the papers. "Come on. Let's hit the library. "

"Sakura...can ya'll just do that...?" Naruto asked, eyes shifting slightly, "I have something to tell Sasuke."

The pinkette blinked, tilting her head slightly before nodding, grabbing Gaara by the arm, and dragging him out. "Deidara. Itachi!"

Said boys grumbled, gathered up their papers and headed out behind them, shutting the door to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke set his papers aside, giving a look to his blonde counter-part. "So, what is it?"

* * *

Tsunade hummed to herself as she signed off papers, glancing at the clock a time or two to see if her evening break was coming. Brown eyes narrowed. Still half-past eight.

She shook her head, returning her gaze back at the papers.

It made her nervous, she supposed, handing all the troubles and riddles over to the teenagers. The Masters riddles were never easy to put together. The meanings were always vague, a scratch on the surface of the real truth.

Her pen stopped moving. Could they really do it?

A knock on the door broke her from doubted thoughts and she muttered a 'come in'. Iruka slide inside, shutting the door quietly behind him and standing before her desk. "Tsunade?"

"Iruka?" She blinked, setting the pen down and standing up, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to know what...what happened the night Kakashi was punished." He whispered, lifting his eyes to hers slowly.

Her own eyes pained, "Iruka, that's not something I should tell you..."

"He won't." The brown-haired male, stepped forward, "_Please_. I need to know."

Tsunade studied him for a moment before motioning to a chair. "Take a seat. This may take a while."

* * *

"Gaara?"

"Hmmm?" The redhead replied his eyes trained on a book as they sat in the back of the local library. They had arrived hours ago, ditched by Itachi and Deidara not too long ago in favor of them catching up on their jobs. Nevertheless, they both had promised to look over the riddles during breaks.

There wasn't _time_ to work.

"Um...what exactly is your gift?" She whispered hesitantly, fingers spread on the pages of a thick brown novel.

Those green eyes lifted slowly, narrowed, "I'd hardly call it a gift."

"Ah." She hurriedly returned to reading the book in her lap. The question bothered him, she wouldn't press it far.

"I can see things before they happen or feel them, more or less." His reply shocked her slightly and she lifted her head fast.

"Like...premonition?"

He shrugged, "Something like that I suppose."

"Does it hurt you?" She asked, scooting closer and tilting her head.

"The visions? No." Gaara said, a little taken aback at someone who actually wanted to _know_ how his curse worked. "But the people who didn't understand it hurt me." He shut the book slowly, staring down at its cover as the words came from his mouth unbidden. "I took the blame for something that I didn't do to protect someone else. When I told the police what I had seen, the labeled me as insane and locked me away in an asylum."

He looked up at her now, a sneer on his face, "The doctors thought they could _cure_ me. Hell, my so-called _father_ couldn't beat it out of me. What made them think they could help? Each time they touched me a new vision would come. Their death, sickness, happiness. All of it would flood into me. I'm no Empath, but being locked up, ridiculed and mistreated was taking a toll on my body."

"You _became_ an Empath?" She gasped, shoving her book aside as well.

"In a way." He said, "But being here has made it simmer away. It's back to normal again."

Sakura's smile was slow and kind, "I don't think you've said so much since you've been here."

He smirked, "You must be rubbing off on me."

"Hey!" She snapped.

Gaara let out a sigh, standing up and replacing some of the books. "Come on; let's head out with what we found." Sakura nodded, doing the same and following him out of the library. The sun was starting to set now; she smiled again at the bay before them.

Life here had always been...good...comfortable even. But who would have guessed the past of this place? So ancient and...

She glanced over at the redhead beside her. Grand? No. There wasn't even a word to describe it. Despite the anger, the pain and the tragedy, the Uchiha's had created something no other person could. A completely new species of human.

And it was Guardian's little secret.

They walked in silence for a long while, just staring around, enjoying the oncoming fall breeze. Sakura could hardly wait until the leaves started changing...

She blinked as his arm appeared in front of her. Her sea-foam green eyes looked over at his, which were staring at the ground.

"What?"

"Look." He stated, moving his arm and pointing down at the sidewalk.

Sakura made an are-you-stupid face before looking down. "It's just a shado-..." Her eyes widened, and she stepped to the side slightly.

On the street was the shadow of a lamp post. Tall, thin, split at the top in a short dip and with a flat, round end where the lights went. Except one side was lower than the other. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"'_The shadow's balance is the hearts true key_.'" Gaara muttered.

Sakura nodded, squatting down and running her fingers of the shadowed asphalt of the street. It shouldn't have seemed as bizarre as it did.

_If _there had actually been a street lamp to cast the shadow.

_To be continued..._

OMG.

And update.

A short one, but an update nonetheless. Secrets...riddles and things you just can't explain. Sasuke and Naruto's talk is next, plus...a yummeh lime. (no worries, a lemon shall soon come). And Kakashi's past, sort of.

All that and more, NEXT TIME!

And also, I apologize for the lack of updates. I have evacuated TWICE because of Hurricane's Gustav and Ike. So I had no access to a computer for weeks on end. I wanted to update, I NEEDED to update, but instead, I had to arm myself with notebooks, pens and lots of inspiration.

Arkansas and Missouri helped with ideas though. I was starting to get writers block for some of the fictions, but I have to thank the hurricane's for only that. They destroyed homes and cities once again. And for those who DO pray, I ask you to for the sake of everyone who lost their homes or families.

I live 38 miles from the gulf coast, my house was fine, but others weren't so fortunate. Our city flooded big time and Galveston is GONE. Wipped out. Hardly anything standing.

Thank ALL of you for the patience.

Blessed be,

Angel


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Tsunade watched with troubled eyes as her brown-haired friend took a seat in front of her desk and looked at her expectantly. She really should tell him to get out and ask Kakashi himself, but she herself knew that Kakashi would rather die than tell Iruka of the pain he suffered.

"You know the rules." She whispered. "A land guardian and water guardian are forbidden from becoming involved."

Iruka nodded tightly.

The blonde woman leaned back, "Well, he when he was younger his master was Obito Uchiha. Of course, he died during a street brawl in the city not too long before he met you."

Iruka nodded again, he could remember that day clearly. He had wondered from his own master, as she was favoring a young boy from the Hyuuga clan. It had been years since he had been exposed to a land Guardian and Kakashi had been curled up at the base of a tree that was half in and half out of the water.

At first, he hadn't shown his true form, but approached him as if he were just someone taking a swim. They hadn't spoken for a while, but when Kakashi cracked, they ended up there till past dark just talking about Obito's death.

It had come as a shock when Kakashi confessed his love in that...that way of his. He had been so nervous, Iruka could tell, but he had to refuse him and he fled.

"Well, after you rejected him, he came to me all depressed and confused. I didn't realize till half way through the story that you hadn't told him you were a water Guardian." She shook her head, "I was appalled at the time, water Guardians are practically _royalty_ since you're in the same class as The Masters. How had he come in contact with you anyways?"

Her fingers tapped against the wood of her desk, studying the man again, then went on, "He didn't seem to care about the rules at all, he was dead set on proving his love for you." Now she chuckled, looking up at the ceiling with a smile before dropping it and returning to Iruka, who seemed to sense the change. "I was a fool to let him summon them on his own."

"_What?"_ Iruka stood up now, eyes wide, "He did it alone? Tsuande, he almost died!"

"I know." Tsunade whispered, clenching her fist, "I regret it every day Iruka, but it won't change the fact that it happened. After Minato had found him, told me and we got him cleaned up, we talked to him and he told us everything."

There was silence for a while, Iruka looking close to tears and Tsunade trying to figure out how to word everything, she drew in a breath, "When he summoned them, it seemed they had already guessed. A spy, it would seem, had been watching the two of you. They were furious. One of their most sacred laws, broken by one of their most noble Guardian. Later, when I confronted them, Mhercy showed me of the meeting." Her head shook, "I forgot how cruel they could be. But he was so passive while talking to them, declaring his love for you, asking them if they would allow you to leave the water to live with him, but also said he'd only do so if you wished it."

Iruka bowed his head, tears leaking out the sides of his eyes, falling off his chin and onto his clasped hands. He was almost grateful Tsunade was the only one to see Kakashi's punishment, because if seeing him after it was bad, actually _witnessing it_ had to be twice as painful.

"They forbid him from it and said that if he were to go anywhere near you again, they would punish him. Savihor said that it would not, by any means, be an easy one." She shut her eyes, as if trying to both shut out the vision and failing. "And as they were leaving his exact words were 'If our love cannot be accepted in this world, then I'll take him to a world where no one will stand in our way.' "

Tsunade's eyes opened and pained as Iruka buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. From anger or sadness, she wasn't sure. "They struck him down on the spot. Mhercy, Cosh and Celieh only watched, as it's forbidden for a female Master to harm a Guardian, but Savihor did it." She swallowed, "And he's almost merciless. I'm surprised he wasn't the one who told Deidara of his mistake, but I guess after centuries of living and trying to tolerate those who break the rules, you can only have so much mercy." Her throat was sore, she noted, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and asking if the man wanted one. He shook his head and looked back up at her, eyes red, narrowed.

"What did they do?"

"Savihor beat him, over and over with the water whip. Then, after hours of that, he..." She gulped down a thick stream of water, trying not to gag. Iruka winced, at that. "He reached over and took out his left eye, God Iruka...he almost bled to death, but he still didn't scream, he cried yes, but made no other noise. And Savihor stood above him, I never want to see that face again, and told him he would replace it with an eye of Obito's."

"_No._" Iruka groaned, everyone knew of Obito's powers. He could predict minutes, hours, days into the future, but only when they were willed to.

"Yea." She whispered, "He then said that, his punishment was this 'You may take Iruka to land, and he shall remain as a water Guardian, willed to return when he so chooses, however, you shall spend your entire life knowing that when it comes time for him to die, you'll see the exact _day. Hour. Second._ Can you live with that?' And he said yes." A smile lifted her face, but Iruka couldn't see the joy in something like...

"Why?" Iruka snarled, he slammed his fist on the desk, falling to his knees, "_Why?"_

"Because I love you."

Iruka jerked his head around, eyes wide as Kakashi walked into the room, hands in his pockets and bare of mask and eye patch. "That is no excuse!" He stood up, shoving the man, but getting nowhere, as he was heavier and stronger than him. "You shouldn't have..."

"I would rather spend one day with you knowing you would die at the end of it, than live the rest of my life without you." He whispered, grabbing both of the man's hands and pressing a kiss to the fingers. "I've told you this before, and I'll tell you a thousand times after. I chose my destiny the day I chose _you._ I'll never regret it."

"Baka..." Iruka whispered, sliding his arms around the man's torso and burying his face in his warm chest. " Baka!"

Tsunade chuckled from her spot, spinning her chair around to leave the couple alone and to look out the window of her office.

The bay was a beautiful blue and she could faintly see the outline of the whale's backs. They had so little mercy left in them.

How much more would they need to lose, before they decided _no one_ should live in Guardian?

She could only hope that day wouldn't be soon.

* * *

It was getting late, Sasuke noted, looking out his window and watching a bird fly past. Naruto was still quiet, watching him with something akin to hesitation.

"I wanted to know if you're certain about me being your Guardian." He finally whispered, lowering his hands to his lap and staring at them.

Sasuke blinked, looking over at him, "Is that it?"

"Sasuke." He groaned, peeking up slightly, "I'm serious. You weren't in present for the ceremony. The only reason The Masters chose me for you was because no one wanted a mon..." He cleared his throat, "Wanted me."

The Uchiha noticed the slip of tongue, but decided to leave it be, "What ceremony?"

"Um..." The blonde shrugged, "Tsunade kinda explained it to me. When an Uchiha gets about 5 years old, they are taken to the top of the south cliff to meet the Guardians. It's like instinct, she said, The Guardians are to stay right where they are while the kids pick us. There are never fights, she says..." He closed his eyes, "that it's like they're drawn together by some unseen force."

Sasuke tilted his head, "So I guess Itachi picked out Deidara?"

"Yea." Naruto chuckled, "Deidara said Itachi stood in front of him and said to 'come' and he followed. At the time, Itachi didn't know that he'd picked out a rare breed of Guardian, but people said it was in his blood to want something beautiful."

"Then how is that different from me picking you?" Sasuke asked, "If the war had never happened, then we'd still have ended up together."

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed, leaning back on his hands, "You said it's like an unseen force pulling the Guardians and Uchiha's together. Do you feel it?"

Naruto swallowed. Of course he did. He always had. It was like a consistent tugging in his stomach and heart. Telling him, he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Maybe that was why he always caused so much trouble? It was a way to tell Iruka that he needed to be somewhere else.

He stared at the expectant boy sitting across from him. Naruto almost felt sorry for the boy, having to be his master. It was a cruel fate he didn't want to bestow upon him.

But they could be happy for a while right...?

"Naruto?" Sasuke hovered over him, waving a hand in his face, "Hey, come back to earth."

Blue eyes blinked, looking at the hand and then into the dark eyes above him. "Sorry...I..." The Uchiha smiled slowly, wrapping a hand around the back of the blonde's neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. Naruto sighed softly as Sasuke's other hand pressed him into the floor, straddling his hips and swiftly unbuttoning his white shirt.

He ran his lips down the side of a tan neck, biting lightly. "Do you feel it now?" the whisper was hot against his skin, making Naruto squirm beneath him.

"I-idiot..." The blonde gasped, fingers curling into Sasuke's black shirt. "Of course I feel it..." His back arched as a hot mouth closed around his right nipple, licking and pulling at it with his teeth. "I..." He groaned.

Sasuke, not taking his mouth off his fox's chest, lifted his eyes to watch the boy's face. He smirked around the nipple before pressing their erections together. Naruto's sharp cry was worth those small hands pulling at his hair. He let go and licked a hot, wet trail back up to the blondes lips before dipping his tongue into his mouth and ravishing it. "I _always_ feel it." He panted, pulling from the kiss and staring down into cerulean eyes. "_Always_."

Naruto gasped at a particularly rough grind of hips, but not minding. It felt so _good._

"Sasuke!" The door flew open, startling both boys. "OH MY GOD!" it slammed shut. Silence stretched over the room before Sakura's voice came low through the wood of the door, "Umm...I know you two are busy...umm...er..."

"Having sex." Gaara cut in and by the sound of it, she hit him.

"But this is important!" She called, "We found one of the riddles."

Sasuke growled low before lifting himself off Naruto and pulling them both to their feet. "We'll meet you down stairs in a minute."

"O-okay..." Their footsteps disappeared and Naruto let out a laugh as Sasuke went about straightening his clothes up.

He then opened the door and let out an exhausted sigh before putting his hand out to his fox. "Ready to go see what the fuss is about?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, placing his hand into Sasuke's and following him down the stairs.

TBC

No cliff-hanger this time. Okay..maybe a small one. Tini-tiny. Minuscule. Small. Itti-bitty. lol Anyways, I'm trying to get all the riddles figured out before I start posting up chapters about them.

Also, go check out my latest one-shot. His World. It's a Sasu/Naru..so...enjoy!

And I'm also planning another Sasu/Naru fic after I'm done with Before You Say No. It's called 'Disturbia' and I'm eager to write it, but don't have a very developed plot. So hopfully, once I get Before You Say No written, It should clear out and give room for a new plot. (I have so many in my head) So GO VOTE IF YOU WANT IT! (The summary's in my profile!)

I'm also hoping Before You Say No is a hit. I've worked really hard on the plot and have all the chapters planned out...sorta. I've written the first chapter, but am keeping true to my promise of not putting it up till AFTER this story. It's a Kakashi/Sakura Sasuke/Naruto and Kisame/Itachi fic and it's going to be AWESOME. All of my stories seem to have magic, curses and supernatural stuff in them and that ones no different! So I hope my Sasu/Naru fans will enjoy that one, (Cuz I DO plan on putting some yumeh yaoi limey-lemons in it)

Wow...I wrote alot...XP

But I also want to thank all the people who left reviews about the hurricane. It's nice to read reviews like that and my fans are one of the reasons I keep writing. So thank you for the support(I seem to say that alot), but it's true.

THANK YOU! (And I'm sure I'll end up thanking y'all for something else in all the other chapters...lol)

Blessed be,

Angel


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Nineteen_

"I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry!" Sakura bowed over and over again, hands clasped in front of her and eyes clenched shut.

"It's okay Sakura..." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "That's the 23rd time you've apologized."

"Yea, and it's getting on my nerves." Sasuke grunted, hands in his pockets and staring at the road they were walking on. Almost. He'd _almost_ had the blonde at his mercy. Ahh, he lifted his head to watch Sakura apologize again and Naruto shrug it off. Oh well, there were other times, and he was sure that saving Guardian had to come first.

"So which riddle is it?" Sasuke asked, interrupting before Gaara could shove both Sakura and Naruto down the hill.

The pink-haired girl smiled, "Savihor's riddle."

"Ah." Naruto smiled as well, "The Shadows balance...or something."

Gaara nodded, "Yea. The Shadow's Balance is the Hearts true key." They neared the street waving to Hinata and Neji as the climbed into the elders black car and stared off towards her house on the south cliff. Sakura came to a stop in the middle of the road and pointed to the shadow on the ground.

"It's starting to fade." Gaara muttered.

Naruto looked from the ground, to the sidewalk, then back again before lifting an eyebrow. "There isn't a streetlamp...HOLY SHIT!"

Sasuke knelt beside the shadow, eyeing it before placing a hand on it as Sakura had done. "The higher tilt points to the right, towards the exit of the city." He lifted his eyes to the other end of the street, which lead to another street, which lead to another street, which lead to the split in the mountains that also covered Guardian.

"Which means...what?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Which means that the outsiders have the advantage." Sakura muttered, plopping down onto the ground and letting out a sigh. "The lower scale points to our houses, which means we're obviously not ready to take them on."

"That's insulting." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "That Savihor guy really knows how to piss people off."

There was a loud splash from the bay behind him and Naruto turned around, shaking a fist at the ripples in the water, "Yea you bastard! I said it!"

Gaara shoved the blonde over, "That's disrespectful."

"Good, he deserves it." The blonde pouted, turning his head away and glared at the nonexistent street lamp.

"The hearts true key..." Sakura whispered, squatting down and tilting her head at the shadow. "Maybe..." She shook her head.

"Say it." Sasuke said, "Anything will help."

She sighed, tucking a strand of pink hair behind an ear and lifting light eyes to meet his own darker ones, " Maybe if we started training...getting them back into the rhythm of transforming and proving our strengthen, they balance will tip."

"I don't think it works like that." Gaara snorted.

"I think it does." Sasuke muttered, pale fingers drifting over the cooling asphalt. "It's telling us we're not ready and that we need to be."

"We _are_ ready." Gaara snapped, "I haven't been sitting in a nuthouse for 5 years and not been preparing myself for this day!'

"Well unlike YOU we didn't know about it!" Sasuke snarled, standing up and balling his fist. "Up until a week ago, I didn't even know this shit existed!"

"Stop it..." Sakura stepped between them, pressing a hand to their chests and ignoring the glares they had directed at one another, "You think fighting is going to fix this?" Her eyes narrowed up at Sasuke, "I just found out about this as well Sasuke, don't think you're the only one who doesn't understand all of it."

"We're just as confused as you are." Naruto whispered, "We weren't alive during the war." He set a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, and was surprised to feel the tense body relax against his touch. The dark-haired teen back away from Sakura's hand and leaned into Naruto's.

Sakura took Gaara's wrist and smiled, "You two head home and let Iruka and Kakashi know what's going on, We'll go grab Itachi and Deidara."

They nodded, watching as the two walked off, Sakura elbowing a grumpy Gaara. Sasuke let out a sigh, looking down and noting that the lamp's shadow was almost gone. He jumped slightly as a thin, warm hand slip into his right one, squeezing slightly and pulling him back up the hill.

"Come on, We don't have time to waste." Naruto whispered.

* * *

"I-itachi!" Deidara squeaked, hands trying to find purchase on the wood of the elders now messy desk. Well, they'd hardly call it messy, for the papers were not longer _on_ the desk, but were very much scattered across the room.

"Did you honestly think...?" A hot tongue licked a wet trail up the side of his neck, "That coming in here dressed like that was going to stop me?"

"B-but..." The blonde gasped, back arching as a hand wrapped around his throbbing member. "I'm just wearing..." _Nothing at the moment_, his mind supplied with a wicked laugh, "But I was just wearing what I always do."

Itachi groaned, pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw and lifting the younger male onto his desk. "That's the problem!"

"What...me wearing...ah!" Gray eyes clenched shut and a huff of breath escaped as one of those talented fingers pressed against his entrance. So much for forming coherent sentences. That was so not an option now.

"Just shut up." Itachi growled, black eyes lifting to study the beautiful face contorted in pleasure. He licked the blondes lips, pressing a tender kiss to them before that mouth opened and allowed him to sink deep. Dear god, he removed his fingers and pressed his hard length to the blondes entrance. He laid the male back, blonde hair fanning around his face and arms above his head. Where had this been all his life?

_Right next to you_.

He kicked the voice in his head in the balls before sinking himself into his lover. Ah, every time he did this, it was almost an unearthly sight. The way that back arched and pink lips parting in Ecstasy. He struggled not to close his own eyes at the feeling of being inside his love.

He had to see his face...

He...

"Itachiiiii!" The door was slammed open and Itachi glanced up from pressing a kiss to Deidara's chest, and said blonde was peering at their newcomers from his upside down position.

"OMIGOD!"

The door slammed.

"Today just isn't your day is it Sakura?" Gaara's chuckle came from the other side of the door.

* * *

"Are they ready?"

Red hair fell over her shoulder as she bowed before the dark shadow seated across the room. She could see his feet, black robe wrapped around pale legs. Her left hand moved from its spot on the floor to the valley between her breasts. "Yes master."

"_Excellent_. Very good." The voice from the shadows sounded akin to a snakes, for the V's were hissed as well as the S's.

"The leader would like to know what is in it for him." She whispered, keeping her head bowed in respect, even though the question was not from her, she was the messenger.

"I offered him a place among us." Those legs uncrossed and stood slowly, walking forward and into the dim light cast by the candles on the wall. "Him and his little group of misfits." Her throat was far too dry as he kneeled in front of her, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her red eyes to look at him.

She flinched.

No matter how many times she'd seen him, his appearance was always a new surprise. Those golden eyes may be light, but there were just as dark and tainted as the color of his hair. As lifeless as the color of his skin.

"I want the Kyuubi brought to me." He released her chin and stood up, walking slowly back to his chair in the dark. "Preferably alive, but he never was easy to control."

There was a short silence before he cleared his throat, "You shall accompany them. Bring Juugo if you wish. "She could see his flick of the wrist, clearly dismissing her at last. She bowed again before standing up swiftly and leaving the room.

His fingers tapped against the cement of his chair, eyes watching as the door shut behind her. The room was too quiet now that _he_ was gone. There was no one to inform him of what was going on outside his hideout.

Those mongrels who served him were too afraid to even be in his presence, much less standing beside him.

Pale fingers curled into fists.

He _would_ get the Kyuubi, even if it was with his own bare hands. That stupid animal would die by _his_ hand and _his_ hand only. A rope dangling beside his head was what he wrapped his hand around, and the chime of a bell rang through the room.

The door opened slowly and a cloaked figure walked in, arms encased in black and red robes. "You rang, master?"

He stood up. "We attack."

"Excuse me..?" The man hesitated, "But we haven't captured the Kyuubi yet, sire..."

"We attack TONIGHT."

_To be continued..._

Poor Sakura...

Alright now, it's time for the guessing game.

Who's the bad guy THIS time? Hmm? hmm? Come on, it's OBVIOUS! lol Alright, for those who get it right, I give cookies too and for those who don't...just how FAR have you gotten in the Naruto series? Now, I know this is a short one, but we're reaching the climax of the story...-coughs- and the climax of others things hopefully...-coughs again-

XD

This chapter was so short, I've been angsting over it. But there isn't much more I could put into it without spoiling it for you in the next chapter. So...WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!

Sakura...poor..poor...Sakura. -shakes head- I've been torturing her...

Oh and PS to the idiot who read the first chapter and was all like. Don't just put S/N on the summary. Cuz it could be mistaken for Sakura and Naruto. And I was like...DUDE, look at the little bar thing under my name at the top of the page. It says ' SASUKE UCHIHA and NARUTO UZUMAKI' (or something along those lines)

I ran out of room in the summary to put Sasu/Naru

So...GO FUCK YOURSELF and don't call me an IDIOT! Only I can do that to myself!

There's a search bar for a REASON!

-huffs-

Blessed be,

Angel


	20. Chapter Twenty

This chapter is dedicated to **Candywise**, whose review on the last chapter had me laughing for days! So Candy, this is for you!

**Candywise**- 'OMG Sakura needs to butt out of people's space so we can have our lemons! Dang man. That's two moments she ruined, but aside from that Great chapter. Nice to see Itachi Horny and Healthy. Hmmm, let's see, pale skin, hisses S's, golden eyes,...I'm thing Oro the Pedo. Bring on the next chapter.'

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty_

Kakashi stared out the large glass window facing the bay behind his house. Rain pelted against the glass, water dripping down and washing away the suns heat. Iruka sat in the recliner closest to the TV, eyes scanning over the written riddles Sakura had given them earlier.

Sasuke and Naruto had just come in an hour ago with the news of solving the first riddle. Not half an hour later, Itachi and Deidara came in, soaked to the bone and glaring at Sakura and Gaara, who came in before them.

So now, they were gathered around the fireplace, wet clothes over the fence and shoes stacked in a pile beside the door. Cups of hot coco were scattered over the wood floors, along with numerous papers and pens.

"This is hopeless." Sakura sighed after a while, dropping her pen and resting her forehead on her crossed arm. Gaara looked up from his crouched position beside her, peered down, and clicked his tongue.

"We've solved one." He muttered.

"One's not good enough." Itachi grumbled, glaring at the papers in his hands. Deidara slumped against his back, head tilted back on his shoulder and closing tired gray eyes. The elder Uchiha blinked, "You okay?"

"Nnn...fine. Just sleepy."

"Didn't get to rest after..." Gaara began, but Sakura's hand slapped over his mouth, a sheepish smile on her face.

Kakashi glanced back, eyeing the group of teens who were now arguing amongst themselves. He let out a heavy sigh, blinking when a warm hand slide into his own. "They'll be fine." Iruka whispered, laying his head on the taller man's shoulder. "They're strong."

"We don't know when it'll happen." Kakashi muttered, "They're not prepared for battle..."

"None of us are." Iruka's eyes wandered to the rain-soaked bay, "The Guardians are nearly extinct. If he has an army, we might not..."

"Don't say that." Sasuke hissed from across the room.

"Well..." Iruka cleared his throat, taking his hand out of Kakashi's and stepping forward. "If you're all sure about this, then I think it's about time...That Naruto and Gaara explain a bit about when they were captured."

"Gaara wasn't captured." Naruto snorted, "I was, but I escaped." He sighed, leaning back on his hands beside Sasuke. His eyes lifted to the ceiling. "They took me when I was a baby, I escaped around my 7th birthday, and that was how I met Gaara."

The redhead rested his arm on his bent knee, watching the blonde with blank eyes. "He was crying in one of the ally's. I took him in and gave him the run-around of the city. He adapted pretty well, but with his personality, he got into some bad stuff."

Naruto winced, "Gaara stopped me before I could do serious damage, but then..._he_ found me."

"Who's 'he'?" Sakura asked, looking around the room.

Teal and Azure narrowed before whispering the same name together in an angry tone, "_Orochimaru__."_

"What did he want you for?" Sasuke growled, eyeing the two teens.

"That's a story for a different day." Iruka muttered, "Go on."

The blonde took in a deep breath, "Well, we ended up on the run from him. When they finally caught us, his underling, Kabuto, he's a crow. We got in a huge fight and I..." he swallowed thickly, trying to get the words out.

"He killed him." Gaara stated as if it were effortless.

Naruto winced. "It was an accident..." He started quickly as shocked faces littered the room. "I...I didn't mean to..."

"When the police showed up, I took the blame." Gaara cut in, lifting his head off his arm and tilting it to the side. "After telling them I had predicted his death, they checked me into the nearest psychiatric ward and put me under lock and key."

"You took the blame?" Deidara whispered, "Why?"

Teal eyes closed slowly and he rested his head back on his arms. "He was the first person I ever cared about and who cared about me, I couldn't watch him be destroyed in prison." They opened again, meeting Sakura's own green eyes. "You were right, when we first met. I _am_ a murderer, but after meeting Naruto...I figured maybe...maybe I could change."

"Which ended them both here." Kakashi stepped forward, "Tsuande required Gaara's gift, in case he could sense Orochimaru's presence. We're not sure _when_ he could attack." He leaned against the window, shoving his hands into his pockets, "But Gaara may not be able to sense it."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who had, during his story, curled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He slides closer, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulling him against his side. They sat like that, silence engulfing the room, waiting for something...but not knowing when to jump.

Then, Gaara's head jerked up violently, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Gaara?" Sakura gasped, crawling over to him, "G-Gaara...?"

His head turned away from her, eyes glued to the window, "Tsuna-"

A roar ripped through the air, causing Kakashi to jerk back and stare out the window and into the stormy weather.

"_No__..._" Deidara whispered.

"He's here..." Gaara muttered.

* * *

She could feel it in her bones, smell it in the air, and taste it on the tip of her tongue. It was almost cliché that the sky was shedding its tears for them. It either meant they were doomed or their enemies would fall. But only _one_ person, could ever have predicted that.

So they were screwed.

Her eyes drifted to the stack of papers Shikamaru had dumped on her desk after hours of investigating. The young Deer had inherited Asuma's ability to be one hell of a detective. But it also confirmed her suspicions and her fears.

Brown eyes were staring at the complete list of the organization known as 'Akatsuki'. It consisted of former Guardian's whom had done just as Orochimaru had done. Abandoned their Masters and went in search of freedom and power.

Her fingers drifted over the lists and pictures. She recognized a fair few of them, all around Itachi and Deidara's ages now. Her eyes fell on a redhead; he had been an exceptional Guardian as well. Banished from his clan because of a defect at birth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tsunade the Legendary Lion."

The papers slipped from her hands, eyes wide and staring at the messy array of her desk. _Oh no...not here...not now..._

Tsunade lifted her eyes slowly, afraid to meet that swirling stare. As it did every time she saw him, her lungs drew in a sharp burst of air. He was littered in piercings, orange hair, and eyes that did nothing but move in an endless spiral.

"Pein." She hissed, standing up and glaring at him. "I didn't know you were working with Orochimaru."

He chuckled, a smirk slowly forming on his face, "Oh, just for now."

She saw the outline of seven others behind him in the front lobby of her office. Her body tensed, waiting, ready. Fighting now wouldn't suffice at all. Eight against one, even if she was powerful, still wasn't good odds in her eyes.

Her hands slammed on the desk, drawing now suspicious spiral eyes to them. He growled, "Now, don't do anything..."

A roar broke past her throat and in one giant leap over her desk, a large lioness stood in the center of the small office. Pein stepped back slightly.

Now what?

_To Be Continued..._

-cries-

It's so short! -goes to bawl in a corner- It's so very short, short, short! I have the ideas! I know how it's going to work, but the words aren't coming! I'm so sorry you guys! I'm really trying.

Maybe two weeks in Miami will clear my head and get the imagination working better. Please wish me luck!

Much Love!

Blessed be,

Angel


	21. Author Note

I know, I'm behind. I swear I'm working on it, but just as soon as I was getting around to the plot of the next chapter, my step dad called my mom Sunday morning. My best friend Roku and I were watching Phantom of the Opera when I heard my other two sisters asking my mom what's wrong.

Turns out, my cousin Jeffery died at four am Sunday morning. They had gone to a party, gotten drunk and decided to drive all the way to Ihop. He fought with his mom and that was the last time they spoke before the car was found. It hit a tree, split down the middle and exploded.

Jeffery and a kid in the back were thrown out. The driver and the other burnt up inside. I didn't see the scene, but my stepdad did and he said, it was far worse than anything he'd seen in the military. And he's see some gruesome stuff.

I'm shaking as I write this, so forgive me for bad grammar. But at the moment, I'm having trouble getting my head around the fact that he's _gone_. So we're all a little shaky on our feet. And I thank God that Roku was there when I found out. Cuz that afternoon, after no successful funeral clothes shopping, I went to lay down and watch a movie to clear my head. He came in, shut the door and lay with me. We feel asleep and woke up together. He has a girlfriend, but that most certainly did not stop him from treating me the way he did when we were dating.

He was my solid ground Sunday.

So, I apologize profusely about the lack of update. I'll get something up soon, I promise. I'm going to have to leave this up, so those who comment on my lack of update get a chance to comment again when I finally post the chapter.

Thank You So Much,

Blessed Be,

Angel


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

The large lion prowled forward on hunched front paws, teeth bared and golden eyes narrowed at the orange-haired man in the doorway. Pein braced himself, pressing both hands against the doorframe and taking in a deep breath. "You think you're form still scares people?"

She growled low in her breast, "I know it still scares _you."_

Those swirling eyes narrowed. "Go find the others. I believe...one of them is ready to join us." Seven nods were his reply before the shadows disappeared. Tsunade jerked forward, intent on stopping the seven shadows.

"_No_..."

Pein smirked, "Oh yes." He dropped his hands and Tsunade watched as his body bled into the form of a large Bengal tiger. "Ready to dance?"

Tsunade bared her teeth, a loud growl forming. "My _pleasure._" And pounced.

* * *

"Is it Orochimaru?" Kakashi demanded as Iruka, Gaara and Sakura climbed into the cab of his truck and the other four into the bed. He watched from the rear view mirror as Gaara shook his head. "Well who the hell is it?"

"Akatsuki." Came Deidara's growl as Sakura opened the small window to the bed of the large truck. "It consists of eight former Guardians. Both the talented and the strange. I'm not sure who they are, since I was the last of my kind, I was separated from the others. I only knew one of them."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Which one."

Gray eyes lowered, tugging a loose strand of blonde hair behind his ear; as the wind from Kakashi's fast driving was ripping it form its band. "The strangest Guardian of all. Sasori."

"You're joking." Gaara sent him a glare, "Sasori is nothing but a myth."

"A myth?" Naruto cut in, "What's so special about him?"

Deidara blinked, "You don't know?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "I wasn't exactly _here_ for all of this. I was kidnapped, remember?"

Deidara huffed, "Well, his original Guardian form was that of a scorpion." After some incredulous stares and rolling eyes, he continued with a glare, "But he they say that anyone he killed, he could take that Guardians form and keep it."

"No way." Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms. "I haven't known about this stuff long, but it can't be possible."

They all jerked forward suddenly as Kakashi slammed onto the breaks halfway down the hill. "What the hell is going on?" Sasuke snarled, spinning around to glare at his foster father, but froze as his eyes landed on the seven figures standing in front of the now stopped truck.

He heard Gaara whisper a _'shit' _before climbing out of the car, not listening to Sakura's protests. Coal rimmed eyes glanced back at them, "They aren't going to move, you know."

A low, female chuckle was heard, "Smart kid."

"A girl?" Kakashi muttered, leaning against the hood of his truck and peering into the darkness ahead of them. He could make out blue hair and a white lily perched behind an ear. They were all obviously dressed in black, for their torsos blended into the night.

" Woman." She corrected.

"_Konan_?" Iruka whispered incredulously. "Is that you?"

There was stiff silence before her voice broke out again, "Iruka? What are you doing on land?"

"You know her?" Naruto asked, clenching his fists, "Did she hurt you?"

"She was..." Iruka swallowed, "She was Mhercy's right-hand servant. Her best friend. Konan, how could you?" He whispered furiously, eyes narrowing. "You betrayed her!"

Konan snorted, stepping forward into the light shed from the headlights. "She did not understand at all." A slim, pale hand popped out from the sleeve of her black cloak, fingering the flower behind her ear. "I found my true love, and she dismissed it as a _joke._ So caught up in her own foolish love that she forgot all about me. Therefore, I snuck away. Quite simple, since she was too wrapped up in Savihor to even notice I was gone."

"Who on earth was worth turning bad for?" Sakura snarled, stepping forward. No one was going to stop her, if Konan was a water Guardian, then Sakura could very well fight her on land.

"Pein must be with Tsunade then." Kakashi muttered.

"Pein?" Sakura asked.

"We met when we were children." Konan stated, putting a hand out as one of the shadows advanced. "Calm yourself, Kakuzu."

A low growl was heard, "You're not in charge."

"I am when Pein is not around." Flat blue eyes glanced back, "The child is curious. I shall humor her before disposing of her." They turned back to meet angry jade. "It's only fair."

"You little bi-" Sakura stepped forward again, but Gaara caught her arm, sending her a small, barely there shake of his head. She moved back, but didn't stop glaring. "Is he a Water Guardian as well?"

Iruka snorted, surprising them all. "Of course not, The Masters would never let someone like that into their sanctuary. If you think my relationship is forbidden, theirs is far worse."

"How come?" Naruto asked hesitantly, keeping close to Sasuke, in case the irritated members behind Konan decided to attack.

"Pein, is a tiger. A well respected and very powerful form of Guardian." Konan stated, dropping her arm. "The fox and white wolf are not powerful, only rare. Their forms create nothing but awe and fascination, not fear or respect."

"Fear and respect are not the same thing." Itachi said.

She paused, eyeing the tall, dark-haired man then to the shorter version of him standing beside the wary blonde. "The last of the Uchiha's." Her head titled to the left as she scanned him again, then bowed lowly. "Many thanks to your ancestors for creating us."

"When I see people like you, who are causing war and death, I regret it."

Her eyes narrowed, "Just because it was your line that created us, doesn't mean your words can stop me. You are not my master." She shook her hair back, head held high. "I have one master, one friend, one life. _Pein_." Her hand lifted again, slowly, then turned palm up. "Kill them; take the wolf and the fox."

They instantly surrounded Deidara and Naruto, forming a circle around them and bracing for battle. Out of the shadows, a large brown bear, black and white coyote and a black wolf with an orange muzzle, hopped into the light in front of Konan.

Itachi grabbed Deidara, Sasuke grabbed Naruto as Kakashi and Gaara bled into their animal forms. The scar and red eye on Kakashi's face became clear and Konan jerked back, eyes wide. "That eye..." Kakuzu, the bear, leapt forward at Kakashi.

Iruka stepped in front of Sakura, who watched as Gaara, whose form was that of a raccoon, latched onto the coyote.

"Itachi, let me go." Deidara whispered, "Kakashi can't do this on his own." The elder Uchiha's grip tightened. "Itachi..." It got tighter and he heard Sasuke's heavy sigh. Itachi looked up, watching as Naruto stepped away. "It's our job to protect _you_."

"They're not after us!" Itachi snarled.

"I'll be fine."

He let go, his heart twisting as Deidara leapt away, blending into his wolf form in mid-air. He stepped up to the orange-muzzled wolf.

"Deidara." The voice was surprisingly uppity for a bad guy.

Deidara crouched slightly, "Tobi."

They attacked. Hitting in mid-air, teeth, claws, and fur flying in different directions. Loud growls and furious breaths mixed. Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks before nodding, grabbing Iruka, and taking off for the docks.

Sakura spun around, "Where are you going?"

"To warn The Masters!" Sasuke called back.

Sakura nodded firmly, turning back and wincing as Naruto was shoved into the asphalt by the bear's large paw. She turned to Konan, who was watching her with a hand still on the flower. It was suddenly plucked free.

The pink-haired girl dipped both hands under each side of her shorts, extracting two knives. She flipped them open, "Going to take me down with a flower?" She smirked.

Konan returned the look, with ten times the intensity. "Oh yes."

_To Be Continued..._

It's not great, or very long for that matter. I wanted it to be long, but I have to pick up Roku in like...15 min. So I needed to get as much written as possible and still have time to edit and spell check it.

OMG. It was so hard slipping the Akatsuki into all of this. It wasn't in the original plans, but Orochimaru's always the bad guy, So I was like, lets add a few more and make it interesting, yea? I agonized over what animal Pein should be. Then I thought, orange...spiraling eyes? Bengal Tiger! It fits...right?

At first, Konan was going to be a blue jay, but I wanted their relationship to be as forbidden as Kakashi and Iruka's, so she's a white-sided dolphin. (I didn't mention it up there, but just thought you should know, since there WILL be a water fight soon.)

I haven't introduced Sasori yet and there's a very good reason, so be patient Sasori fans! Tobi, and Deidara know each other? -gasps- I wonder how? Ne, Ne?

Hidan, of course is the coyote and Kakuzu is the bear. Zestu...well...I'm still trying to find an animal form for him. He looks like a plant for Goodness sake!

This is where I need your help.

WHAT SHOULD HE BE?

Also, I want to thank every single one of you for being patient and understanding. I went through a very difficult time last week and hadn't gotten around to any updates what so ever. I saved all of the wonderful reviews that were written, because they made me smile and kept me going just a bit longer. ALL of the reviews helped.

Of course, it didn't ease the pain of knowing he was gone, but it helped. It really did. He was always the life of the party. So after his funeral last Wednesday, we had enough food to feed a third-world country and what did we do?

We partied.

Told stories and exchanged memories. I don't think we got home till late, late. Thanksgiving and Christmas will be really hard this year, because he's _always_ been there. Not sharing his funyuns or arguing with someone over taking the last roll. (Since all he really ate was french fries, rolls and junk food. He never did like meat of real meals...and he was far from anorexic.)

His quote was, 'I'm not fat, I'm pleasantly plump.' lol and he was. Not too big, not to small. Kind, a bit lazy and fresh out of his 21st birthday. He just got in the wrong car.

So I want to thank you all. (Again. lol) For being patient.

Blessed Be,

Angel


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

The fighting was getting dangerous, Sakura thought, dodging as Konan threw punches and kicks at her. It was obvious that the woman made up for her lack of power on land, by learning something she couldn't do underwater. Something that Sakura hadn't studied or thought about in her entire life!

Naruto was bleeding from a wound on his tail and Deidara had long since knocked Tobi against the side of the truck, rendering the orange-wolf unconscious. The white wolf, jerked back at the swipe of a coyote's paw. Gaara latched onto its ear just as Deidara bit down on its back leg. Hidan retaliated by raking his claws down Gaara's back.

"Be careful!" Sakura hissed, shoving Konan into the street sign. The blue-haired woman hissed, wrapping a hand around Sakura's neck and squeezing.

"You can't win!" Konan growled, her other hand wrapped around the wrist pinning her to the tall metal bar. "You're not _strong_ enough!" She pushed her back.

Sakura stumbled, eyes narrowed as Konan dashed around the pole, heading to where Tobi was laying on the ground. "Deidara!" She shouted, pointing to the truck. "Stop her!"

Deidara growled and tackled the blue-haired woman to the ground beside Tobi. Konan shrieked, elbowing the snapping wolf in the chest. He yelped, rolling off her and onto a waking orange wolf. Konan jumped to her feet, dashing up the hill where Itachi, Sasuke, and Iruka had disappeared to an hour earlier.

"Shit." Kakashi growled head-butting the still charging bear.

"Deidara?" Naruto called from his seat beside an unconscious coyote. "Are you alright?" He moved to step forward, ready to hop at his friend if he needed him. "Deidara?"

"I'm fine!" Deidara called back, shoving his paw against the muzzle of the orange and black furred wolf. "I can handle this one."

Naruto nodded, turning to help Kakashi now, while Sakura dashed to the wounded raccoon beside the truck. He leap forward, intent on snapping onto the bear's tail, but instead, let out a pained cry as sharp teeth latched onto front right leg.

Sakura spun around in her crouched position to stare in horror at the small fox caught in the jaws of something. She left Gaara's side stumbling over to grab Naruto. "Naruto?" Hold on a...was that a dragon? "_Naruto!" _She cried, knees hitting the ground as a long gray tail swished into the darkness.

_Oh God..._

* * *

They ran down the hills, flying down the stone steps behind Kakashi's house. "You two stay, if Konan's here, then so is the other water traitor." Brown eyes narrowed, scanning the surface of the water as they neared it.

It was an eerie calm, despite the howling wind and boiling turmoil on land. There wasn't a ripple on the top, the full moon reflected against its glass appearance. Iruka gave Itachi a look, "I need one of you to run back to Kakashi and have him evacuate the town. I don't know how many recruits Orochimaru may have, but where ever he is, he knows we're ready."

"I'll go." Itachi volunteered, raising a hand.

Iruka nodded, sliding across the docks and leaping over the edge in one swift movement, his blue dolphin form shining in the moonlight. The water barely rippled as he disappeared beneath its surface. Itachi turned to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha stopped, turning and lifting an eyebrow at his brother. "Yea?"

"Be careful, Little brother." Itachi started up the hill as Sasuke whispered a 'you too nii-san' before his footfalls became silent as he ran up the hill.

Coal eyes opened slowly, staring down into the inky blackness of the water. "Well. We made this mess, "He lifted his hands slowly. "Might as well clean it up. '_Hearts beyond the shining sea, ancestors past in harmony. Four times of life, of Love and time, Till death do part, each heart rewind.' _"

The colors swelled from tiny pinpricks beneath the water's covering. Mhercy rose first, blue water falling off pale skin in crystal waves. Wise violet eyes boring down into Sasuke's dark depths. Savihor followed close behind, blue eyes narrowed as usual.

"Younger Uchiha." Mhercy breathed, stepping onto the dock, water pooling around her bare feet. "You have called upon us?"

"Orochimaru launched his first attack, using the Akatsuki." Sasuke informed in a low monotone. "But, of course, you would know already."

Savihor inhaled sharply, "You accuse us of not informing you of this tragedy?"

"We already knew." Sasuke stated, "I meant no disrespect, but instead of giving us pointless riddles and ridiculing our love's, you could have just told us that he was back."

"The song, younger Uchiha, The song." Mhercy tapped her wrist, the bangles clinking musically. "Did you listen to the song?"

"Of course. I heard it when Naruto arrived." He muttered.

She nodded, "As you should, Guardian's sing it for you every time you are in need of comfort." Her held tilted, blue hair falling over thin shoulders like a cool waterfall. "Know that we never meant to hide your history from you. It was for protection, we did not foresee it. Our Seer died many centuries ago."

Savihor stepped forward, his white robe brushing against the surface. He knelt beside the dock where Sasuke stood, pressing a hand against the water, and running it smoothly across its cover. Silver eyes lifted to meet stunned black as the water turned into moving images of black, white, and color.

"It is time to discover your history."

* * *

The truck's lights were still on when Itachi came to a halt beside it. Sakura was wiping the blood off a depressed-looking Gaara and Kakashi were towering over the wolf, Deidara's human form had in a headlock.

His eyes scanned the scene. The other shifters were not... "Where's Naruto?"

Eight pairs of eyes instantly sobered. Itachi stepped forward, fist clenched as he stopped in front of Kakashi. "_Where is Naruto?_"

"They took him." Sakura chocked out, a hand wiping furiously at her tears. "I couldn't get to him in time...it was some kind of...of...dragon."

"Komodo dragon, to be precise." Gaara muttered.

"We're not being precise!" She snarled, jade eyes filled with angry tears. "It's even worse if he got bitten by a Komodo! They're poisonous if the bite, he could die at any moment!"

Kakashi shifted back into his human form, no caring that his mask was off or that his scared eyes was free of its patch. He put a hand to his forehead, finger massaging a temple before looking up at a very angry Itachi. "Where's Iruka and Sasuke?"

"Iruka went to find the other water traitor, Sasuke's with The Masters." He slammed a fist into the side of the truck, "We don't have time to chat. Iruka said to get everyone out of this town, _now._"

"Then that's what we'll do." Deidara nodded, pressing a finger against the back of the orange and black wolf's neck. It collapsed instantly and Kakashi set it in the back of his truck.

"Everyone get in." Kakashi ordered, jerking his thumb to the car. "We need to get everyone who isn't connected to us out of Guardian. We'll need to find Tsuande and Jiriaya so they can help us pinpoint a location." He restarted the truck, "If they could attack so quickly, then their base must be inside or just outside of town."

Sakura helped Gaara stand, wrapping one of his arms around her neck, and helping him to get inside the truck.

* * *

She knew he was behind her. His taunting laugh was proof enough and that stench of his blood was potent in her mouth. Her back right leg had a slight limp to it from the excruciating fracture he had managed to secure.

Was there no salvation for any of them? And where was Jiraiya? Wasn't he supposed to have met her in the office, if not, then what on earth could he possibly be doing that didn't involve being screamed at by his senses that something was _wrong_.

She stumbled slightly going up the hill to Kakashi's house. She had to warn the others, she had to...

Bright lights shone up ahead and she let out a sigh of relief, turning her head back to make sure he was far enough behind for her to get the others ready. Sure enough, it was Kakashi's truck and it was moving.

She hopped into the lights, the breaks screeching as it came to yet the second half of its evening. Sakura stuck her head out of the passenger window. "Tsuande?"

"Oh thank God! Pein is here, Akatsuki..."

"We know!" Sakura nodded as Kakashi drove up beside her. "Hop into the back, Itachi and Deidara are keeping watch over one of the Akatsuki we captured. Where's Pein?" At that name, she spun around, rapping sharply on the back window. Deidara pushed it open. "Itachi, did you see Konan when you came back from the docks?"

"The blue-haired one?"

She nodded.

"No. I didn't see anyone."

"Shit." Tsunade muttered, "I take it Sasuke's with the Masters?" At Itachi's nod, she let out another relived sigh, "They should take care of him then." She took a large leap, landing in the bed beside Deidara. "Pein was following me, I don't know if he gave up or..."

A loud smash made Sakura scream.

Deidara's eyes narrowed at the large Bengal tiger standing on the hood of Kakashi's truck. His lips pulled back in what looked to be a half growl, half smirk. "I don't give up that easily."

Sakura panicked, glancing from the wounded Gaara lying on the back seat to Kakashi's frozen movements on the steering wheel. Her eyes narrowed and she moved her foot across the space of the front seat and slammed her foot on the gas.

Everyone's screaming made her wince as the car rolled down the hill, slamming Pein into the windshield and cracking it before he rolled off the right side. They heard him hit the ground with a sickening crack, before disappearing into the darkness of Guardian.

* * *

Karin stood, leaning against a large wooden doorway. The hall smelt musky and wet, as per usual, but she was so used to it, it hardly mattered. She tugged at a strand of red hair. It wasn't like she needed to make a fashion statement.

This was about getting those squealing little misfits out of Guardian. Those silly good-for nothing 'rare' breeds did nothing but walk around like the high and mighty. Serving their stupid Masters. Who needed a Master anyways?

"Zetsu, Stop pulling, you'll rip him up." A hiss sounded down the hall.

Her head turned to the left, blinking as a man who was half-black and half-white stepped in carrying a tiny bundled orange fox. A red head walked beside him, dull red eyes narrowed at the other man. "You're not holding him right."

"Yes I am." The white side muttered, its black eye staring down at the heavily breathing animal. "_Rip__ it! Tear it!" _The black side whispered.

Sasori glared, "Give him to me before your black side takes over, Orochimaru won't be pleased if you do something terrible to him. It's bad enough you _bit_ him."

"Hey, shut your traps." Karin hissed, knocking on the door. "You don't want to make the guy any angrier than need be, all your arguing will give him a migraine."

"What the hell is it?" A voice from inside growled.

"They got him." She sighed, pressing her glasses further up her nose. "Isn't that what you wanted, retrieve the fox?"

The door opened slowly, revealing a black-haired man with slitted golden eyes. He was wearing a beige robe with a ridiculously large purple rope wrapped around his waist. A sadistic smirk crossed pale lips, as Zetsu handed out the creature to him. "Oh excellent." He chuckled as a tongue slipped out and licked his lips. "Very, very excellent."

Karin scrunched up her nose as he took the bloody bundle into his hands. "Karin, send for Kimimaro, I shall need his expertise on this." And with that, the door slammed in her face.

She fumed, narrowing her eyes before storming off down the hall. She turned back suddenly, glaring at the two standing in the hall. "Don't you have work to do?"

_To Be Continued..._

It's a bit longer than the last one. Ugh, It took forever to get the inspiration for this. And I should let you know ahead of time, updates will be getting random. I may for a week or two without updating. I started a study course to get my GED and since I suck in math, it takes up most of my day.

I'm not abandoning ANYTHING. It just means I'll be up later, be more irritable and chapters will either be ridiculously long or stupidly short. lol

So be nice, k? I have some serious drive going to get a job, a GED and start to save money for my senior cruise next year. The story is almost over, but there are quite a few chapters left, so no worries. =]

Next time, Sasuke learns how his ancestors created The Guardians and Iruka gets to fight Kisame! (Le Gasp! Betcha didn't think HE would be in here! Can anyone guess what HE'S gonna be? lmao) In Zeh WATER. Omg. It's gonna be so cool..

And what the HELL is Orochimaru doing to Naruto!

Blessed Be,

Angel


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

Getting everyone out of town was a feat in and of itself. No one believed them and Kakashi was starting to get desperate. He turned to Tsunade, who had already reverted into her human form in case they needed her help. One look from him and she was morphing back, pouncing into the middle of the street and letting out a roar loud enough to shake the walls.

Sakura clasped her hands over her ears and squinted as the roar echoed through the valley of the bay. Screams began to surface, people running from their homes and avoiding the lioness at all costs. Deidara tied Tobi up in the bed of the truck and got out to help with the rounding up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kiba's loud voice carried over, his large white dog tagging at his side. Sakura gasped.

"Kiba!" She rushed forward, "We need your help, I'll explain later, but you need to lead everyone out of Guardian."

"What why-" He started, but she started pushing at his back, shoving him to the exit.

"_Now_ Kiba, Now, now, _NOW_." She added an extra push for emphasis.

Kiba gave her a hesitant look before glancing down at Akamaru. He let out a heavy sigh, ruffling her hair slightly before placing a hand on his hip. "Alright, fine, but you owe me one hell of an explanation. Call me when it's all done, yea?" He winked, snapped at Akamaru, and started running to the entrance, gathering the local's attention and showing them the way out.

"Good idea." Deidara whispered, as he pushed a smaller child along.

A howl ripped through the air then, turning their heads to the now empty south district. There were three shadows, three human shadows. They stepped out into the light and Deidara let out a strangled gasp. "_No way_." He whispered harshly.

The one standing between them was a white-haired boy, to his left was Karin and to his right was a taller orange-haired man wearing a tattered brown trench coat. Karin smirked, "Well, well, well. Missing a few of you?"

"No thanks to you." Itachi growled, fingers curling into a fist.

"This is Suigestu and Juugo, my...companions. If that's what you could call them." She pushed up her glasses from the rim of her nose, "We've been ordered to take care of you."

Sakura put out a hand as Kakashi and Deidara started to move forward. Kakashi started to say something, but she waved her hand. "No." Jade eyes turned to them, a small smile on her face. "I'll handle these three. You all need to get the rest out of here and someone needs to find Iruka. He can't handle them all alone, plus, Naruto must be with Orochimaru, someone needs to find him."

Deidara looked to the unconscious Gaara in the truck, to Tsunade morphing back into her human form. The elder woman let out a huff. "You sure you want to do this?"

Sakura nodded, turning back to an irritated Karin. A smirk formed, fists clenching and eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't worry Tsunade-sama." Her shoulders shifted, "After all, you taught me everything I know."

Tsunade nodded, motioning to the boys. "Come on, we have work to do."

"But-" Itachi began.

The blond woman shook her head, "Sakura knows what she's doing. But I'm going to need some serious repairs afterwards."

Deidara and Itachi exchanged confused looks.

"Enough talking!" Karin snarled, throwing out a hand. "You're sentimental slather is irritating the fuck out of me."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Then maybe I should make it to where you can't hear!" She jerked forward, fist swinging back.

"She's just going to punch her?" Deidara hissed as they climbed back into the truck.

"Get out of here _now!_" Tsunade shouted, making Kakashi slam the car into reverse just as Sakura's fist connected with the street.

Three shouts of surprise reached their ears as asphalt and dirt erupted from the ground up and landed on the hood of the car. One piece cracked the window wider.

"Holy shit." Gaara's mumbled voice made Deidara jump in his seat. "Was that _Sakura?_"

"Let's get out of here." Itachi smirked, "Looks like she's got this under control."

Kakashi nodded, shaking his head and spinning the car around. He glanced at Tsunade. "You haven't been teaching her Medical Herbs at all have you?"

Tsunade laughed.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the water rippled, morphing into various colors, and creating a collage of numerous images. He squatted slightly, bending over the side of the docks to get a better look. Savihor lifted his blue eyes to stare at the youngest Uchiha.

"We were created by a man named Madara Uchiha." His finger pressed at the colors, the water rippling into the image of dark-haired man, a fringe covering his left eye. He was smiling, a red-haired woman at his side and a baby in their arms. "He was a strong-willed man, wanted to create a huge clan and prosper far into the future."

The vision changed, showing Madara at the beach below the cliffs where he and Naruto had kissed. Sasuke's eyes lowered. Savihor took notice of the downfall. "Fear not, you haven't messed with holy grounds or anything."

Sasuke grunted, "Oh."

"This was where he created us." Mhercy stepped forward, the water silent beneath her feet. She gave Sasuke a small smile, "He wanted someone to protect his sons and daughters. To be with them in every stage of their lives." Her hand reached to her neck, pulling at a silver chain. A blue crystal hung from it, sparkling as it twirled in the moonlight. "He found this stone in a cave beneath one of the cliffs and made a wish. Guardians were his wish."

Savihor nodded, "In great detail, he created us. Mhercy and myself. From there, we gave him a very gracious gift." His hand fluttered over the water, creating images of faceless people morphing into their animal forms. "_A new species._"

"But like all gifts this big, " Mhercy sighed, "It came with a price."

Sasuke gave her a look, "Why?"

"Creating life isn't easy." Savihor snorted, glaring up at him. "It costs more than the wisher is willing to give sometimes."

Sasuke's eyes pained. _Like Kakashi._

"Yes." Mhercy whispered, "Like Kakashi." She set a hand on his shoulder, "But he moved on, found love in Iruka and fathered you and Itachi."

"Madara wasn't so grateful." Savihor muttered with a sigh.

"What did you take from him?" Sasuke hissed, glancing from one to the other. Mhercy's fingers twitch, the first nervous sign he'd ever seen on her since they'd met. He gasped, "What-"

"We had no choice." Mhercy muttered, violet eyes casting down at the collab of images. "Once he made the wish, we had no-"

"We took his wife." Savihor snapped, cutting Mhercy's hesitant rant short.

Sasuke suddenly felt sick, stumbling back and away from the two Masters. "_Why_?"

"'To give life, one must be taken away.'" She whispered, eyes lifting to the moon. "We gave his sons and daughters Guardians. Enough to breed and evolve an entire race. But he-" The moon flickered on the surface of the lake, far out below the cliffs. "He went mad."

"And with that, he would lock Guardian's up, claiming they were mad and torturing them." Savihor said, waving his hand over the water and creating new images. Ones of whips, blood and gruesome scenes that made Sasuke's stomach turn over again. "That was how Orochimaru was born. Twisted, and with a sicker mind than Madara himself."

"It was peaceful at first, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiriaiya all grew up together. As Guardians." Mhercy clicked her tongue. "Many called them our Successors, for when our time to leave would come. But when Madara died, Orochimaru created The War." Savihor changed the image again. Animals battling in the water, on the land and fires breaking out across the old town. "You're mother fled with Itachi, carrying you. However, she died giving birth."

"Deidara was devastated at Itachi's disappearance." She whispered, "And you're chosen Guardian..."

"It's Naruto right..." Sasuke looked at them both, "Please tell me it's Naruto."

Mhercy giggled lightly, her eyes warm. "Rest easy, young Uchiha, of course he is. Every Uchiha gets to pick their Guardian, and the connection is a bond deeper than any family tie. It's a life partner, a best friend."

"A lover?" Sasuke muttered.

Savihor's expression darkened. "It is forbidden for a Master and their Guardian to create such a...such a scandal."

"However, " Mhercy interjected, making the silver-haired Master scowl, "Even us, the rulers of this race, cannot change the heart." She set her hand on his should again, "_No one_ can change the heart." Her fingers tightened, eyes boring down into his own.

He nodded, letting out a sigh. Savihor erased the image, standing up and resuming his place at Mhercy's side. Blue eyes bored into Sasuke's soul. "The end is near and you're Guardian is its soul."

Blue hair shifted over pale shoulders as Mhercy's head snapped in the direction of the center of the lake, where water was beginning to wave. "Iruka is in danger." She spun on her feet, water rippling angrily. Her head turned to Sasuke one last time, "_But hence two of the final, shall steal and tame the soul_."

Then they were gone, two large killer whales disappearing into the dark depths of Guardian's Bay. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, curling his fists and turning to his house.

_Steal the soul_.

If Naruto was the soul and Sasuke had to help steal him. Then that meant Orochimaru had him in his slimy grasps.

And that was a big mistake.

_To Be Continued..._

O.M.G.

It's so SHORT. And it took FOREVER to get this silly thing up. I have been sick for two weeks, I'm _still_ sick and this isn't coming out smoothly at all. Or it is and I'm just too sick to see it. -sigh- So, It's not like I've been...avoiding this. I've been reading. A lot.

Anyone here read Tsubasa and XXXholic? If not, get your ASSES to and go READ them. You are missing some seriously, funny, adventurous drama. I spent an ENTIRE day reading 172 chapters of XXXholic and a week (because I was sick and fell asleep easily) reading 208 chapters of Tsubasa.

And if you DO read it, let me tell you I got Fai's magic staff necklace on order from Amazon! -squeals- I can't WAIT to wear it!

Plus, you have GOT to go read 'Dusk Till Dawn' I'm not getting much feedback on it at all, and I enjoy writing it. There's even some yaoi in it. Iruka/Kakashi Sasu/Naru Kisa/Itachi and so forth. Saku/Neji is the main, but it's so GOOD. The adventure and magical mystery is awesome.

So read it if you want (please please PLEASE lol)

Plus, The Akatsuki Corner is a hoot to write as well. I love picking on Deidara. It's so much FUN. lmao

So...review. Tell me what you think...

Ooooh...and for those of you who are fans of Summer In the South...I should give you a hint that I'm working on a...'bonus Chapter'. So...look out for it. ;)

Blessed be,

Angel


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

His head felt like it would split in two, there was a dull ache in his legs and he could faintly hear the sounds of whimpering. A groan fell from his lips, head lifting slowly. The world was fuzzy, the air was cold and...he was in his fox form.

The clank of a chain made his stomach drop as he shot up off the cement floor. No, wait, it was some sort of cave. His eyes focused in on the damp, dark walls. He pawed at the ground, a grimace. Defiantly a cave and if he wasn't mistaken, a quick sniff at the ground confirmed that this was the south side of the mountains. He swallowed thickly.

Orochimaru's hideout.

He looked around the room, candles lit along the walls, and cages stacked high. Golden eyes widened at the state of each animal inside.

Were these _Guardians?_

It was sickening to look at. He chocked down the bile, tugging at his chains to see how far he could wander. His ears perked at the sound of footsteps and the door swung open, hinges squeaky. Now why couldn't they have heard that outside the hideout? It was rusty enough to wake the dead.

"Comfortable?"

His fur stood on edge at the sound of that slick, disgusting voice. Eyes narrowed, he glared up at the dark-haired man now standing above him.

"Haven't lost your fire, I see." Orochimaru chuckled, squatting down in front of the fox. One of his fingers tilted up the animals head and Naruto snapped at the digit. Gold eyes narrowed, "Watch it boy or you'll find yourself dead."

"You can't kill me." Naruto hissed, baring his teeth, "You _need_ me."

A pale nose wrinkled slightly, "Indeed. Gotten clever with your words, haven't you?"

"I've had a good teacher."

That sinister smirk appeared, Orochimaru gripping his jaw tightly. Naruto whimpered at the rough handling, trying to jerk out of those cold, damp hands. "You're little master won't be saving you." He then grabbed the back of Naruto's neck; holding the now frightened fox firmly as he reached into his robes pockets.

A syringe appeared, glistening at the tip. Orochimaru grinned sadistically as the fox started to struggle, fear in its eyes as the needle came closer to his neck. He yelped as it pierced his skin and fell limp in the snake's grasp. The man dropped him on the floor, glancing back at the open door. "It is time."

A shadowed figure stepped into the room, jade eyes staring down at the man. The candlelight cast an odd glow over pink hair. Karin stepped in behind her, along with the other boys. "They're heading to the docks." Sakura stated, staring coldly down at Orochimaru. "What did you do to him?"

Karin smirked, "You'll see."

Sakura's fists clenched as Juugo grabbed her by the arm and shoved her on the ground beside the motionless fox. The snake-man stood now, smirking down at her. "You'll be his first meal."

The door shut and locked behind them.

Sakura swallowed, running a hand over Naruto's head sadly. Her throat tightened. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

* * *

The water's surface rippled slightly as two shadowed figures stood on its top layer. One held a rather large sword, the other nothing but his hands. The taller man snickered; hand on the hilt and blue-gray eyes narrowed at the brown-haired male.

"Gonna fight me with your hands?"

Iruka held his head high, falling into a judo pose, hair loose around his face. "They are all I need." With that said, one hand shot out, water rising out of the lake into a dagger sharp ice crystal. The shark-looking man dodged just in time, turning to glare at the smaller man.

"You're a royal." He hissed, bringing his sword off his back. Iruka said nothing, lifting both hands and water following where they flowed. His arms shot out on both sides, the water splitting between them.

On the docks, the group came to a halt at the edge, where three other silhouettes stood. Deidara jerked back as the bay split in two. "Holy shit!"

"You got that right." Itachi muttered, "Is that Iruka?" awe was in both of their voices as the dolphin Guardian dodged an attack from a sword that looked extremely hungry. Kakashi stood his ground, worry in both visible eyes. His entire body jerked, hand shooting up to his left eye, fingers clawing into it.

Tsunade gasped, grabbing him as he fell to his knees, "Kakashi?"

"Kisame watch out!" The blue-haired woman from earlier called out from the edge of the docks. Gaara's fists clenched and took a menacing step towards her. This little-

"Stop the fight..." Kakashi groaned out, blood dripping from between his fingers.

The three on the end of the docks turned at the loud voices behind them. Sasori's eyes narrowed, "Get them." A black and white skinned man bled into the form of a Komodo dragon, slithering across the wooden docks to where Gaara stood.

He morphed into his raccoon form, jumping on top of the hissing animal. Deidara was hit from behind, an orange-muzzled wolf lapping happily at the back of his neck. Itachi spun around to grab his lover, but gray eyes stopped him. "Itachi, go find Sasuke and get Naruto."

"And Sakura!" Gaara snapped before digging his teeth into the dragon's neck.

Konan growled, turning to the water before jumping in, her dolphin form an ethereal sight under the moon. Kakashi lifted his eyes, black eyes narrowed. He leaped forward, already in his wolf form.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade cried out, "Where are you-"

"They're going to tag-team him." Kakashi snarled, spinning around to face her, blood running down the side of his face and breathing heavily. He looked wild, angry and out of his usual element.

The blond-haired woman looked pained, "Kakashi, you're not a water Guardian...you can't help him."

Kakashi looked horrified, spinning back to face the fight as Iruka lashed out with a wave that looked akin to a water dragon. Kisame blocked it with his sword, raising a wave of his own with a twirl of the heavy blade. Then Konan leaped out of the water behind Iruka.

"_IRUKA_!" Kakashi shouted, his howl cutting through the night air as Konan slid an ice crystal through the man's stomach.

The fights on the docks froze as the brown-haired man fell into the water.

Deidara, fighting back tears, looked up at Itachi, "Go find Sasuke, NOW!" Itachi took one last look at his shocked foster father, before turning away in search of his younger brother. Gaara dug deeper in the dragon's neck, its body growing limp beneath him.

The water grew angry, its waves crashing against the docks and blue light coming from under the water's surface. Konan and Kisame were each embraced in a water prison, their shocked faces growing scared as Mhercy rose from the waves, eyes narrowed and blue hair the color of a bolt of lightning.

Kakashi, now back in his human form, looked up with an empty gaze as Savihor rose from the water before him, Iruka limp in his arms. He set the lifeless dolphin on the docks, staring passively as the white-haired wolf buried his face in the younger man's chest.

"You're a bastard!" Deidara screamed, still struggling with Tobi on the docks. "It's your fault Iruka's dead!" He threw the other wolf off him, his white fur stained in crimson blood and mud. Savihor watched him as he pinned the darker wolf to the docks.

"Where is the scorpion?" Savihor asked, staring around at them.

"Gone. Escaped." Tsunade supplied weakly, staring down at the sobbing wolf at the end of the docks. She looked over at the silver-haired man, then at the lifeless body being embraced in Kakashi's arms. "You are so cruel."

"It was his choice." Savihor stepped past Kakashi, walking across the docks and standing before the blond woman. "Tie them all up. Orochimaru's attack will be soon."

"What attack?" Deidara hissed, "What the hell could he possibly use-"

"Naruto." Gaara muttered, back in human form and already tying the dragon up. He stood slowly, "He's going to awaken Kyuubi."

"_What?_" Deidara snarled, "There's no way that Naruto could possibly be..." He trailed off, as Tsunade's eyes clenched shut.

"Do as he says." She whispered.

Deidara stood up, grabbing Tobi by the back of the neck and tying him up as well. He looked around the docks. Kakashi's mourning, enemies tied up and Tsunade looking more miserable than ever. Tears welled up. What had they done to deserve this?

_Madara._

The named echoed through his head like a cruel yell. A story the day of his birth and the day of his Master's choosing ritual. It was _his_ fault.

"Who is Kyuubi?"

All eyes turned to the street, where Sasuke's stood, Itachi at his side and eyes a blood red. Savihor's eyes widened, "You-"

"I asked you a question."

Savihor stared down the younger Uchiha. "Your answer is coming."

* * *

Sakura felt herself fading away, head lolling and eyes heavy. Naruto was still motionless beside her and the stench of dead bodies was making her stomach roll unpleasantly. She fought back tears, clenching her eyes and wishing she hadn't been pulled into the mess. It wasn't fair and for the love of God, none of them had done a damn thing wrong to deserve this.

A clank made her body snap to attention. She stared down at the small body beside her and blinked. "Naruto?"

The fox stood slowly, empty gold eyes barely sparing her a glance. She reached a hand out, but missed him as he easily jerked the metal chain out of the stone wall. Dirt and rocks went flying and she gasped, backing away on her hands and feet.

His fur was red now.

"Naruto-" Her voice wavered as he turned to her slowly, before baring his fangs, now inches longer than they had been before. His body began to grow slowly, fur longer, eyes redder and a dark growl forming deep in his chest. He stared down at her, tears flowing from her eyes and fear in her heart. "Naruto..."

He pounced and she screamed.

_To Be Continued..._

I feel horrible that this is so short. I feel terrible that I'm loosing the plot. OMG. -starts running around like a spaz- This was supposed to be such a good story and I'm ruining it with my lack of writing skills! -cries- It's not fair I tell you, I'm having a dry spell and it fucking sucks!

It's the best I can do with a big test over my head and financial problems. So Please. PLEASE bear with me. I really am trying. And the ending will be fantastic.

I wanted Iruka's fight to last longer, but I was having trouble fitting it into the time line and stuff. So...I'm so sorry for those who didn't enjoy it.

The next chapter WILL be better.

Blessed be,

Angel


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

There was no longer an escape.

They were all stuck in this cruel reality, Sasuke thought, staring up into the blue depths of Savihor's eyes. There was no way out.

"Who is Kyuubi?" Sasuke demanded, clenching his fists and knowing his brother was seconds away from ripping the God apart. He made no move to answer, so the younger Uchiha wrapped a hand in the Guardian's silk robes, tugging him down to his eye level. "Who the hell is Kyuubi?"

"He's a demon." Tsunade's voice drifted over crashing water, Kakashi's sobbing, and Tobi's yelps of pain. Savihor's eyes narrowed at the blond Lioness.

"Who told you to-"

"Naruto is his Guardian." Tsunade stated firmly, "You have no _right_, to keep something as crucial as this away from him."

"He will know soon enough." Savihor snapped.

Mhercy stepped onto the dock, water pooling around her feet and seeping into Iruka's already wet clothes. She knelt beside her lifeless dolphin and closed violet eyes. "Kyuubi, was Madara's Guardian." She took Kakashi's hands in her own kissing each one and keeping her eyes closed. "When Madara passed on, Kyuubi stayed alive and we had no explanation as to why. So we sealed him away."

Sasuke pushed past Savihor's tense body and stood before his foster father and the beautiful woman. "Who released him?"

"Orochimaru." She replied, releasing Kakashi's hands, "During the first War. He took form in Naruto's body, and when Orochimaru went after him, Naruto killed his crow. Kabuto had been one of our Healers, but had always been loyal to Orochimaru only. Once Orochimaru is done taking over Guardian, he'll destroy Kyuubi." Now she stood, lifting a hand into the air and staring up at the full moon. "We will disappear soon."

"Wait..._what_!" Itachi snarled, taking a step forward, "You're the Masters! You started this mess; you can't just drop it all on us!"

"You were meant to bear this burden on your own." She whispered turning to the edge of the docks, Savihor was already there waiting. "Go to the Cliff holding Deidara's home." Their hands locked together, "You will find him there."

Tsunade gasped, rushing forward, " But who will...what about Ceilah and Cosh?" She gripped Mhercy's arm, pleading with her eyes. "You can't just leave us all behind."

Mhercy smiled sadly, covering the blonde's hand with her own and squeezing. "Fear not, Tsunade. You and Jiraiya will rule well." She removed the hand and turned to them all. "Go now, we will keep them hostage until our time comes. Now, go!"

They all hesitated a moment before running off the dock. Deidara tossed Itachi the keys, shoving Sasuke and Gaara into the back seat. The blond wolf turned back quickly to call for Tsunade, but instead got a face full of Kakashi. One red and one black eye stared down at him, blood staining his clothes and cheek.

"Do you want to come?" Itachi's voice broke the silence.

The red eye lifted slowly, staring at his older foster son, before closing it. "He's not coming back." His voice cracked slightly, but gave no more emotion. "What's the use of waiting?" He climbed into the back seat with Sasuke and Gaara, before shutting the door.

Deidara nodded weakly, "Tsunade, are you...?"

She shook her head. "I have to find Jiraiya."

He climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door and watching as the dock disappeared beyond the tall, dense trees.

* * *

There was so much _blood._

Sakura swallowed thickly as she limped between the stone walls of the underground hideout. Her left hand was curled around her side, blood dripping through scratched fingers and leaving a messy trail in her wake. Jade eyes closed as she stumbled, vision blurring and trying to focus on the hallway before her.

She had to find Naruto.

Her stomach rolled as she glanced down at her side. Gods, it looked like he'd bitten a chunk out of her and that's exactly what had happened. Bare feet came to a halt, her free hand pressing up against the wall as jade eyes stared down at the floor in horror.

Naruto had bitten her.

He...

She swallowed again, chocking on a sob as her blood soaked hand covered her mouth to stop the sounds from echoing. Why was she wallowing in her self-pity right now? What would Sasuke do when he saw Naruto as is was now? The sobbing ceased and she stood up straight.

The pain was more intense now that she was upright, but she paid it no mind. There was only one thing she needed to concentrate on and that was finding Naruto and helping her friends stop that sadistic snake. But how could she get there fast enough...?

The room spun suddenly, tipping her sideways and hitting the wall on her good side. Sakura hissed, a fierce burn running through the blood in her veins.

She pressed a hand to the wall, tears leaking out of her eyes as the pain intensified.

_What now?_

* * *

The moon was now high in the sky, its full silver glow spreading out at the top of the Cliffs of the Bay. The tips of each cliff were more than six hundred feet apart, but in the moonlight, it looked as though you could walk off one and onto the other.

Itachi tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they pulled up to Deidara's house. He glanced into the rear view mirror where Kakashi was staring out the window and Sasuke and Gaara were glaring ahead of him. Deidara's fingers grazed one of his hands and he looked down to stare into those endless gray eyes.

He covered that hand, squeezing it before turning fully to look at the other occupants of the care. "Are you all ready for this?"

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't." Gaara growled, "Unlock the fucking doors."

Itachi nodded, flipping the locks and climbing out with the rest of them. Sasuke stepped forward, standing before them all and clearing his throat. "Since Itachi and I aren't Guardians, we'll find Orochimaru's hideout, and hopefully Naruto as well. Can the rest of you handle Orochimaru if he's up here?"

Deidara swallowed, tugging Itachi down for a hard kiss, his grip and forwardness surprising the elder Uchiha and the others. The blond pressed a hand to his cheek. "You better come back alive."

Itachi chuckled darkly, "Oh I plan to. I want a piece of him just as much as the rest of you."

Gaara wrapped a hand around the blondes wrist and tugged him along into the trees. Itachi took a step to follow, but Sasuke stopped him with an arm in front of the others chest. "Don't." He turned to Kakashi, who was staring down at him with both eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to go-"

"He would yell at me if I went back."

Sasuke's dark eyes pained as he walked past his brother to stand in front of his foster father. He looked up into the gray-haired man's mismatched eyes, "I will personally take care of the one who killed him." He didn't make a move as he felt Itachi step up behind him.

"And I as well."

Kakashi closed his eyes, turning and following the two younger Guardians into the trees. However, he before he disappeared, he gave them a thumbs up. The two brothers exchanged identical smirks before they turned and headed into Deidara's house.

Itachi unlocked the door, leading Sasuke down into the basement. He felt around the walls, instructing Sasuke to pick up matches, shovels, and mallets. The younger of the two lifted an eyebrow, "Are we knocking down the Berlin wall?"

The elder Uchiha sent him a glare, pressing his hands into a darker part of the wall. A door opened, its hinges screeching as the years of rust pushed inward. Sasuke winced, "How the hell did you know this was here?"

Itachi shrugged, "We found it when we first moved here." He lit a match, then grabbed a nearby candle from an old shelf and lite it. His red eyes reflected the yellow flame like molten lava as he stared down the many stone steps. "But we came to a dead end at the bottom of the stairs. It's a long way down, but if there are really tunnels in the cliffs, that's where they were hiding."

Sasuke nodded, following his brother into the darkness and taking the stairs carefully. "Itachi, do you think Naruto is alright?" There was a pause and no reply. He tried to ignore the knife twisting in his heart. "You don't, do you?"

"I think they're holding them hostage."

"Wait...them-" Sasuke's eyes widened, "You mean they have Sakura too?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Itachi sighed, squinting into the darkness and grunting when they reached the dead end. "Sakura's skills were good, where she got the channeling for such strength is beyond me, but Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu are Guardians. They are far more skilled."

"All the more reason to get there quicker." Sasuke growled, "Better hope Gaara doesn't hear about this. We wouldn't need two demons rampaging."

Itachi froze as he reached around to take a mallet from him. "Excuse me?" Those red eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples and grabbing the mallet back from his brother. He slammed it into the wall. A hallow thud returned, which meant good things. "Before I left Savihor at the docks, he pulled me aside as I was heading back to meet you guys."

_"Young Uchiha, I advise you now, watch who you anger."_

_Sasuke snorted, glaring up at him. "There can't possibly be anything worse than the damage you idiots caused by granting Madara his wish." He watched blue eyes wince, "But since it gave me a chance to meet Naruto, that is all I forgive you for."_

_"Agreed. But I must warn you. The human girl and the raccoon Guardian…. "_

_Onyx eyes narrowed, "What about them?"_

_"They are in the song and Shukaku does not take lightly to losing what is his."_

Sasuke sighed, handing Itachi the mallet so he could have a go at it. The wall started cracking with the force behind Itachi's blow. "When Tsunade mentioned Kyuubi being a demon, it only fit into the story that Shukaku be one as well. Even if Gaara won't admit it, Sakura is important to him. She's the only human female with us." His eyes remained flat black as Itachi cracked through the last of the thick wall. It crumbled to the ground, showing a damp stone hallway alight with torches every few feet.

"This is it." Sasuke muttered, stepping over the fallen rocks and peeking down each side of the hall.

"But where does it end?"

Sasuke snorted, turning right and narrowing his eyes as a loud shriek echoed suddenly for that direction. "Funny, I keep asking myself the same question."

_To Be Continued..._

Was that sucky?

The story is ALMOST over, but not without plenty of twists, surprises and...well...death. I've been keeping up with the Naruto manga and I must say, how many people is Kishimoto gonna kill before he's done crushing our hearts?

-cries- Also, I'm so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for the lack of update. A month! A MONTH! I am so disgusted with myself! That block was so huge, it took weeks just to get the first paragraph typed up. But I'm glad I finally got it up.

In other news, I'm thinking of stopping 'Dusk Till Dawn'. Not enough people read it, probably because the Akatsuki's in it. But they're not bad guys. I swear. It's a really good series, but since there isn't enough people that want it up the way they want this one up, I might stop.

I had such big plans for it too!

So I'm going to put up a poll. And I'm going to put the summary and character pairings at the end of this note so those interested can just go to my profile and CLICK it! lol

**Dusk Till Dawn**

_Sakura and Neji are the newest Members of an Organization called 'Akatsuki'. They specialize in cases of the otherworldly variety. But there are many secrets and broken truths in their own world...and each case they take on, could be their last._

Neji/Saku Sasu/Naru Kaka/Iruka Saso/Deid Kaku/Hida Zetsu...doesn't have a partner. lol So go read it for me. I'm going to put up a poll to see who WANTS to keep it going.

You shouldn't have to wait too long for the next update, but if it is a while, blame it on my work. I finally got a job and I NEED the money.

Blessed be,

Angel


	27. Authors Note 2

Guardian Bay

Authors Note:

No I am not giving up on this story. It is ALMOST complete. Never in a million freakin years would I even consider dropping it like it is. That is just far too cruel to you and to me. Now, reasons why I'm still working on it is NOT because I've got a block. If you'd call college preps a block. I have just a few more steps to get through before I have my time cleared enough to sit down and get the next chapter together.

But right now, between getting ready for school and working, I haven't had the time. BUT, By the time August comes, this story WILL be finished. Come hell or high water, I will finish this for you. You have all been so supportive and really want to get this out for you. So THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.

The only reason it's taking me so long for school, is because I will not be going to a local school. I will be moving to Tennessee for school, so I'm preparing all of my stuff. Plus, I leave for a cruise next weekend, so I am so tied up. -laughs- It seems I've got everything to do right now and It frustrates me that I can't even get a simple chapter out.

BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON. I have sticky notes all over my walls and mirrors telling me not to forget to at least get a few paragraphs out a day. So I want to thank all of you for being patient.

THANK YOU.

Blessed Be,

Angel


	28. Chapter TwentySix

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

The corridor was alight with candlesticks, lining the stone walls and sending small statues into shadows. Sasuke's right had felt along the wall, rocks falling as his fingers swept over. Itachi kept his mallet held firmly in his hands, dark eyes scanning ahead for movement.

"You think he's still down here?" Sasuke muttered, pausing in his steps and peering back at his elder brother. Itachi didn't reply, only walked past him and forward.

"If not, we find the entrance or go back the way we came-"

Hushed voices sent their bodies into a small alcove near a candlestick. They pressed into the dark corner, hoping their feet or clothes wouldn't be noticed. A man, half-black and half-white, came into view down near the end. He opened a door without knocking.

"They have escaped; Pein, Konan and Tobi have been captured." The white side muttered, but the black side's eye rolled, "_What do you suppose we do?"_

There was a heavy sigh, a rustle of cloth and a red-haired man appeared out of the doorway. He swung a cloak around his shoulders, but froze before his released the hems. Crimson eyes swiveled to their hiding spot, studying it with scrutiny before settling the cloak and following his multi-colored teammate. "The Kyuubi has escaped, but not without wounding his Shells friend, find her. She can be our bait."

After the footsteps faded, Sasuke let out a shaky breath. His hands shook as he stepped away from his brother and pressed a hand to his forehead. "He hurt Sakura."

"_Kyuubi_ hurt Sakura." Itachi gripped Sasuke's shoulder, "Remember, Kyuubi was Madara's Guardian, and Madara went mad so it is only right that he see Sakura as a threat." He started walking forward again, dragging his brother behind him, "We just need to find her before they do."

It seemed like hours to Sasuke, opening every doorway and finding nothing. The hall just went on and on and on, turning only every fifty feet or not at all. Itachi stopped in the middle of another right turn, putting his hand out and peering around the corner. His eyes narrowed, "I see blood."

Sasuke moved out when Itachi's hand waved him forward. He knelt beside the puddle that tracked from a doorway, down the hall. He opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of caged Guardians. Itachi covered his mouth and nose to block out the stench. Some were dead already, others trying to claw their way out of cages. There was a large chain on the spacious right side of the room, broken and mangled.

"Naruto was in here." Sasuke muttered, stepping inside, and turning towards a blood splattered wall. "And so was Sakura." he ran his hand over it, the pale flesh returning with crimson liquid painted on his palm. His nose wrinkled, "And that means she escaped before those men got to her."

"But where did she-"

The metal door behind them creaked on its old hinges, but it was not the sound of the door that had their bodies tensed; it was the low, lethal growl. Itachi turned his head slowly, nudging Sasuke so he could do the same thing. A black panther stood in the doorway, lowered to the ground, blood dripping from its muzzle and a gash on its shoulder.

"Holy shit." Sasuke muttered, fingers gripping tight on the torch in his hand. "Which one of the Akatsuki was a panther?"

"How the hell should I know?" Itachi hissed, "For all we know, Orochimaru kept a pet _cat_."

"Something tells me he's not a cat person!" Sasuke snarled, glaring at his brother from the corner of his eyes. He took a menacing step forward, brandishing his torch like a sword. "Good kitty..."

The growling stopped and the big body lifted slowly, head tilting. It let out a small whine before turning tail and running out the door. The brothers followed it out, watching as it dashed down where the blood trail led. They exchanged looks before nodding and following.

* * *

It had been so long since he'd seen the moon this close. He could smell Deidara and Gaara following close behind him, but paid them no mind. They were honed with instincts far greater than his would be in his old age. Iruka always had teased him about it...

He shook his head, both eyes scanning the expanse of land that reached the peak of Deidara's cliff. If he hadn't known any better, staring out at it was like looking at a bridge. It was almost as if the cliffs stretched out just far enough for you to hop from one to the other.

"You think Itachi and Sasuke are okay?" Deidara whispered, pressing a hand to a tree trunk and peering out to where Kakashi stood in the moonlight.

"They can take care of themselves." Gaara snorted, "Our main focus is finding where Orochimaru is. Something as nasty as him can't hide for long."

Deidara swallowed, "Gaara, what exactly..._is_ Orochimaru's Guardian form?" Teal eyes never moved off Kakashi's figure. The man let out a sigh, turned to where half of him was facing them.

"They called him, 'The Great Creature'." He ran a hand through his white hair, his voice haunted and slow. "I never saw it up close, but it was dark, shadowy, and big. Really big. Almost as big as the cliffs themselves."

Deidara gasped, "How on earth-"

"Madara's madness was so contagious, it infected Orochimaru's soul. It had been his one true wish to be Madara's Guardian, but Kyuubi had drawn the Uchiha in like a moth to a flame. He radiated power, like no other Guardian could and Madara craved it."

"Orochimaru just wasn't strong enough to attract an Uchiha as mighty as Madara." Gaara rolled his eyes, "So when Madara found out of his price, it was the perfect opportunity for Orochimaru to extract revenge. He would take Kyuubi's powers."

"But _why?_" Deidara whispered, shaking his head, "Madara died, why did Kyuubi live and why is Orochimaru still trying to take him, where's the prize?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Kakashi said, taking another step forward. He hardly got a foot ahead before a black wolf leaped into his path. "Karin!" She charged forward, jaws open. Behind her, from the brush barreled a bear. His brown fur rustling in the wind as he charged as well.

"It's Juugo!" Gaara shouted, motioning to Deidara to go. The blonde nodded, pushing off the tree and landing in the long grass as a wolf. Kakashi was already at Juugo's neck, teeth sunk deep. Deidara darted for Karin, but before he could get there, she was pounced on by a large black mass.

"Deidara!" Itachi's voice called out as both he and Sasuke emerged from the trees. Gaara left his tree, running towards them.

"What the hell-where's Sakura and Naruto?" He snarled.

"Naruto escaped, we couldn't find Sakura. He injured her and the Akatsuki found her, the panther lead us-" Sasuke began but a blood-curdling howl broke the air as the panther's teeth exited the wolf's neck. Karin fell limp against the earth, blood pooling beneath her as her body morphed into the human form.

Kakashi pinned the bear down, paw on its esophagus. "If they are here, Then Akatsuki won't be far behind. Suigetsu is a water Guardian, he will be waiting to release Kisame and Konan from Mhercy's traps. But that won't stop the others."

"Is that a Guardian?" Deidara whispered, leaving his wolf form slowly and brushing blonde hair from his eyes. Itachi shrugged, stepped forward as the Panther stepped away from the lifeless body. Its head lifted, teeth bared and a growl forming low in its breast.

Gaara intercepted him with a hand, then pointed to Sasuke, "As the youngest Uchiha, you must check if it is friend or wild."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, walking around his brother and the raccoon before kneeling a few feet from the Panther. It eyed him critically, claws elongated and curling into the damp earth. He shook off his fear and stretched out his hand, the Panther's body relaxed once again before it touched the tip of its nose to Sasuke's middle finger.

Itachi felt Gaara relax and leave his side, moving around Sasuke to grab the beast's jaws. "Good work, Uchiha." he smirked, "A wild Panther would have snapped your hand right off." he turned its head to the side, "Now the only question is if it's on our side, or theirs."

"It's just saved our lives." Kakashi muttered, "We should be thanking it."

Gaara nodded, but froze when a paw lifted and curled around his forearm. His eyes narrowed, as the wind picked up and smooth white skin replaced black fur. He faintly heard Sasuke form a string of words that need not be mentioned, but was solely focused on the strands of oddly colored hair blowing around a very naked, very_ female_ body.

"Fucking hell, my hair is long again!"

Kakashi morphed back into his human form, "_Sakura?_"

_To Be Continued..._

TA-DA!

I bet all of you are very, very happy. Ashamed, I am, that for six long months, I have denied myself and you the right to read this. But it has felt like years to me. I have been so busy, that I couldn't write at all! It was all inside my head, but I couldn't form any of the words. On paper or on computer.

But after a couple of unwinding nights out on the town, the stress fled and was replaced with the will to WRITE! Praise be!

Hope you All ENJOYED reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Blessed be,

Angel


	29. Chapter TwentySeven

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

Sakura's aquamarine eyes narrowed at the group of boys standing around her. She let go of Gaara and wrapped a hand around her long pink strands. "I just got this cut!" Her head shook disdainfully as the silk seemed to slip through her cold fingers.

"You're a _Guardian?_" Sasuke hissed.

She looked up at him, eyebrow raised, "Do I look like I have a Master to you?"

"That's not the point!" Deidara gaped, pointing at her expressively, "You just went from animal to human! HOW?"

"Inbreeding?" Kakashi suggested helpfully. His light humor caused a slight chuckle among the group of stressed teens. The laughter stopped when Gaara grabbed her arm roughly and examined her upturned wrist.

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "He injected something into your bloodstream."

"Figures." Sakura muttered darkly, pouting slightly. "Would have been nice to know I was at least equal with you."

"You are equal, if not greater." Itachi whispered, stepping forward and extending a hand to her. "We would not have let you follow us to this point, if we had not thought so."

She eyed him gratefully, glancing around at the men around her, missing only two now. She closed her eyes slowly, picturing Naruto's smiling face. Her hand shot out and latched onto Itachi's wrist. "Bring him back to us."

He blinked as she used him to lift herself to her feet, before walking over to where Kakashi had a struggling Juugo pinned. "I'll watch him. It is not my destiny to defeat Orochimaru. It is Sasuke's and it is Naruto's." She turned back to them slowly, "Kakashi and I will hold off Akatsuki. Find him and bring him back. _Alive._"

Sasuke stepped passed his brother and pulled the shorter girl into his arms. She shut her eyes tightly against the onslaught of tears, hugging her best friend as tightly as she could. "Come back safe." Was her last whisper as he pulled away and started for the edge of the cliffs. Deidara, Itachi, and Gaara followed soon after, staring down their fate as they began to climb down the Cliff.

Kakashi looked up at the pink-haired woman and sighed, "You don't want them here for it, do you?"

She turned to him then, her eyes glowing against the moonlight behind her. Her smile was sad and fathomless in the darkness.

* * *

The cave entrance was harder to find than they had anticipated. It was a treacherous journey around the sides of the cliff, its plunge below death defying. Sasuke swallowed thickly and glanced down, watching as the waves crashed angrily into the sides of the towering rock. He glanced back to make sure his companions were hanging on tight. Gaara had reverted into his Guardian form, claiming it was far easier to scale the cliffs as a rodent.

A roar broke distracted them from their windy climb, turning heads towards the top of the mirrored cliff. The roar shook the cliff they hung from, causing rocks to begin crumbling down.

"Shit." Itachi growled, latching a hand onto Deidara, whose footing slipped on a loose rock. "Where the fuck is that cave?"

"It's connected underground, isn't it?" Gaara whispered, appeared above Sasuke's head. The younger Uchiha's eyes narrowed and he peered up at the second cliff.

"There's something..."

"Holy..._SHIT_." Deidara whispered in awe as they took in the sight.

Standing on the edge of other towering cliff, red eyes glowing in the darkness of night stood a fifteen-foot orange fox. Its eyes were narrowed down at them; teeth bared and drool dripping from its jowls. It let out another earth-shaking roar, tilting its head to the sky and causing Sasuke's hand to slip.

He faintly heard his brother scream his name and felt his arms begin to claw at the rock before him, searching for purchase. The creature above them let out another roar and shocked them all when he leaped from the cliff after Sasuke. It bounded from one to the other, large claws digging into the rock and catching the younger Uchiha thousands of feet above the thrashing water.

Itachi let out a sigh of relief when the large monster leapt to his cliff and began to climb up. Sasuke turned back to his brother and companions. "Find a way over here."

The large fox, stopped mid-way, staring down at the human clutched in its paw. Its head swiveled around to see the two other humans and a raccoon hanging off the cliff. It grunted, lifted its paw and set the boy onto the grassy surface of the cliff before leaping to the other side.

Itachi held on for dear life as the cliff shuddered under the weight of the creature. It pressed into the cliff, staring at them expectantly.

"Do you think Naruto's conscious?" Deidara whispered, sliding along the rocks and grabbing onto the thick fur. They lifted themselves onto the large back.

"Or Orochimaru wants us alive when he disembowels us." Gaara muttered darkly, earning a glare from the elder Uchiha.

Itachi stared down at the water below as the fox turned and leapt from their cliff. His hands tightened on the fur and he instinctively turned to make sure his other two friends were on board as well. The creature lifted its large body onto the top of the cliff and bent low to the ground as its passengers began to climb off.

Sasuke had never hugged his brother the way he did when the taller man stumbled on the ground.

"Maybe we should have asked Juugo where the cave was, before just jumping down the side of the cliff." He muttered.

"Wonderful Idea, little brother. Shall we hop across and ask?"

Sasuke glared and turned to the large fox, towering above them. It sat down on its haunches and pressed its large nose against the Uchiha's cheek.

"Naruto?"

Those red eyes saddened and its nose retreated. Sasuke felt his heart clench. "Not Naruto."

The creature whimpered sadly, tossed its head back, and let out a howl into the night sky. Sasuke took a step back and turned to his brother.

"Kyuubi."

Deidara stepped forward, resting a hand on Itachi's shoulder and squeezing. Gaara bowed his head slowly, resting on a knee as the great beast tipped its head down in respect.

"_Shukaku_." The deep, rumbling voice shook the ground beneath them. "_It has been a long time, old friend_." He lifted his head slowly and stared down at the four men below him. His eyes roamed over them all, memorizing features.

_"The last Uchiha's."_

Itachi and Sasuke both jerked at that, "Yes." Sasuke whispered.

"_The last of a powerful race." _Kyuubi shook his head, "_And a race of fools_."

"Creating the Guardian's did not make US the fools." Itachi snarled, throwing a hand out. "It makes your Master the fool for thinking that creating a new species would come without a cost."

"_Drunk on power. Drunk on knowing life was in his hands_."

"The Masters were the ones who created us." Deidara replied defiantly, "Madara had no part but to give up a wish."

"_The last of our kinds_." Kyuubi lifted his head proudly, "_Each of us, both the light and the dark, are the last of our kind. Orochimaru's madness infected the easily manipulated." _He lifted his entire body to stand at full height, "_We are but shadows in this existence. When the Masters are taken from this world-"_ His sentence was cut from his throat as something sank into his hind leg.

He let out a huff of air, "_Go. NOW!"_

The boys took a cautious step back just as the great beast's eyes dilated into nothing and his teeth elongated.

"Well, well, well." A slimy voice emerged from behind the large fox's hind legs, "What a pleasant surprise. You just took the trouble out of locating you."

* * *

Mhercy watched in decreasing amusement as Konan and Kisame tried to cut through the water barrier. She turned back to the motionless body lying out on her dock. In the distance, she watched as citizens of her tiny bay town began to move to the only exit.

She shook her head in shame, turning back to Konan and meeting the glare head on. "You have taken the life of a Royal." Her hand tightened the prison, finding glee in the fear growing in the young water Guardian's eyes. "Your own _blood_." She felt a tightening in the pit of her throat, "He had love. And _hope._"

She had watched as Kakashi courted her young dolphin. Watched as Iruka's entire miserable childhood washed away with a quick grin and perverted speech. Then blond-haired boy that Iruka looked at, the same way she looked at her creations every day since their birth.

"He had a family!" She snarled, pulling her hand into a fist and reveling in the shriek of terror that came right before blood tainted her blue water.

"Was that wise?" Savihor whispered, appearing before her and staring down sadly as red stained the tiny section of water.

"The murderer of a Royal does not deserve second chances." Mhercy whispered harshly, turning away from him and facing the two cliffs and the battles on each side. She felt her other stand at her side and they both watched as the towering creature standing on the cliffs began its terror.

Her hands lifted and with them, so did the water.

"And so, the War begins."

_To Be Continued..._

Did you miss me?

Been quite a while, hasn't it. Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgotten about this story. Quite the contrary, I've been doodling and jotting down notes every day since the last chapter was posted. I've been working like a madwoman trying to get my life up and set.

But forget this story?

NEVER.

My apologies for the shortness of the chapter, but the battle is just beginning. I want to capture it in all its glory. I'm afraid it's a bit, rough, this chapter. After a long drought of not writing anything but short snippets and poems, my skills have dissolved.

I've been trying to pull back, but I have two much needed vacations coming soon. I shall be taking a pen and notebook and will write until my fingers fall off.

So I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully it won't take such a long time to get the next chapter up!

Until We Meet Again,

Angel


	30. Chapter TwentyEight

**Guardian Bay**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

He was as ugly as his voice depicted, Sasuke thought in disgust as the one called 'Orochimaru' slide out from behind the towering Fox. Oily black hair and harsh golden eyes, his arms were crossed over clothes that blended into the night behind him.

Deidara hunkered down, gray eyes narrowed and teeth barred. Itachi put out an arm, stopping the blonde before his instincts could take over. Gaara slide out of his raccoon form and stepped up beside the Uchiha's.

Orochimaru's eyebrows shot up, "The carrier of Shukaku? I'm honored." He gave a clumsy bow, its insult clear in the way he grinned from ear to ear.

Gaara snarled, "Watch your mouth, _filth_."

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, taking the slimy man's attention away from his friends.

Orochimaru chuckled, "You don't think I'm going to _tell _you, do you?" His laugh was a disgusting as his appearance. "How naive and stupid of you, young Uchiha. Just like your _mother._"

Sasuke's eyes widened, rushing forward fist swinging. The man evaded him, snatching the boys arm, and twisting it behind his back.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, jerking forward. Deidara stopped him, shaking his head frantically, and gripping the older man's arm tightly.

The man shoved Sasuke around, facing the snarling beast at his side. Kyuubi lowered its drooling muzzle and glared into the boys eyes. "That IS Naruto. He was never that human boy. A Guardian is not _human._ We are nothing but whispers in this world. However, I discovered the way to strengthen our bodies. Our existences."

"_What?_" Gaara hissed, "That's not possible, a Guardian dies the moment his Master does we exist for nothing else."

Orochimaru tilted his head at them, "Is that so? Then how did Kakashi survive when Obito died? Or Kyuubi when Madara passed? Where is_ your_ master, young demon? I killed my OWN master and I am still alive! I _EXIST_."

Gaara and exchanged horrified looks with Deidara. "What have you done?" Itachi snarled.

"I have evolved. Our pathetic race was used for nothing but friendship and a lifelong companion. A precaution in the world of War. There was no WAR here." His lips twisted, "So I _created_ one."

"You monster!" Sasuke struggled against the hold, "You tricked Guardians into believing they had no purpose!"

"Exactly!" Orochimaru howled, "Their weak little hearts were so easy to manipulate. The Uchiha's were not giving them a reason to live. So I did. I gave this race its darkness. It's WAR."

"You nearly killed us all!" Deidara shouted, "The Uchiha's created us! Once they're gone from the world, there will be no Guardians!"

"Uchiha's have no say in my world." Orochimaru laughed, shoving Sasuke to the ground and stepping back. Sasuke scrambled back on his hands as the great fox lifted its paw to smash him into the ground. He jerked sideways as it hit the earth beside him and the impact shook the cliff. Itachi stumbled backwards, feeling Deidara's grip on his shirt tighten. Gaara felt his foot slip at the edge, grabbing Deidara to pull himself back up. He turned to look down at the crashing waves.

"Uh-oh." He whispered, "Mhercy."

Deidara swallowed, "She must have gotten rid of Konan. Shit, we don't even know where the hell they are!"

Sasuke spun around to dodge another strike from the beast. Orochimaru had long since escaped, "What the hell do we do now?"

"Where did he go?' Itachi shouted, wrapping an arm around his lover and rushing around the giant demon fox.

Gaara peered out over the bay, squinting slightly. Something slammed against his chest and his eyes dilated as the vision swam before his eyes in a rush of color and sound. He felt hands against his shirt, tugging insistently. "He's going for the town!" His head shot up to stare across the cliff.

Sakura and Kakashi were now engrossed in taking down Pein.

"When did HE get there?" Sasuke groaned, "Look we gotta get off this cliff, Deidara can only distract him for so long." He glanced back as the White wolf latched onto the fox's ear, sending him into ear-shattering howls.

"We have to let them know." Itachi stated, searching the ground for something to throw. He picked up a rock, pulled his arm back, and released. As luck would have it, it hit Pein in the stomach, sending him sideways. Kakashi's wolf form took him down by the neck, teeth sinking in.

Sakura spun around, racing to the edge of the cliff.

"He's heading for town!" Gaara shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. She put a hand to her ear, nodding slightly and putting her thumbs up.

"Let's go Gaara!" Sasuke shouted, wincing when Deidara tripped the giant beast. Kyuubi fell forward onto his nose and yelped. Deidara raced around him, teeth tugging at Itachi's pants leg.

"Sasuke's right," Itachi followed his brother.

Gaara nodded, turning back to wave a good luck to the pink-haired female. His breath caught as she turned to him, her hair blowing into the wind. Her smile made his heart falter slightly and the world seemed shift around him.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi's bellow stopped even Sasuke in his tracks. They all spun around just as Pein's hind legs slide beneath Sakura's. She tipped forward, eyes wide and panicked as she spun around and tried to grab at the large tiger.

Pein cackled manically as she dropped into the crashing water below.

"NO!" Sasuke pushed past his brother, jumping over the rising fox's tail. He turned to Gaara after watching pink disappear into the dark depths, teal eyes where wide, empty. The redheads body began to drop and Itachi snatched him before he could fall forward as well.

"Holy shit." Itachi muttered, pushing Gaara's fringe of red hair from his closing eyes.

They felt the heat of the fox's breath above them.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, eyes pained.

"Sakura was his Master."

* * *

Kakashi had been prepared for it. He had _seen_ it, even though it was only Iruka's death that he had been sentenced to.

She had known it too. Somehow, she had already known it was going to end here. How had she-

_'And alas a mortal shall fall_

_Into the depths of a stone_

_With the words in her heart_

_Deserting her love to die alone'_

His heart ached for her and he watched as Gaara's body was held between his young boys. He pulled himself to all four paws, black eyes narrowing at the laughing tiger. He lowered his muzzle, growling low in his breast before charging forward.

"You die with her!" he snarled, throwing his body into that of Pein's and watching as the Guardian's claws slipped and fell from the side of the cliff.

He caught his breath, stared over at the boys that where barely escaping from the raging Kyuubi and then down at the town.

He saw Mhercy's glowing purple essence in the distance and knew it was time for battle. Once again, their small word was going to be destroyed. He sat back on his haunches, tipped his head back, and let out a howl that sounded through the entire bay.

* * *

Mhercy stepped onto the edge of the pier, Savihor at her side, his fingers intertwined with her own. They raised their hands, the sea rising with them. Up to the towering cliff, where Kakashi's wolf form stepped forward, motioning for the boys to jump on. He himself, remained on the cliff edge.

Kyuubi let out a horrible sound as they descended back to the bay below.

They set the three boys and Gaara's body on the wet deck. Mhercy turned to face her dead child and the three still living. Her eyes leaked violet tears, "My children. My Masters." She knelt before them, gathering Gaara into her arms and his body dissolved into that of a raccoon. "Your losses have been great and they will not stop here." She whispered, reaching out a hand to touch Sasuke's cheek. "Be brave."

She stood now, turning to Savihor whose silver hair blew with the fury of the wind. His head faced the cliff where Kakashi sat against the moon. She put a hand against his arm and he turned to her, setting his own over hers.

They turned to them, "Our reign is over, and our bodies will disintegrate into the sea. Prepare yourselves, young Uchiha's. This world rests on _you._" The waters rose around them, a harmony of violet and silver vanquishing them into the sea foam of the sea.

"_But hence two of the final,_

_Shall steal and tame the soul"_

Sasuke stood slowly, "How the hell do we fight this battle on our own?" He turned to his brother, who knelt at Deidara's side. "We don't have Sakura or…or anyone!"

"You have us."

Onyx eyes rose fast to the sight before him and it felt like the entire world was being lifted off his chest. Itachi stood slowly, setting a hand between Deidara's white ears and bowed his head in respect.

Tsunade strode forward, her golden form lead by Jiraiya. Behind her, dozens, hundreds...no thousands of other Guardians stepped from the darkness of the empty city. Their Masters stood at their sides, as weaponless as their creatures.

Kiba lead the group, Akamaru at his side and he gave Sasuke and Itachi a salute. "We're ready for battle when you are."

Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other, and then turned to the cliffs. Kyuubi was gone.

"They're going to be coming from the south side of the bay." Kiba informed, "Akamaru sniffed out their hideout about an hour ago. He smelt...something."

Sasuke nodded, turning to his brother, "Ready?"

Itachi put out his hand, "For Iruka."

"And Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

"And Gaara." Tsunade nodded.

Deidara turned tail, leapt onto one of the wooden pillars of the dock, and turned to the army behind him. A honeyed howl broke from his breast, accompanied by Kakashi's deep baritone on the cliff and an array of shouts and cheers erupted from the crowd.

Fists were raised. "For Guardian!"

_To Be Continued..._

...So. Who loves me? Who hates me? I was almost losing faith in this story. I couldn't come up with ANYTHING! Nothing, zilch!  
I nearly cried because of it.

But as I journeyed through my old music, I heard 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavinge and it hit me. I pulled up my wordpad and put that song on repeat. I haven't stopped since.

So. Thank myspace music and Tuesdays. Because this is my day off from work.

Let's hope the next chapter won't be that long of a wait!

Blessed Be,

Angel


	31. Chapter TwentyNine

Guardian Bay

_Twenty-Nine_

"Were there always so many Guardians?" Deidara whispered, his smile stretching from ear to ear as he observed the humans and animals spread out on shore.

Kiba stepped forward, clasping hands with Sasuke, "Watered down, mixed bloodlines. Most of our Guardians can't turn into humans." He turned to Tsunade, "We were hoping it wasn't going to come to this."

"Another war." Neji muttered, sliding his hand down the feathers of his dark green parrot. His cousin, Hinata held a black cat in her arms, her lips quivered.

"We can do this." Ino insisted, moving around her Stag Guardian to place a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Our Guardians aren't as fierce as the Chosen, but I'm sure Shikamaru and Shino and Rock Lee can kick some serious ass."

Itachi bowed his head, sliding an arm around his little brother's neck and smiling. "We fight for Guardian."

"For the dead and the living." Deidara jumped from his post on the dock and sat at Itachi's feet.

"For Naruto." Sasuke swallowed.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Jiriya nodded, petting Tsunade between the ears and moving forward.

Itachi and Sasuke lead the way, Deidara trailing behind with the rest of the Masters and Guardians. The walk was anti-climactic, fraught with tension and sorrow. Sasuke glanced back at the people he'd grown up with.

The people who made his life miserable, great, and perfect. How had their lives come to this point? So young and charging into battle with a species that hadn't existed in their lives weeks ago.

They came to the field on the south side of the Bay, Orchimaru and his mass of tortured, brainwashed Guardians behind him. Kyuubi stood at his side, orange fur the color of fire under the moon.

"Welcome young Uchiha's." Orochimaru whispered, uncrossing his arms and pressing a hand into Kyuubi's mass of fur.

"_This is war_." Kyuubi's deep rumble cut through the air, rising to all four legs and baring his teeth.

Sasuke stepped in front of his brother, raising a hand slowly, "Guardian is not yours for the taking." He lifted his chin, knowing he had the power of his friends and their Guardians behind him. "And Orochimaru?"

The man's eyes narrowed, gold glinting in the light of the night. "Last words, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's smirk scared even his older brother, "Kyuubi isn't Madara's Guardian." He took a step forward, "He isn't yours." The hand he held in the air came down fast and in a flurry of movement, the Guardian's behind him rushed forward at the speed of light.

"He's _mine._"

* * *

The Guardians of both light and dark clashed together in a mass of fur and blood. Tsunade tore into the flesh of tigers and lionesses, tossing corpses behind her as she rushed through the throng of the dark. Deidara's white fur was drenched in his own blood and the blood of others; he leapt from the back of another Guardian and latched onto the neck Sasori's panther form. Akamaru went straight for Zetsu, tearing limbs and gaining gashes from his thorny sides.

Sasuke and Itachi watched in suspended silence as their Guardians fought with a viciousness that rivaled human wars. Itachi glanced down at his little brother before clearing his throat. "How are we going to do this?"

"I need to get to Kyuubi." Sasuke muttered, "If I can somehow gain his original conscious back we may have a chance at defeating Orochi-." His stop in midsentence made Itachi turn and look up.

"Oh shit." Itachi hissed, taking a step back.

A massive black shape was forming at Kyuubi's side. Guardians of both light and dark darted back in retreat as the shape grew, morphing and shaping into the body of a four story tall black asp.

"The Great Creature." Deidara muttered.

Jiriya started whispering a prayer behind them and Kiba was shouting for Akamaru to get out of the fight. The laughter of a snake was bone chilling and for a moment, Sasuke was certain all hope was lost. He grabbed the sleeve of Itachi's sleeve and pulled him around Kiba's prone body.

"We're going after Kyuubi." Sasuke hissed.

"You mean next to the gigantic black _snake_?" Kiba shouted, pointing a finger up at Orchimaru's Guardian form.

Itachi laugh bordered on the edge of hysteria, "Exactly."

Sasuke smirked, jumping over fighting animals and maneuvering through the throng of war. Itachi was close at his heels, having to fend off dark Guardians in order to keep the pace with his little brother. Kakashi's wolf form landed in front of Sasuke, turning swiftly to face them.

"Need a guide?"

"Much appreciated." Sasuke nodded.

They followed their foster father through the center of the war. Orochimaru was throwing Light Guardians off with a flick of his tail. Akamaru was down. Itachi shouted for Deidara to get Akamaru back to Kiba. Kyuubi sank his teeth into the hind leg of Shikamaru's stag form. Ino's Guardian turned his antlered head towards the orange creature and used its remaining hoof to impale an eye.

Kyuubi let out a horrendous howl, lifting a paw to nurse the bleeding in his right eye. Shikamaru huffed and pranced off, digging his antlers into another Dark.

"We need to distract Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouted at Kakashi, "There's no way he'll let us near Naruto!"

"_That's_ Naruto?" Rock Lee, Neji's parrot Guardian, landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It has to be." Sasuke muttered, jumping over the lifeless body of a gray wolf.

"I'll distract him from the air." Rock Lee chirped, "I'll grab Tsunade and Shino, Tsunade can go from the bottom and Shino's got some killer claws."

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks Lee!"

The parrot winked, "Anytime, Sasuke, Anytime." And flew off into the war, taking out a Dark parrot on the way.

Sasuke and Itachi came to a stop behind Kakashi as they watched Kyuubi take out a swarm of Light with a swish of his tail. Tsunade appeared from thin air, jaws open, and a growl in her breast as she sunk her teeth into the scales of Orochimaru's body.

"WITCH!" Orochimaru hissed, turning from Kyuubi to snap his jaws down at the lioness.

"Now's our chance." Itachi whispered, "KYUUBI!"

The large beast turned to face them, blood running down its eye and various wounds on its body. His teeth bared, the growl in his chest forming like a tidal wave before them. Sasuke swallowed and stepped in front of the massive fox.

"Sasuke, don't!" Itachi shouted, moving around the fighting animals to get to his brother.

Kyuubi charged, taking Sasuke down to the hard ground and bashing his head against a stone. Sasuke screamed, putting out a hand to shield himself from the jaws of the large demon. His hand met a cold nose and the world seemed to stop itself instantaneously.

Kyuubi paused in his attack, those golden eyes widening as the war became a whiteness that swallowed them whole.

* * *

"_Are you ready Sasuke?" A dark-haired female whispered, giving him a large grin as he struggled with the buttons on his shirt. A small Sasuke pouted up at his mother._

"_What if I can't find one?"_

_The red-haired woman standing beside his mother giggled, his mother poked his nose. "I'm certain you will."_

"_Itachi's Gaurdian is so pretty. What if mine's ugly?" Sasuke sighed, tugging at the collar of his shirt as the two women lead him out of their house and into the street._

"_Don't say that, Sasuke-chan." The red-haired woman gasped, "Whomever you choose will be beautiful in your eyes."_

_They continued their walk up the northern cliff; other tiny Uchiha's appearing with their mothers here and there. Sasuke waved at his Uncle Obito, who stood next to father. At Obito's side was a gray and white wolf, head held high and staring off into the distance._

"_Are you excited?" Obito whispered, winking down at the youngest Uchiha._

_Sasuke nodded, "I've been waiting forever!"_

_Obito chuckled before walking forward, standing between the line of Uchiha's and the line of Guardians. "For centuries we have come to this cliff in search of our Guardians. They are not toys. They are not lovers. They are not family. They are stronger than that. They are you lifelong companions and you will quickly learn that there will be no one else in the world you will be connected to the way you are connected to them." He cleared his throat. "If you lose your life, your Guardian will die with you. However, if your Guardian loses their life, you must live on. Am I clear?"_

"_Yes, Leader." The chorus of young voices replied. _

"_You may choose now."_

_Sasuke swallowed thickly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He stepped forward slowly, eyes scanning the kids he had grown up with as they walked up to the line of animals before them. He felt his lips quiver._

_What if he didn't have a Guardian? What if he wasn't meant to-_

_He felt his heart stutter, skip and twist around inside his chest. A shock of orange fur drew him forward to a tiny fox seated alone in the grass. It was staring around nervously as his comrades were all chosen. White tipped ears drooped slightly and it's head lowered._

_Sasuke felt his heart break and shatter. He hurried forward and squatted down in front of the tiny animal. "Are you okay?"_

_A sniffle was heard, "Nobody wants me. All I've done is hurt people. Who would want a Guardian like me?"_

_Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, "How can you say that? You're beautiful."_

_The foxes head lifted slowly, "You really think so?"_

"_Of course." Sasuke stood up defiantly, "If nobody else wants something as beautiful as you, then I think they're all crazy. Because I do want you."_

_The foxes eyes widened as he stared up at the dark-haired Uchiha. "W-what?"_

"_I want you." Sasuke stated firmly, "You're going to be mine and I'm going to protect you with my life." He reached forward and pressed his palm on top of the foxes head. Then, in slow motion the foxes body shimmered out of sight and was replaced by a small blonde-haired boy dressed in a white shirt and brown shorts. Eyes the color of the sea stared up at him with adoration and the smile on his face could blind the sun._

"_Silly. I'm supposed to protect you."_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open, lungs expanding and filling with the air he was so sure he was losing. He could hear Itachi shouting his name and someone else screaming that he was dead and that all hope was gone. Shrieks of 'retreat' could be heard echoing around him.

He was staring up into wide golden eyes. Kyuubi seemed to be frozen, muzzle closed and Sasuke's hand pressed against the cold wetness of his nose.

"_What are you trying to do Uchiha?"_ Kyuubi growled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Give Naruto back." He sank his fist into a tuff of fur. "Itachi! Touch him!"

"_NO!_" Orochimaru snarled, throwing Shino off his head and slapping Tsunade away with his tail.

Itachi jumped forward, reaching out a hand and latching onto the fur of Kyuubi's side. He turned to stare down at his brother, a trust between them that hadn't been there for years.

Sasuke looked up into Kyuubi's eyes. "Inject as much of Orochimaru's sick medicine as you want. Naruto is MY Guardian. He is _my_ love. No matter how much you let him experiment, _NO ONE_ can change the heart."

His grip tightened, he locked eyes with his brother and both boys began the chant, "_and hence two of the final, shall steal and tame the soul!'"_ Kyuubi threw his head back, a howl breaking through his throat and cutting through Orochimaru's screams.

A white light engulfed the fox demon completely just as Orochimaru advanced down on him. A large orange paw shot out and sharp claws dug into the skin of the snake and pulled. Blood went everywhere and Orochimaru howled in pain, slithering back only slightly.

Sasuke scrambled back, letting his brother grab him by the shoulders and lift him onto his feet.

Orochimaru snarled, snapping his jaws forward and sinking fangs into the skin of the foxes neck.

"Is that Naruto now?" Deidara shouted, paw holding down the neck of Sasori once again.

Sasuke nodded, face paling as the large fox stumbled to the right and left, fighting the poison in his veins. "Naruto!" He shouted, "Watch out!"

* * *

Orochimaru snarled forward again, head pressed back like a cobra, hissing down at the fox. "How dare you betray me! I _made_ you!"

Naruto hunched down, ready to pounce again, but too weak to do so. "I was created by the Uchiha's. And YOU are NOT my Master!"

Orochimaru shrieked, rearing back and ready to administer another shot of poison into the viens of the large creature. Naruto's eyes widened and he faintly heard Sasuke shouting his name.

It happened so fast, Naruto barely had time to catch his breath as he felt something leap from his back and barel straight into Orochimaru's oncoming attack.

"_Kakashi!"_ Naruto heard Sasuke and Itachi scream. He watched as Obito's Guaridan dropped to the ground, blood leaking from the wounds Orochimaru's fangs made.

"Vile wolf!" The Snake snarled, shaking his head and using his tail to flick the useless creature away.

Naruto felt his eyes begin to water, staring down at Kakashi's lifeless body. Sasuke and Itachi were already at his side, trying to stop the bleeding. His ears could barely pick up Kakashi's last words, but it was the last piece to Naruto's puzzle.

"_Iruka. I'm coming."_

"You monster!" Naruto snarled, leaping forward and sinking his teeth into Orochimaru's neck. The snake screamed in agony and Naruto only bit down hard, tasting the twisted emotions and the putrid blood of the evil man. "Die." He growled around the snake's neck, "And take your twisted creatures with you!" He pulled back, ripping flesh apart and throwing it to the side.

Orochimaru's body dropped like a rock and silence fell over the valley of Guardian Bay. The snake's body began to disintegrate, taking the bodies of the dark, both living and dead, with him.

Then it was over.

Naruto stepped back slowly, breathing heavily, feeling his bones and skin began to morph back into his human form. He stared down at the place where Orochimaru once laid, tears leaking down from his eyes and heart aching for all the dead. He turned his head to Sasuke and Itachi, who were beginning to stand up slowly. Guardians began to rise; their masters coming to their sides, whether they were dead or alive.

"So much…."Naruto swallowed through the tears, "Sasuke…I-." He lifted his hand slowly, god, he wanted to touch the dark-haired man that was now running to him.

"Naurto! Stay awake! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto felt his fingers curl into the collar of Sasuke's ripped shirt. As soon as his hand came in contact with the warmth of his master's skin he felt his consciousness slip away.

"_Naruto!"_

_To Be Continued…_

Wow. I am so sorry for such a long wait. But this battle has been brewing for quite some time. Plus, I've been busy with school and then…I moved to California. For nine months. Until my military boyfriend gets stationed elsewhere.

But Fear not. This story is coming to its close. Stay tuned for the next chapter and if your all good and review, I'll make a nice epilogue like Summer in the South. Yea? Oh yea.

You know you all want it.

I'm back on my ball game.

Until We Meet Again,

Angel


End file.
